


【魔戒衍生】【瑟莱短篇合集】

by Kein_Luys



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, TL, 瑟莱
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:28:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 81,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22435669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kein_Luys/pseuds/Kein_Luys
Summary: 瑟莱AU/OOC短篇合集补档
Relationships: Legolas Greenleaf & Thranduil
Kudos: 6





	1. Stay【瑟莱】

Stay   
瑟莱 AU/OOC

灰港，白帆，海天孤影，Legolas换下了伊西利安领主的装束，换回了那一身深绿色的劲装，从高贵的Elf Lord，变回当初那个代表密林出征的精灵战士。两百年，什么都变了，却又好像什么都没变，他获得了很多，却失去了更多，或者，有些事，他不敢去确认自己是否已然失去。他要走了，前往海的另一头，精灵们的圣地，身边是垂垂老矣的Gimli，Legolas已经带他游遍中土，却唯独没有回过密林。  
Gimli对密林之王是有所误解的，他对密林有些发憷，而Legolas出于何种原因呢？他也没有坚持，尽管他知道但凡他只要稍稍推波助澜，他们有好几次都路过那片浩瀚的森林了，Gimli皱着眉头说不，Legolas的马也就没有跨出那一步，就像等着这个词来说服自己，别去。如今，真的要走了，他却又后悔，他是多么想再见一面Ada，哪怕只是远远的看一眼。而后却又觉得看一眼又能如何？  
密林深处，或者，现在已经不叫密林了，Eryn Lasgalen，绿叶森林，所有生活在此处的精灵都知道，这是他们的王对王子的思念。思念，对于拥有无穷无尽生命的伊露维塔首生子是多么陌生的词，然而，他们对此的理解却并不比任何一个种族浅薄。Thranduil的书房窗口朝着西方，手中的羽毛笔在流畅的书写中突然停下，凝起的墨晕开一个黑色的点，越来越大，一如他心中不可收敛的思念。  
“Galion。”密林之王突然出声喊自己的总管，总管大人静静的走近王的身后，“我的绿叶，是否到了灰港了？”他是知道的，绵延的树木和贯穿的风总会为他带来爱子的消息。Galion垂着头，却不知他的王需要的是怎样的答案，或者，Thranduil并没有期望一个答案，而后，他又自顾自的说道，“白帆已经乘风而去了吧。”密林总管斟酌半晌，却还是开口，“My King，您为何没有去送？”羽毛笔复又流畅的书写起来，“就让离别来的冷清些吧。”

灰港，港口入海的河道，Legolas和Gimli各自坐在白帆的一边，小船顺着波涛起伏前行，美丽的精灵最后眷恋的看了一眼港口，依旧，空荡如初，他忽然不知应前往何方，大海无边无际，涛声就像万物之主对他的召唤，然而一切都抵不过那一眼的失落。Gimli依旧不喜欢水，他紧紧贴着甲板，精灵瞬间的失神并没有逃过他的双眼，好歹，也是活了几百年的老人了。  
“Legolas……”Gimli喊道，对面的精灵平静的抬起头，湛蓝的眸子，扬起的金发，灿烂却沉静，许多年来Gimli是亲眼看着他的精灵朋友从流光溢彩渐渐变得平和内敛，却不是什么可喜的改变，矮人从未如此敏感过，他知道Legolas不快乐。  
“Legolas，在你漫长没有尽头的生命中，可曾爱上过谁？”  
美丽的精灵几乎不假思索，他微微挑起嘴角，似是怀念又似向往，湛蓝的眸子再一次闪现光华，清澈的嗓音有着掩藏不住的雀跃，他说，“有。”而后却又瞬间黯然下去，“却是我永远无法触碰的。”而后是沉默，漫长的沉默。  
“嗤……”Gimli有些不顾形象的笑起来，矮人们对什么事物不屑一顾的时候就会这样笑，他看着对面的Legolas就像看一个不谙世事的孩子，“你怎么知道无法触碰？我看你根本也没有去尝试过。”  
Legolas歪了歪头，细长的眉头蹙起，Gimli瞪起眼睛，“嘿！别那么看我！我可不是Orcs。难道不是么？你们精灵可真麻烦！瞻前顾后的，你都不去试一试怎么知道不能触碰？”对于Gimli的嗤之以鼻，Legolas却有着不得不固步自封的忧虑，他浅浅的开口问道，“若是要付出代价呢？”  
“什么代价？”Gimli依旧不能理解，“爱上一个人是多么快乐的事啊，如果不是我的小可爱先一步离开，我才不要去什么劳什子的西方！”  
“假如，会被诅咒，会失去永生，会……”  
“得了吧Legolas！你们精灵还会在意永生？”  
美貌的精灵抿了抿唇，Gimli还在自顾自的七嘴八舌，而后白帆突的震动了一下，把矮人吓得死死抱住了桅杆，“你干嘛Legolas！你想把我扔下去！”  
“Gimli，想去密林么？”矮人惊异的看着自己的精灵朋友急速的转动了船头，就在入海口堪堪将船逆流又往回去，他看到精灵仿佛又回到林谷初见时的样子，带着天然灵气流光溢彩的样子，啊，这才是Legolas·Greenleaf啊，“什……什么？去哪儿？密林？不不不！Legolas，放我下去，嘿，我不去密林，我要去西方……”

黑暗势力消退的百多年间，密林发生了很大的变化，不再有四处横行的魔物，树木变得青葱欲滴，整座森林回归最初的生机盎然，密林之王打开了常闭的石门，曾被战火摧毁过的壁垒索性没有再建起，而是任由密林的树木盘根错节的长起来。很久没有过这样摆出开放的姿态，密林的精灵们都在猜想，或许，他们的王只是为了迎他们的王子回家，因为王子不止一次的表示过，他并不喜欢封闭的石殿。  
更多的光透了进来，地下堡垒的顶部被彻底掀去，里面精美的雕花回廊和树形的拱梁与天然的树木花草融合在一起，日月光华时时照耀，这才是木精灵们的家。Thranduil站在曾被战火烧毁后又被细草覆盖，现如今开满白色小花的台阶上，凝神望着远方。  
Galion感受到自己的王日复一日的沉默，密林越来越蓬勃，而Thranduil的内心却越来越荒芜。树上的绿叶飘落他的掌心，他只是捻着叶茎目光深远，Galion站在不远处，轻声的询问，“My King，为何不把王子留下？”  
密林之王放开手中的绿叶，风起，带走了那一片清凉的颜色，Thranduil冷清低沉的嗓音缓缓晕开，“他见过海，便会向往，那里是他的归宿。我不愿以我绑缚他，树木会扎根，绿叶却有风，他是自由的。”Galion垂首，他听出淡然的话语中暗藏的宠爱与无奈。  
Thranduil缓缓扬起头，光从树木的缝隙间透过，照射到王的身上，伊露维塔集万物之美于密林之王，眉宇眼睫唇角指尖，无一不是至臻完美。银灰色的袍子内敛，暗红的里衬热烈，Thranduil灿金色的的长发被风扬起，深蓝色的眼眸波澜不惊，从来情深难赋，只能这般诉与清风玉树。  
忽而精灵王的脚步横跨，视线转向密林的入口，只是短暂的停留，而后便快步向外走去。风带来了消息，树带来了消息，Thranduil不敢相信听到的一切，他必须亲眼所见，急迫的，以至于他甩下了厚重的袍子，热烈的里衬铺了满地。Galion默默的收起王的外袍拍了拍沾上的草屑转身离去，今晚大约会有一场盛大的宴会，需要回去好好准备。

密林外围的巨树向他们的王子张开枝叶，无声的欢迎，然而Legolas再次踯躅不前，Gimli憋着嘴，偷偷的瞄一旁的精灵，最好改变主意，他可不想面对那个“恶名昭彰”的精灵王。而那一抹灿金色毫无征兆的出现在林木之间，一如曾在战场上找寻爱子的眼神，Legolas在看到父亲的第一眼就卸下了所有的背负。  
精灵灵巧的身体几个攀跃拉近了距离，密林之王张开双臂，他的王子轻盈的撞进他怀里，一个欠了许久的拥抱。“Ada……”年轻的精灵五指紧紧攥着王的衣袍，颤抖的声调一如小时候那般委屈，任由金发纠缠在一起，“我回来了。”密林之王死死的控制着自己的手臂，忍住将爱子嵌入骨血冲动，低声喊他，“Tithenlass。”  
漂泊在外的绿叶王子回归森林，对于密林的精灵们来说是多么值得高兴的事啊，仅仅是感受着他们的王将祝福的魔法洒向整座森林，就值得他们为此日夜歌颂。密林之王牵着爱子的手，缓缓走过密林往王宫而去，在最初的冲动过后，此时Legolas却不知要做什么，他只能静静的跟着自己的父亲，走过他或熟悉或陌生的林间。Thranduil的手很大，手指很长，精灵良好的修复能力让他常年握刀的手并没有留下明显的茧，干燥而温暖，握着Legolas的手，就像这许多年的思念会这样源源不断的传递过去一样。  
突然，Legolas停下了脚步，Thranduil跟着停下，转身看着自己的孩子，Legolas张了张嘴，而后“噗嗤”一声笑出来，密林之王捏了捏他的手，询问的眼神，Legolas清脆的笑声漫在耳边，让他觉得无比舒适，“Ada，让卫队去迎接我的矮人朋友吧。”事实上，Thranduil根本没有注意到爱子身后跟着其他什么生物，如今他也懒得去理，既然Legolas开口，那么密林如此富饶，多一个矮人不多，Thranduil可以让过去的事情烟消云散，一切既往不咎。

王宫里，关于王子的一切都没变，Legolas记得自己的脏脚丫踩过精美华贵的地毯，记得他偷穿王的长袍还打翻了墨水，Thranduil总是包容他，拎着他去溪流亲手把他的小脚丫洗干净，任他踩着水把王的衣袍下摆打湿了一片，或者擦掉他脸上的墨迹，任他的小脏手在王的额头划出一道滑稽的黑色，让他坐在自己的肩膀上，那里很高，可以看到很远的地方。  
他记得自己长大一些便沿着石殿的沿廊攀的老高，然后颤巍巍的不知如何下地，结果……结果精灵王找不到爱子，出动了身边所有的亲卫队差点没把密林给翻过来，最终，还是王亲自跃上了顶梁，把吓坏了的小精灵搂进怀里，亲吻安抚。那是Legolas第一次见到Ada身着战甲，轻盈的软甲并不硌人，却展现王了无与伦比的力量和强大，在小小的Legolas眼里，那个怀抱就是最安心的地方。尽管日后他亲自经历了大战，他见过Thranduil在战场上杀伐果决的样子，他见过他的王以一敌百的磅礴气势，却永远抵不上小时候那一眼的震撼。Legolas收紧手指，牢牢回握着王的手，不想放开，是否就可以永远不放开？  
密林已经很久没有开宴会了，自从王子走后，他们的王对此意兴阑珊，如今，当王子的归来在臣民间一经知晓，几乎都不用密林总管费心，深爱他们的王和王子的木精灵们就自觉自动的准备起来了。Legolas回到自己的房间，换下了深绿的猎装，散开了发辫，没有换上Galion为他准备的装束，而是打开自己的衣橱，不出所料的，他的一切都还在那里，浅银色的宽松上装，贴身的皮裤和短靴。上装的前襟一排密实的细扣，长大后，他总是老老实实的将所有的口子系的整整齐齐，尽管领口的那一颗总让他觉得压抑。这一身装束暗缂的花纹和密林之王身上的长袍是一样的，只是颜色更浅，线条更柔和。  
Legolas看了一眼Galion准备好的装束，静静的放在他的床上，他拿起镶嵌着白宝石的头冠，那是他在伊西利安加冕时，他的父亲亲手为他带上的，那一身是伊西利安领主的装束，由内而外无一不是他当日加冕时的穿戴，究竟是Galion细心至此为他在密林准备了一套一模一样的，还是……Legolas收起心思，或许，他现在还不该有这样的念想，两百年的领主之责让他懂得，绝对不要在没有证据的情况下做无谓的推测。Legolas没有动那一身领主的装束，却为自己戴上了白宝石头冠，那颗，传说中曾是精灵王权戒上的白宝石。

打开门，Legolas愣了愣，而后迎着日落的余光，对已然站在门口的精灵王扬起一个阔别多年的微笑，当柔嫩的绿叶卷着叶边舒展一个优美的弧度，在Thranduil琉璃一样透明的眼眸中绽开的笑容，艳绝，美绝。密林之王回应以同样温柔的微笑，千百年来也只有对着自己的爱子才会有这样柔和的笑容，Thranduil再次向Legolas伸出手，“一起去看看宴会筹备的情况？”Legolas几乎迫不及待的将手交到了王的手中，就像小时候当Ada要带他去骑大角鹿，或者带他出去打猎，或者带他去猎场教他射箭，让他内心雀跃。  
酒窖依旧是封闭阴凉的地方，Thranduil亲手接了一杯多卫宁交到Legolas手中，鲜红的酒液盛在水晶雕花的酒杯中，在暖黄的魔法灯光照射下折射出绚丽的光泽，Legolas端起酒杯小抿一口，依旧，并不是他喜爱的味道。“我一直不明白，您为何喜欢多卫宁，Ada。”Legolas微微抬起头看着Thranduil，湛蓝的眸子里是道不明的情绪，他却又仰头喝了一大口酒，“多卫宁醇美，果香馥郁，但它终究是烈酒……就像火，从喉头，一直烧到心口，回味起来，是苦的。”Thranduil微微皱起眉头，他知道Legolas还有想说的，却先一步按下爱子还想举杯的手，“这样会喝醉的。”  
Thranduil低沉的嗓音在封闭的酒窖中回荡开，透过Legolas的耳膜直达他的心神，Legolas看着Thranduil俊美的脸庞，觉得自己恐怕已经醉了，他笑了笑手指摩挲着酒杯上的花纹，“Ada，您知道么，伊西利安也有多卫宁，却没有这儿的好喝。我酿了满满一个酒窖的多卫宁，亲手酿的，可我……并不爱喝。”他抬眼看着Thranduil，向他举了举手里的多卫宁，一口饮尽，“我亲手为您酿造了满满一个酒窖的多为宁，可您从未来过，自我加冕之后，您……从未来过伊西利安。”Legolas的唇被多卫宁染得鲜红，他弯起嘴角，清风闭月的笑，笑落一树烟花，却苦不堪言。  
Thranduil拿走Legolas手中的酒杯，伸手打理了他耳鬓微乱的金发，“宴会的主人在出席之前就醉了可不好。”说着，便拉着爱子的手，走了出去。外面，打开的石殿，巨树围绕，藤萝缭乱，那是精灵们喜爱的宴会之地，足够开放也足够隐蔽，魔方灯光的照耀下，尽管臣民们已然开始了小规模的庆祝，但当密林最闪耀的两位精灵出现之时，还是让他们屏住了呼吸，这是那样触手可及他们敬爱的王与王子，却又是那样遥不可及的美丽如星辰一般的存在。

Legolas醉了么？恐怕没有，他举手投足间已是一位沉稳的领主，他轻盈的迈着步子，端着酒杯，与臣民们交谈欢笑，或者扶着哪位幸运的女精灵跳上一只舞。王子喝着他从来不喜欢的多卫宁，比以往任何时候喝的都要多而快，他的脸颊已飞上酡红，却显得更为隽美，或而偷偷看着自己上座的父亲，观察到他对着自己皱起眉头，他只是笑，脚下一点都显不出醉态。  
浅银色的身影在宽阔的林间飞扬一周，回到Thranduil身边，Legolas像小时候那样跪坐在父亲的脚边，脑袋伏在父亲的腿上，他几乎喝掉了半桶多卫宁，又笑闹了许久，他有些热解开了自己的领扣，Thranduil略显冰凉的手贴在他的颊边，舒适的温度让他不禁蹭了上去。Legolas深呼吸两下，而后靠着父亲的小腿，仰起头，眼中落满星光，他轻启薄唇，清亮的嗓音浅浅的散开，瞬间，整个密林寂静了下来，只留下王子的歌声，空灵通透，是世上最美妙的歌声。

不知风会带我前往何方，  
不知冷雨狂雷会将我击打，  
不知落下之处是否明媚富饶，  
我不愿落在远方长成大树，  
我只愿回到最初的地方，  
为何不将我挽留？  
请将我挽留。

歌声戛然而止，Legolas转眼看着Thranduil，却无法在密林之王俊美的脸上看出一丝情绪。王子依然笑着，他再次伏在父亲的膝头，眯起了双眼，仿佛自己是真的醉了。

愿清风会轻柔的带你飞翔，  
愿狂雨从来只在我的枝冠激荡，  
原你落在鲜花开遍的温暖之处，  
我祝福你在远方拥有自己的土壤，  
却期望有一日风会带你回家，  
那时我会张开怀抱，  
我会将你挽留。

歌声停下的一刹那，整个密林都没有意识到发生了什么，直到细碎的询问渐渐传开，天哪，那是他们的王！自王继位以来，便再也没有在臣民面前歌唱过，那曾经只能从为数不多的高龄精灵们口中得知的，欧洛费尔王朝时期的王子的歌。那低沉华丽的嗓音，回应着王子方才的歌声，在密林中久久回荡，如今，Legolas是真的醉了，他轻声喊着Ada，包含了无数情感，密林之王却笑得浅淡，“起来走走吧，Tithenlass，你醉了。”  
Thranduil带着Legolas来到一处矮地，离欢闹的精灵们不远，却僻静，另一边明黄的魔法灯光能照耀到此处，仰头，星光却更胜，脚下是一方细草，身后是巨大的树干和藤蔓，远处是平静的湖面，还能听到精灵们在为刚才的歌唱津津乐道。Legolas一直笑着，双手缠着父亲的手臂，“您知道么，我很久没有醉过了，在伊西利安，我不敢醉，我怕稍有行差踏错就要连累我的臣民，我才明白，您有许多的不得已。”他随着Thranduil的脚步，轻盈的精灵鲜有的脚步踉跄。  
Thranduil忽而收紧了手臂扶着Legolas的腰将对方带进自己怀里，撞进父亲宽阔的胸膛，他松了一口气，精灵被树枝绊倒说出去会不会被Gimli笑死。“小心些，别又像上次那样摔倒了。”Thranduil轻轻拍着Legolas的后背，Legolas却惊讶的抬起头，他只在伊西利安摔倒过一次，没有任何其他精灵知道此事，“您……来过。”确信的口吻，“可您……不来见我？”他却不知该笑还是该哭，终究他还是笑了。  
伊西利安的领主是出了名的温和爱笑，他的笑容是那样纯净美好，其中却有多少不能说，不敢说，都在心里收的好好的，不曾外露。Legolas的笑，一如Thranduil的冷峻，皆是不能戳破的伪装，like father like son。“Tithenlass，”密林之王将爱子扶正，他从未想过自己的孩子会在某些方面与自己相像至此，“我教过你很多，今天，最后一课。”Legolas收紧了扶着Thranduil衣袍的手指，他听到他的王他的父亲这样说，“不要勉强自己，遵从本心。”  
遵从本心……王子看着密林之王淡然的样子，他真的可以遵从本心么？“那么……”Legolas靠近一步，“请原谅我，Ada。”放开一切背负，只是踮起脚尖的轻触，很快便分开，是唇上的一次博弈，密林之王却沉着目光，而他的王子则笑得苦涩。脚步辗转王子落荒而逃，又怎么逃得过王的手腕，重被揽进怀里的瞬间，Legolas几乎失去站立的力气，“我有罪，Ada，我应该离开，也已经去不了西方，我想哪里都可以，请放我走。”  
王子的身材饱满，骨架修长，与密林之王相比起来并不足够高大，Thranduil将Legolas紧紧困在怀中，丰润的唇就贴在Legolas的耳尖，“我亦有罪。”  
Legolas睁大了双眼，他转身看着Thranduil，看到一双含笑的深蓝色眸子，像是漩涡，将要卷走他的灵魂，“Ada……”回应他的是缠绵的吻。Legolas的经验不多，床伴少有，亦不热衷，而压抑百年的恋慕终于得到回应，这一吻，几乎要让他忘记呼吸。唇舌交缠，多卫宁的回苦在津液交换间被冲淡，只留下芬芳的果香，和不知何处起的甜蜜滋味。

当胸膛贴着胸膛，起伏之间连心跳的频率都变得一致，密林之王是如此深爱自己的孩子，无关责任无关义务，无关彼此的身份界定，他从来也不在乎，他在乎的只有怀中的绿叶。如今年轻的身体在他怀中折着腰，生涩的回应他的索吻，Legolas紧张的抱着Thranduil的脖颈，灿金色的发丝在他之间缠绕，呼吸之间灌满了密林之王的气息，Legolas将自己贴进宽阔的胸膛，来不及咽下的津液就顺着唇角满溢。  
精灵王修长的手指一颗一颗解开王子的上衣，手法熟练一如王子年少时为他更换衣衫，关于爱子的一切Thranduil从来都是亲力亲为，就连总管Galion也无从假手。沁凉的空气接触到皮肤的瞬间，Legolas才恍然惊醒，“嗯……Ada？”然而Thranduil并没有放过他的意思，只是双手拉着衣襟缓慢的拨开宽松的外衣，而后再次低头沿着Legolas的脖子舔吻。“Ada！外面……”Legolas按着父亲的肩头，意图抽身，却被拉下双手用单手制到身后，舌尖带着高热舔过王子嫩滑的下颚，惊起层层战栗，“记得我说的么Tithenlass？遵从本心。”  
只是一树之隔，那边灯火通明是哄笑的精灵，或起舞或歌唱，身影攒动，这边，他们的王正将王子制于怀中，舌尖卷着胸前立起的红樱舔弄，Legolas挺着胸膛，散开的长发凌乱的挂在身上，他的身下已然饱满挺立，晶莹的液体已经沾湿了皮裤的内里。Legolas咬着嘴唇，他不敢出声，他不敢想象若是让臣民们发现他们的王子正和王正做着这样背德的事。Thranduil将他压到树干上，外围的声响让他觉得身后只隔了一张纸那样薄薄的距离，让他无所适从。  
Thranduil褪下Legolas的皮裤，手指隔着亵裤勾勒着欲望的形状，Legolas急喘两声将脑袋埋到父亲的肩膀，死死咬着唇。终究是舍不得，Thranduil放开制约着Legolas的双手，抬起他的下巴曲着食指塞进艳红的薄唇，指节压着软舌轻轻的磨蹭，“别咬伤了。”王的声线压抑着情欲，显得尤为性感，贯穿Legolas的耳膜，几乎要让他在一瞬间高潮。终于被解放的双手紧紧攀附着王的脊背，Legolas仰着头，努力放低呼吸的声音，昂扬之物便顶着王的华丽长袍，在冰凉的长袍暗缂的花纹上来回摩擦。  
宽松的上衣半解，堪堪只能遮住胯骨，后方圆润的嫩肉露出一半格外撩人，密林之王毫不在意的褪下手中的戒指就扔在地上，迫不及待的用修长的手指在夹紧的股缝间揉搓。王子的双腿被半褪的皮裤绑缚，短靴也阻碍了他的行动，他不安的颤抖着死死攥着Thranduil依然穿戴的整整齐齐的衣袍，他的父亲，爱人，终于好心的托起他的身子靠到树干上，帮他将腿上的衣物褪尽。然而，哪有真的那么好心，Legolas一手撑着王的肩膀，一手向后扶着树干，双腿被王拉开而后盘道自己的腰杆，王的长袍下，傲然挺立的欲望正抵着他赤裸的后穴。  
“啊……”后方被手指侵入的一瞬间，Legolas还是忍不住发出一身喟叹，这句轻微的声响似乎极大的取悦了Thranduil，以至于他终于放开被他舔咬的充血饱胀的乳尖，转而又给了Legolas一个奖励的吻。修长的手指包裹着欲望，密林之王颇有些坏心眼的咬着王子的耳尖，“帮我脱衣服Tithenlass。”可是正被开拓的身体，颤抖的双手无论如何也解不开长袍上细致的内扣，每次做错，他的王就会惩罚他，用两根手指交替着在他的甬道中戳弄，含着他的耳垂，或用手指夹着他的乳尖搓弄，势必要逼得他呻吟出来，让他在臣服于欲望和担心被发现之间惊心的挣扎煎熬。  
Legolas最终也不知如何解开的衣袍，或许Thranduil终于还是怕将他欺负的太狠，帮了他一把，他回过神，却只能感受到Thranduil火热的硬物摩擦着他的后穴。早已被王细心打开的花蕾正轻微的张合着就像邀请，然后他的王一鼓作气进入他的身体。这是一种巨大的满足，百年来的恋慕不知所起，却情深难除，他从未与所爱离的如此之近，Thranduil将自己深埋在Legolas的体内，每一寸都紧紧贴合，跳动的血脉和喷薄的欲望顷刻间烧尽理智。  
冲撞间，Legolas再也咬不死双唇，他的双腿紧紧缠着Thranduil的腰杆，双手紧扣着对方的脖颈，他吻着他的王，呼吸带着呻吟弥漫在Thranduil的耳边，“Ada……Ada……我快死了……Ada……嗯……留下我，留下我，啊……”他终是将自己全身心的交给他的王，任由自己在欲望的海上起起伏伏，只求能离爱人在近一点，更近一点，他甜腻的呻吟着，收缩着身体取悦他的王，外界的一切均被隔绝，满心满眼都只有Thranduil。  
“I love you， Tithenlass，more than anything，”Thranduil每深入一寸，便吐出一字，“more than life。”他能感受到怀里的身子每听到一句，便紧致一分，“Stay，Tithenlass，Stay！”爱情从来也不复杂，只要心意相通，祸福相依，生死相随，外界的一切都可以忽略。爱是世上最纯粹的东西，爱就是爱，无关其他。

欢迎王子回家的宴会持续了整晚，期间，并没有什么精灵发现后半段他们的王和王子完全消失了，或许是他们之间的默契，或许是总管Galion的授意，不得而知。只是密林的最后一篇绿叶终于回来了，王的心不再缺损，密林也繁茂如初。Gimli一直在很多天之后才又见到了行动不怎么自在的Legolas，而他得到了一个不太好的消息，绿叶不打算西渡了，当然了，Gimli也并没有提出异议，本来，西不西渡的他也不甚在意。他决定要写一本密林游记，因为他在这里收到了高规格的待遇，这恐怕与王子效应脱不了干系。而Gimli终于也说出了一句让Legolas感到高兴的话，“原来你的父亲也不是不近人情么！”  
不过，矮人有时候的思维方向的确有些奇怪，他在几天后倒是又向Legolas提出了另一个要求，“Legolas……你看，我能不能问你要一根你父亲的头发？”伊露维塔集万物之美于密林之王，连矮人也不能幸免。  
“反了天了！不准觊觎我Ada！”  
看，密林今天依旧生机盎然。  
FIN


	2. Oasis

Oasis  
瑟莱AU/OOC，非父子  
沙漠古国王储瑟X顶级封面模特莱

E1 皇后沙洲  
“每一粒砂砾都有一个等待被讲述的故事，只是因为你听不懂风吹过砂砾的声响，不代表它的故事不够动人。”青年流水般温和的嗓音娓娓道出，他缓缓收拢修长洁白的五指，手中的白沙便从指缝见缓缓流走。  
青年并不是什么多愁善感的人，只是头一回见到如此广袤无垠的沙漠让他心中忽的升起这样的感慨，况且，他从未见过这样美丽的沙漠，与平时再电视里见过的完全不同，这里的沙，是如同月辉一般，纯净的银白色。  
青年名叫莱戈拉斯，是当今世界时尚界排的上前五的封面模特兼设计师，他对时尚的敏锐度以及对艺术的绝高鉴赏力，连同他作为一个模特儿的完美身材以及令人过目难忘的如同精灵一般的绝色容颜，皆是人们津津乐道的话题，更何况，这样好的男人，还是单身呢。  
莱戈拉斯此次前来沙漠是接了一个拍摄任务，要拍出沙漠文明的深沉，内敛，来自异域的别样优雅以及神秘。试镜的时候，莱戈拉斯站在镜头前，他的眉峰比平时挑的低了些，眼尾却扬的高了些，他的左边唇角比右边唇角挑高了一个几不可查的角度，他轻轻的将自己浅金色的长发向后拢了拢，就是这样细微的差别，莱戈拉斯几乎将拍摄的要求演绎的淋漓尽致，所以毫无悬念的拿到了这份工作。而挑出来的另一位合作者，则是与他齐名的哈尔迪尔。  
不过在这样一片，全人类对其了解几乎和海洋一样稀少的不毛之地，总是容易发生各种各样意想不到的事情。莱戈拉斯想，他早就该猜到的，比如，一开始飞机就误点了，到达目的地后，又因为极端天气变化而备降周边机场，第二天随队到达原定城市后又得知他们的行李还没有送到。莱戈拉斯和哈尔迪尔对视一眼，这可……不是什么好兆头。  
是的，实际上，哈尔迪尔对于自身的处境认识十分透彻，但是莱戈拉斯是个贪玩的。既然行李没到，无法开工，那么这么漂亮的沙漠，不去骑趟骆驼真是太对不起自己这么折腾这一程了。  
莱戈拉斯拉着哈尔迪尔一起去看白沙漠，这一片沙漠有个好听的名字叫月影沙洲。但当地人更喜欢称其为，皇后沙洲，因为在他们的眼中，他们未来的皇帝，现在的王储，完美的像太阳一样耀眼，那么能配得上成为他妻子的也只有月神，他们以此作为美好的期望，并用最通俗的方式表达了这样的厚爱。  
事实证明，人在倒霉的时候绝对不要尝试任何事，哈尔迪尔用血的教训告诉你，被突然奔跑起来的骆驼颠下背，还在沙漠里摔了个狗啃泥，是一种怎样酸爽的感受。哈尔迪尔破相了，倒是不严重，就是摔到了嘴，牙齿磕到了嘴唇，肿的跟两根香肠一样，话也没法好好说，饭也没法好好吃，莱戈拉斯还笑他，哈尔迪尔一瞪眼，直接甩手不干了。  
好吧，此时此刻，虽然行李是到了，可是少了搭档，这大片还是拍不下去，这可如何是好？急坏了随行导演和摄影师了，眼看着场地都要建起来了，要知道请一趟莱戈拉斯也不容易，他的档期也是很满的，如果这次的任务十五天内不能完成，那么莱戈拉斯的下一个档期将会是一年零八个月之后。  
随行导演在拍摄主场的月影沙漠转的跟热锅上的蚂蚁，一边转一边数落莱戈拉斯，“现在怎么办？啊？好好的干嘛要去骑骆驼？没事儿进什么白沙漠？啊？现在你让我上哪儿再给你找个搭档？”莱戈拉斯讪讪笑了笑，挠了挠鬓角心想这也怪我？  
但很快他的视线就转开了，因为周围的人群开始窃窃私语起来，莱戈拉斯循着声音的方向慢慢搜寻过去，蔚蓝的双眼在沙漠晴空之下显得尤为透亮，他的视线逡巡了一圈，并没有发现什么异样。倒是眼前的导演还在嚷嚷，“你让我上哪儿变一个世界级的模特给你搭档啊！我……诶？等等……世……世世界级的！模模模特！”说着，他朝着人群空开的一处直直的指过去。  
莱戈拉斯挑了挑眉毛，转身朝着导演指着的方向，那里站着一个男人，一个让莱戈拉斯惊为天人的男人。或许他对自己的外貌已经有了足够的认识，但他觉得他根本找不出一个贴切的词语来形容眼前这个人，他有着和自己一样的蓝眼睛，只是颜色更接近深邃的大海，他有着和自己一样的金色长发，只是颜色更接近黄金王冠般的耀眼。  
他身材结实修长，穿着阿拉伯传统的白色长袍，用碧玺石的流苏链缠着头巾，他朝着莱戈拉斯的方向望过来，那双眼睛甚至带来了海洋广袤神秘的气息，看着故作淡定的莱戈拉斯和手舞足蹈的导演，男人微微勾起丰润的唇角，送了个清风碧月的笑容，莱戈拉斯脑海中立刻蹦出四个字——无冕之王。

E2 帝王心术  
与表面的荒芜形成鲜明对比的，是深藏几百米的地下蕴含着富可敌国的宝藏。坐拥一整片富饶的沙海，默克伍德王国的历史从未被中断，从千年之前的艾恩格伦古国至今，属于这个王国的一切文明被完整的保留了下来，成为了一块活化石。  
古老的文明总会有很多传说，配套的，也一定会有很多神秘的习俗被遗留下来。天神一般的男子优雅的在绚丽热闹的集市中穿行，他会接过小女孩送上的海神花，微笑着用双指碰了碰自己的唇又轻轻的点在小姑娘的额头。他将那一支半开的银边国王海神花别在腰间，继续漫无目的的从集市中穿过。  
“您残损的灵魂，在皇后沙洲。”男子停下脚步，并没与转身，只是转动他大海一般的眸子望着一旁女巫打扮的人，她将自己裹得严严实实只露出一双漆黑的眼睛，“殿下，您的千年来漂泊无依的灵魂，将要得到安宁。去啊！去皇后沙洲！”  
默克伍德王国皇室，最受民众爱戴的并非他们的国王欧洛菲尔陛下，而是他们唯一的王储，瑟兰迪尔殿下。这位殿下自出生起就显示了他的与众不同，以至于欧洛菲尔从未想过要再有别的孩子。关于这位殿下有诸多的传说，他早熟，神情总是悲天悯人，他从很小的时候就有一双仿佛历经万世的深邃眼眸。他的外貌是如此完美，继承了来自父亲的帝王之姿，以及来自母亲的精致容颜。臣民们传说，他是主神的地上代行者，或者，他便是主神本身。  
瑟兰迪尔从集市回到皇宫可以穿过月影沙漠，也可以绕过月影沙漠，吉普赛女巫的话让他起了兴趣往月影沙漠的方向折转而去，这一折转，同时扭转了两个人的命运。当他站在人群的外围看到站在被圈起来的一小片沙漠中的莱戈拉斯，他突然开始相信神话，他看到那个青年，就有了来自灵魂深处的共鸣，叫嚣着要靠近他，将他纳入怀中。  
因此，在他听说对方希望邀请他参与拍摄的时候，他几乎未经思考就答应了下来。周围的臣民们在他们的王储面前是不会提出任何反对意见的，他们会做的只是回去奔走相告，接着就会有人山人海前来围观。  
瑟兰迪尔发现那个青年有着如同天空一样澄澈的双眸，正定定的望着自己，他虽然看不清对方眼中的情绪，但他对于对方这样专注的视线感到满意。他勾起了丰润的唇角，走到青年身边，“你好，我叫瑟兰迪尔。”  
青年闪了闪神，随后友好的伸出手，“你好，莱戈拉斯。”然而回应他的并不是一个友好的握手，而是对方高大宽厚的身躯整个覆盖过来，瑟兰迪尔张开双手将180的莱戈拉斯拥进了怀里。莱戈拉斯有些楞，瑟兰迪尔身上属于异域香料的独特味道十分好闻，清淡却悠长，缭绕在周围的空气里，有一种令人平静的力量。  
瑟兰迪尔和莱戈拉斯行了个贴面礼，松开后，身后的导演突然插了句嘴,“没想到你们已经这么熟悉了，阿拉伯人民真是热情好客啊。”莱戈拉斯听了特比别想翻白眼，但在瑟兰迪尔面前他还是忍住了。接着导演又说出了让人大跌眼镜的话，“那个……瑟兰迪尔啊，你太高了，我们组没有合适你的服装啊……”  
莱戈拉斯这下真的忍不住翻了个白眼，服装都不到位就先把人拉入伙了……蔚蓝的眼珠转了一圈而后用一种“你是不是傻”的表情看着导演，导演“嘿嘿”的傻笑了两声。瑟兰迪尔看着莱戈拉斯的小表情，眼尾的鱼尾纹又加深了几分，他觉得莱戈拉斯活泼的样子实在可爱，他还从没觉得谁的样子在他眼里是这样灵动，就像是一片灰白的世界突然多了一抹彩虹。  
“服装的话，如果是长袍，我自己就有。需要什么风格的……我让管家送来。”瑟兰迪尔从善如流的答到。导演倒是喜出望外了，他要的可不就是长袍么！而莱戈拉斯却注意到了“管家”这个词，看来这个高大帅气的男人来头不小。

瑟兰迪尔没有接触过模特行业，也并不了解摄影，他的生活大多数时间都被学习如何高效的管理一个国家所填满。业余时间也是接受高雅艺术的熏陶，并没有更多的时间去玩摄影，但有些人大约天生就有绝佳的镜头感。

由于哈尔迪尔的意外退出，这次的主题从双模特儿改为了单一模特儿与配演模特儿，莱戈拉斯的中心度被大大提高。而现在莱戈拉斯却觉得完全没有这个必要，他一开始都做好准备要指导瑟兰迪尔的走位了，却没想到瑟兰迪尔适应的这么快，与他之间的配合，主次之间的衔接，包括表情的管理都那么游刃有余。  
莱戈拉斯并不是一个容易自来熟的人，但被他认可的人通常都能成为很好的朋友，试摄结束，导演拿来相机中拍摄的几组照片给莱戈拉斯看，莱戈拉斯对镜头中瑟兰迪尔的表现刮目相看。他抬起头却没有在身边看到瑟兰迪尔，瑟兰迪尔对此并不怎么感兴趣，他站到了白色沙丘的边缘，遥望着西挂的红日。  
他长长的金发在后颈处松松的挽了一个髻，微风扶起他的碎发，长袍下摆翩翩摇摆，显得静谧而孤寂。莱戈拉斯刚好捕捉到这个画面，他不假思索的举起了相机，只是单纯的为了留住这一刻美的令人窒息的画面。  
导演对于瑟兰迪尔现在的着装就十分满意，他让莱戈拉斯去换装，而后希望瑟兰迪尔能够留下，在深夜拍摄一组星光背景的素材，以表达神秘莫测的沙漠文明。瑟兰迪尔答应了，连导演都感到惊讶的爽快，而瑟兰迪尔只是给家里的管家打了个电话，“Galion，送些长袍和配饰过来，月影沙洲，摄制组。另外，近两日我可能不回去，和父……父亲，说一声。”  
听到消息的欧洛菲尔并没有感到惊讶，他只是笑了笑，父子之间像足了的神韵，欧洛菲尔看着皇座后方巨大的沙洲壁画，“莫非……预言要成真……”  
夜里的拍摄并没有持续太长时间，倒是夜间场景的布置花费了更多的时间，等待的时候，莱戈拉斯通常喜欢坐在临时帐篷里，端着手机玩游戏。但今天不同，他看到瑟兰迪尔独自坐在火堆旁，屈着单膝，一只手闲适的搁在膝盖上，伸直了另一条长腿，一手撑在白沙上，他微微抬头看着天边的勾月，勾月在他深蓝的眼中划出一道明亮的半圈弧。  
莱戈拉斯不知不觉走到瑟兰迪尔身边，挨着他坐下，他盘着双腿，双手撑着沙地，学着瑟兰迪尔的样子望着夜空，“我一直没明白，为什么这里的人们将未来的皇后比作月亮。”瑟兰迪尔漫不经心的“哦？”了一声，莱戈拉斯看了看他，转回眼又继续说道，“日升月落，日月永远不可能同辉不是么？这样的爱情，算什么祝福啊……”  
“不单是爱情而已……”瑟兰迪尔眨了眨眼，纤长浓密的睫毛像是刷过了漫天星辰，“其实日月一直都在一起，只是当太阳发光的时候，月光太过于暗淡而不为人所见。但如果太阳某时某刻失去光芒，那么又由谁在漆黑之中为人们照亮前路呢？”瑟兰迪尔转过头望着莱戈拉斯，青年的眸子即使在黑夜中也像是收拢了白日的晴空一般蔚蓝，“在默克伍德王国，皇后从来不是帝王的附庸，他们是与帝王携手共进的人，历来如此。”

E3 夜宴不速  
莱戈拉斯见到了瑟兰迪尔的管家，加里安看起来是个很可靠的人，而且品味也着实很不错，他带来的衣服配饰深受导演的好评。另外，加里安本人看着也十分适合做模特儿，导演拉着他问长问短，加里安只能礼貌的笑笑表示他的工作是终生制的，应该不存在转业的可能。倒是……一来二往的，加里安和组里的服装设计师林笛儿混熟了，后来还发展了一段跨国情谊，自然，这些都是后话了。  
瑟兰迪尔的衣服被整整齐齐的安置在了服装组，他暂时也跟着摄制组一起住在了附近的酒店里，酒店的环境当然是好的，富饶的默克伍德王国即便是一般的小旅馆也绝对是精致舒适的。他们住的五星级酒店，瑟兰迪尔的房间被安排在了莱戈拉斯对面，他们经常在进出的时候刚好看到对方，然后会互相微笑着打个招呼，再一同下楼。  
莱戈拉斯每天都有锻炼的习惯，他从片场回来，吃过晚饭之后就会到楼上的健身房健身，必定要把身上的每一块肌肉都练到一边才罢休，以跑步热身开始，到慢跑平静结束。他穿着白色的背心，背上被汗水浸湿，他的手臂肌肉绷出漂亮的线条，汗水沿着修长的脖颈流入领口不见。紧身的背心勒出他纤细漂亮的腰线，和隐约可见的腹肌，他的身材不算太过于膨胀的肌肉型，身上的每一块肌肉不多一分不少一分，修长结实，柔韧舒展，赏心悦目。  
莱戈拉斯每天都去锻炼，却从来没见到过瑟兰迪尔，他很好奇，在更衣室里见到的对方天神一般的体魄，难道从来不需要健身维持么？不会有人连身材都能天生吧？这也太犯规了。不过某一次机缘巧合之下，莱戈拉斯知道原来瑟兰迪尔也上健身房，只不过他不练器材，他只是游泳，而且每次都比莱戈拉斯晚一个小时去，所以他俩从来没碰上过。  
莱戈拉斯第一次，意外的看到瑟兰迪尔在泳池里的样子，惊得差点一脚滑进了泳池。瑟兰迪尔在蝶泳，双臂从水中伸出，犹如蝶翅般打开，水花沿着他强健的手臂甩出蝶翼的形状。背上的肌肉线条从收紧到瞬间的打开，而后拉神，蝴蝶骨在皮下的游移，一气呵成的变化就像推倒一串复杂的多米诺骨牌般令人神清气爽。  
莱戈拉斯忍不住的鼓掌，在瑟兰迪尔游过两个来回，触底的时候，莱戈拉斯蹲到了瑟兰迪尔的泳道边，“天哪瑟兰……你简直就像是专业的运动员，太漂亮了。”  
瑟兰迪尔从水下窜出来，甩了甩头，用手将沾湿的金发往后一捋，水珠沿着他的脸颊淌到下巴，凝滞一瞬之后又低落泳池，莱戈拉斯不自觉的咽了口口水……这么近距离的看还真是诱人啊……瑟兰迪尔没有错过莱戈拉斯的小动作，他抹开唇角笑起来，“曾经是专业运动员。”他答到，而后从水中一跃而起，撑着泳池壁跳了出来，身上的水珠汇成蜿蜒的水流沿着胸肌，腹肌，人鱼线慢慢淌进低腰的泳裤中。  
莱戈拉斯不自在的别开眼，啊……美好的肉体。“那，后来怎么不……不游了？”  
“不喜欢戴泳帽。”瑟兰迪尔理所当然的回答到，他将一头金发绞了绞水，披上毛巾袍，随意的用腰带扎了起来，“小叶子？”

“嗯……啊？”莱戈拉斯愣了愣，随后有些窘迫的跟了上去，他怎么会对一个男人的身体如此垂涎，简直要命。“诶？你喊我什么？”  
“小叶子……”瑟兰迪尔停下等了莱戈拉斯两步，并肩之后，他凑过去喊了一声，“你的名字不就是绿叶的意思？”莱戈拉斯被瑟兰迪尔的呼吸吹的有些痒，他刚游完泳，体温和呼吸都偏低，莱戈拉斯刚锻炼完却热血沸腾的，于是两人靠近的时候，感官特别明显。  
在更衣室收拾的时候，莱戈拉斯忍不住摸了摸瑟兰迪尔的腰肌，感叹了一句，真漂亮啊……瑟兰迪尔觉得好笑，他也不客气的伸手捏了莱戈拉斯的腰，莱戈拉斯跟只受惊的猫儿一样蹦了起来，“别……”  
瑟兰迪尔笑着搓了搓手指，“怕痒？”  
莱戈拉斯皱了皱眉，他冲过去对着瑟兰迪尔的腰也捏了一把，可对方一点反应都没有，“嗯？你不怕痒？”瑟兰迪尔挑了挑眉，给了个“显而易见”的表情。“不可能！人总有弱点的！不是腰那就是……”说着他又去挠瑟兰迪尔的脖颈，咯吱窝，背，可瑟兰迪尔大大方方的让他摸，一点反应都没有。莱戈拉斯气结，“怎么可能！你顿感！”  
瑟兰迪尔很想笑，他觉得莱戈拉斯就像头横冲直撞的小鹿，可爱至极，“一般来说，人的认知都来自于自身。所以……”莱戈拉斯还没反应来这句话的意思，瑟兰迪尔长臂一捞就把他按进了怀里，另一只手从他的脖颈开始捏揉，然后沿着背脊一路抚摸下来，到了腰肌处又按揉一把，再绕到咯吱窝使劲挠。  
“不……哈哈哈哈哈……瑟兰迪尔，哈哈哈……你放手！别挠了……哈哈哈哈哈哈……”莱戈拉斯笑的上气不接下气，决定以后都绝对不要再跟瑟兰迪尔玩这种幼稚的游戏了，他自己是特别怕痒的。瑟兰迪尔看着伏在自己怀里，笑的满脸通红的莱戈拉斯，终于停了手，用拇指揩去了他眼角的一点湿润。  
莱戈拉斯笑的不行，丝毫没在意瑟兰迪尔的动作，他一边喘着气，一边伸手倚着瑟兰迪尔，“这次栽了……诶，瑟兰，你得补偿我，你教我蝶泳吧，我不会，那玩意儿看起来好帅。”瑟兰迪尔笑了笑，答应了。

拍摄工作进行的很顺利，很快，也就到了尾声，导演最后检查了一边底片，也叫来了莱戈拉斯和瑟兰迪尔一起看，莱戈拉斯是专业的，提出了不少建议，瑟兰迪尔却只是指着一张莱戈拉斯的照片问，“这张可以给我留底么？”莱戈拉斯到没想到瑟兰迪尔会直说，他其实也打算之后私下问导演要几张瑟兰迪尔的独照留底的，实在是太美好了这个人，作为专业模特儿的收藏癖，莱戈拉斯一定不会放过这个机会。  
莱戈拉斯那张照片是为数不多的黑白底片之一，是在圆月下拍摄的，独自站在月影沙洲，巨大的圆月洒下银辉，莱戈拉斯站在白色的沙丘旁，双眼遥望着不知名的远方，月辉洒在他浅金色的头发，与身后的白色沙丘融为一体，就好像月光在为他加冕一般，而身后沙丘的形状则像是纯白飞扬的圣袍。  
他们根据建议补拍了几张，又因为导演的私心，加拍了几张合照，他们同时选中了，莱戈坐在沙丘之上低头凝望着瑟兰迪尔，而瑟兰迪尔牵着骆驼从下而上向莱戈拉斯伸出手的那一套，作为留底纪念。整个拍摄完美杀青，导演乐坏了，横竖摄制组和莱戈拉斯都有几天的休息，瑟兰迪尔做东，带他们在默克伍德王国玩了两天，最后，开了个庆功宴，自然，毫无疑问的也是瑟兰迪尔请客。  
庆功宴上大家玩的都很开心，瑟兰迪尔让加里安带来了默克伍德王国的国酒多卫柠来招待他的朋友们。多卫柠是果酒，清香，醇厚，初尝微苦，回甘香甜，甜味经久不散，香味也会越来越浓郁，大家都喝的有些多，瑟兰迪尔倒是一点都看不出，莱戈拉斯倒是脸红的发烧。莱戈拉斯并不是不能喝，只是他很容易上头，喝一点就脸红，今天高兴，他喝的有些猛，这会儿倒是真有点懵了。  
晚宴一直到很晚都没散，不过莱戈拉斯看瑟兰迪尔一副淡漠微笑的样子，猜测这个人是不是已经醉了？于是他自告奋勇的带瑟兰迪尔上去休息。瑟兰迪尔醉了吗？怎么可能，作为一个从小在酒缸里泡大的皇太子，把全组轮着喝趴下了他都不会醉。倒是莱戈拉斯自己有些踉跄了，多卫柠后颈足，这会儿风一吹，莱戈拉斯觉出味儿来了，晕的不行。  
结果倒变成瑟兰迪尔把莱戈拉斯送回了房间，莱戈拉斯一躺倒床上就愣了愣，“诶……不对啊，不是……应该我送……送你吗？”瑟兰迪尔伸手摸了摸莱戈拉斯的额头，觉得烫的有些不正常，莱戈拉斯嘟囔了句要喝水，瑟兰迪尔就赶紧给他拿水去了。把人扶起来靠在怀里，瑟兰迪尔手把手的喂水，莱戈拉斯却是个调皮的，喝完水还跟瑟兰迪尔抢水杯，结果到好，把水全撒瑟兰迪尔身上了。  
“啊……抱歉……”莱戈拉斯反应慢半拍的伸手去拍，“弄湿了……唔……怎么办？”他小鹿一样的双眼迷迷蒙蒙的显得十分无辜，修长的手指去解瑟兰迪尔的长袍，“不行啊……湿了的衣服不能穿……会感冒的……”瑟兰迪尔一把握住了莱戈拉斯的手，将他的指尖凑到自己唇边，眼看着莱戈拉斯跟着抬起眼愣愣的看着自己，瑟兰迪尔勾起一个十足魅惑的笑容，他盯着莱戈拉斯的双眼，放慢了动作，仿佛要让莱戈拉斯将每一帧都看仔细一般的，轻轻吻上了莱戈拉斯的指尖。  
莱戈拉斯被这个突如其来的吻激的缩了缩手指，“嗯？不是……怎么……？”  
瑟兰迪尔端起莱戈拉斯的下巴，“还是想试试更刺激的？”  
莱戈拉斯眯着湿润的双眼凑近过去，缓缓地缓缓地，像是受了蛊惑一般，虔诚的吻上了瑟兰迪尔的唇。浅触，舌尖的试探，轻轻的划过丰润的唇，挑逗着整齐的齿列，瑟兰迪尔突然发力，将人按倒在床上，勾着莱戈拉斯调皮的舌尖，深深的舔吻起来。  
“唔……嗯！”莱戈拉斯原本就反应慢半拍，加之瑟兰迪尔突如其来的攻势，又是这样高超的吻技，他有些招架不住。他蹬了蹬腿表示抗议，却并没有什么效果，瑟兰迪尔比他大了整整一个号不止，整个人压在他身上，推起来也太吃力了。更何况，他不知为何，身上的每一根骨头都觉得酥麻无比，根本使不上力，“嗯……哈，什么……什……怎么会……”

“洗澡用的精油里，加了蛇床子……”瑟兰迪尔松开被他吮的嫣红的双唇，看着莱戈拉斯满面潮红的躺在自己身下，衣衫凌乱，发丝铺散，妖冶至极，“而我身上的味道里，有依兰香。”  
“这是……什么东西？”莱戈拉斯晃了晃脑袋试图清醒一些，却把自己晃的更晕了，他扶抓着瑟兰迪尔的肩膀，“这是……什么？香……香料？”瑟兰迪尔低头伏在莱戈拉斯颈边，亲吻了他耳后一小块细腻的皮肤，引来身下一阵轻颤，“嗯……瑟兰……”  
“蛇床子原本是为了清热燥湿，预防缺氧中暑才加的……”瑟兰迪尔一边亲吻莱戈拉斯敏感的后颈，一边慢慢跟他说这话，他宽大的手掌从莱戈拉斯的衣服下摆伸进去，沿着细腻的肌理轻轻的按揉着，“不过遇上依兰香就另当别论了……”  
莱戈拉斯摸索着抓住了瑟兰迪尔的手，“别……啊……瑟兰，你……你知道你在做……做什么嘛？”他现在的力道对瑟兰迪尔来说太过于渺小了，瑟兰迪尔索性将他的双手拉起单手按在床头，而后再次吻上那双形状姣好的薄唇，舌尖勾着舌尖起舞，瑟兰迪尔深深的舔吮着莱戈拉斯的舌，由浅入深，一丝一毫都不放过。莱戈拉斯自诩吻技也算过人，但在瑟兰迪尔面前却占不到半分便宜，他被吻的气喘吁吁，都不敢相信自己会发出那种黏腻的鼻音，哼哼唧唧的，好像在撒娇。  
“我当然知道我在做什么……”瑟兰迪尔松开莱戈拉斯，唇齿间扯出一道银丝，“我在做爱，对象是你……”他附身贴到莱戈拉斯耳边，湿热的呼吸吹着敏感的耳廓，“小叶子。”  
莱戈拉斯不争气的软了腰，他挺了挺身子，又被瑟兰迪尔镇压，瑟兰迪尔顺着他额脖颈一路往下舔吻下去，一手撩起了他的上衣，赛道莱戈拉斯嘴边，“自己叼着。”双唇被拇指顶开，而后衣料被塞入，莱戈拉斯下意识的咬着下摆，而瑟兰迪尔则揉捏起他胸前的乳珠。  
“嗯！”莱戈拉斯惊的弹起了腰，瑟兰迪尔的指尖轻轻抠弄着乳投的细缝，双指捏着汝蒂来回揉搓，直到汝蒂充血挺立起来，又换手到另一边，重复相同的动作。他的嘴也没闲着，亲吻着被蹂躏过的一边乳投，舌尖卷着汝尖模仿着婴孩的动作有节奏的吸吮着，舌尖压着细缝来回挑弄，惊得莱戈拉斯不断的挺身扭动，“嗯……嗯嗯，嗯哼……”他拖长了尾音，长长的金发随着脑袋的晃动散乱开来，和瑟兰迪尔的金发纠缠在一起。  
瑟兰迪尔一手还在玩弄着红肿的乳投，一面已经用嘴撤下了莱戈拉斯的底裤，莱戈拉斯睁着大大的小鹿眼，一副震惊的模样，看着他天神一般高贵的男人，张嘴把他依然精神起来的小兄弟含进了口中。莱戈拉斯觉得自己要疯了……他忍不住松开了咬着衣摆的齿列，张嘴高声的口申口今起来，“瑟……瑟兰……你……啊！你为……为什么……嗯哈……为什么……啊啊啊……”  
瑟兰迪尔让莱戈拉斯完成了一次舒爽的高氵朝，莱戈拉斯没有想到的是，瑟兰迪尔将精油倒了出来，“等等瑟兰……你……嗯！”瑟兰迪尔没有给莱戈拉斯多说话的机会，他只是笑着，看着邪肆的挑着嘴角，沾满了精油和某些液体的手指送了进去，他松开莱戈拉斯的手，将他的手放到自己的夸间，莱戈拉斯哼哼两声，就帮瑟兰迪尔纾解起来……  
这一次，瑟兰迪尔笑的很温柔，他凑过去亲吻了莱戈拉斯的额头和眉眼，“小叶子，你简直……太棒了。”莱戈拉斯没有支撑很久，他让瑟兰迪尔耐心的，温和的开拓了自己的身体，而后被对方长驱直入。他柔韧的身躯在瑟兰迪尔的身下渐渐舒展开来，双腿被分开到韧带的极限，他的腰背折起，随着瑟兰迪尔的动作上下起伏。  
他仰着脖子双手紧紧抓着瑟兰迪尔的肩膀，“啊……瑟兰……好深……嗯啊……别……不要，一直……那里……啊哈……”可瑟兰迪尔当然知道让莱戈拉斯获得极致欢愉的方法，于是他变本加厉的，朝着那一点猛冲而去，莱戈拉斯被折腾的毫无招架之力，他修长的双腿紧紧绞着瑟兰迪尔精壮的腰杆，被瑟兰迪尔抱起来坐到身上，他紧紧抱着瑟兰迪尔的脖子，仰着脑袋无措的口申口今着，因为体为的关系，让瑟兰迪尔磨蹭到更深的地方，几乎将他逼的直接身寸出来。  
莱戈拉斯不太记得后来的事，他不记得这场意料之外翻滚是怎么慢慢进入的焦灼，自己是什么时候放开，开始主动纠缠瑟兰迪尔，也不记得他们是什么时候结束的纠缠，当他有意识的时候，已经是第二天的中午。身上很干净，床上……也很干净，丝毫没有留下任何昨晚的痕迹，也没有看到瑟兰迪尔……一切就像是一场春（天）梦一样，除了自己身上吓死人的印记，和快要断掉的腰提醒他昨晚，他真的让人给睡了。  
“吃干抹净就想溜？好你个瑟兰迪尔，我莱戈拉斯不让你跪在我面前，我就跟你姓！”

E4玲珑不囚  
“各位请留步……”  
莱戈拉斯拖着酸痛的身体，拎着他的背包从酒店大堂慢悠悠走出来的时候，就见到摄制组被堵在了酒店门口。他懒洋洋走过去，从一群人身后凑出一个脑袋，小声的问了一旁的工作人员发生了什么。工作人员对他努了努嘴，“被拦住了，你看那车队，啧啧……不知道又闹什么妖呢。”  
“各位……国王陛下有请，请各位将行李寄存，随我前往皇宫。”礼貌的欠了欠身，加里安端着制式化的微笑，绅士又强硬的将摄制组拦在了酒店。  
“不是……加里安，再晚我们的飞机就……诶？等等……”导演愣了愣，看着加里安，“国王陛下？你你你，你是说欧欧欧……欧洛菲尔陛下？”加里安点了点头，导演疯了，“快！快快快！把东西都放好，我们去觐见陛下！”  
加里安不知道导演突然这么兴奋是为什么，但他还是补充道，“陛下已经为各位包下一架飞机，所以请各位不用担心误机。”不过一旁的莱戈拉斯却知道，只因导演对这位陛下有着超乎寻常的执着。导演曾见过被摄像机无意中拍下的欧洛菲尔陛下一闪而过的身影，自此惊鸿一瞥后，欧洛菲尔陛下就成了导演的信仰。  
工作人员自然都是归导演指挥的，林笛儿甚至还留在加里安身边聊起了天，但莱戈拉斯，导演可指挥不了，这一点，加里安原本是打算跟他好好磨一磨嘴皮子的。可莱戈拉斯却先问了一句，“加里安……国王陛下有请，为什么是你来传达？”说着，他别有深意的对加里安眨了眨眼睛。  
加里安失笑，这位还真是思路清晰，宠辱不惊，敏锐至此，他觉得也并没有什么需要隐瞒的，加里安对莱戈拉斯欠了欠身，“您去了就会知道原委。”  
莱戈拉斯去了，跟随摄制组，到达皇宫，从外围进入内部，要经过九道拱门，每一道都那样金碧辉煌。阿拉伯式的皇宫布置，以白色为主基调，纯金勾勒的绝美图形，飘逸的弧线外形和繁复缠绕的藤蔓花纹，镶以各色宝石点缀，极尽典雅奢华。  
进到殿前，亲眼看到默克伍德王国迄今为止最伟大的国王欧洛菲尔陛下，莱莱戈拉斯也不免被震慑到，他微微颔首，并不能直视王座上的欧洛菲尔。那一位亦是完美的如同天神下凡，他暗银色的长发与纯金的流苏一并织进了头巾中，长长的拖在身后，几缕长发松松的搭在肩膀，眉前。  
国王一身纯白的长袍，样式与初次见到瑟兰迪尔时，他的那一身差不多，只是样式要更华丽，领口，广袖，下摆，都坠着金色镶边。欧洛菲尔眯着深蓝的双目，定定的望着莱戈拉斯的方向，完全忽略了一旁对他偷来炙热视线的导演先生，诚然，这样的视线对以为国王来说是很不礼貌的，不过显然欧洛菲尔并不在乎。  
“各位不用跪……”欧洛菲尔开口了，莱戈拉斯浑身一个激灵，这声线跟瑟兰迪尔像的有点多啊！欧洛菲尔提了提唇角，拇指摸索着食指上的权戒，“我十分感谢各位来到沙漠拍摄，为世界带去默克伍德王国的问候以及，打开世界了解默克伍德王国的通路。”他顿了顿，示意一旁的侍从给摄制组众人拿了椅子，导演有些受宠若惊，但只有加里安知道，国王这样做是为了谁。  
“历史上，我国由于其富裕与神秘层遭到过侵略，因为世界对我国的不理解而导致了残酷的战争。因此我对于各位来到沙漠拍摄宣传片此举非常赞同……”导演一听就要从凳子上起身，称颂欧洛菲尔，欧洛菲尔按了按手，示意他坐下，“有幸，皇室成员也参与其中。”此话一出，摄制组懵了……  
“然而这也才来一些问题……”欧洛菲尔的语气听上去十分为难，但表情却云淡风轻，“因为皇室肖像，不可随意使用。各位……烦请将皇室肖像的底片留下……可以吗？”  
虽然是询问，但导演知道这里头几乎没有缓和的余地，不过，“抱歉陛下，不知是哪位皇室成员……额……参与了拍摄？”其实莱戈拉斯在听到欧洛菲尔的话时，心中已经有了答案，只不过这个答案有些吓人，他不敢相信罢了。  
欧洛菲尔对着一旁招了招手，露出一个自豪的笑容，“忘了与各位介绍，犬子瑟兰迪尔，各位见过了。”莱戈拉斯闭了闭眼，果然……他就知道。眼睁睁看着昨晚跟自己纠缠大半夜的男人，穿着初见只是一般无二的装束，端着非比寻常的帝王之姿，从一旁的步道中走来，莱戈拉斯居然有种恍若隔世的错觉。  
导演看到瑟兰迪尔的时候几乎要绝望了，如果要留下所有瑟兰迪尔相关的底片，那他们岂不是全都白拍了？！“陛下……尊敬的陛下……能不能，您看……我们……我们出皇太子的肖像费可以吗？”  
“我倒不知道皇室已经落魄到需要出卖皇太子的脸面……”这句话其意是相当重的，导演吓得瞬间噤声不敢说话了。  
莱戈拉斯此时突然从座位上站起来，他盯着瑟兰迪尔，并不怎么友好的，在欧洛菲尔面前，甚至是有些失礼的，但他却毫无惧意，“陛下……说说您的条件吧。”欧洛菲尔因为这一句话二对他刮目相看，而瑟兰迪尔，自出现后虽然一言不发，眼神却一直黏在莱戈拉斯身上没有离开过。  
“如果一定要使用皇家肖像……也不是不可以。”见欧洛菲尔松口，导演立刻表示，您说，能做到的我们一定全力以赴。“在肖像使用期间，你们留下一个人，同时我会派遣一个人驻扎在你处，以便保证你们的正当使用。”  
“派遣的人……加里安吗？”莱戈拉斯对着瑟兰迪尔挑了挑眉，瑟兰迪尔勾起唇角，看了眼站在远处的加里安，加里安早就做好被自家皇太子卖掉的准备了。欧洛菲尔不置可否，二下一句，莱戈拉斯更不客气了，“那么留下的人？我吗？”此言一出，一旁的导演也经纪人都惊呆了。  
欧洛菲尔笑了笑起身跺了跺手里的权杖，“既然这位先生自请留下，那么其余各位就可以走了，飞机已经在等。”说着，转身擦过瑟兰迪尔的肩膀，便离开了。  
——我只能帮你到这儿。  
——多谢父皇。

莱戈拉斯的事情，欧洛菲尔其实很早就知道了，一开始，他并不看好这个青年，直到瑟兰迪尔某个晚上突然来找他摊牌。欧洛菲尔见过莱戈拉斯的照片，相貌的确惊艳，却也没有更多令人侧目之处了，他询问令他自满的儿子，瑟兰迪尔却告诉他，他初见莱戈拉斯的那日，在月影沙洲，见到了绿叶形状的翡翠绿洲。只存在于传说中的，据说是随着地下河不断移动的翡翠绿洲，形如绿叶，只有有缘人可以得见，是传说中月神的住所。瑟兰迪尔告诉自己的父皇，那位青年叫做莱戈拉斯——绿叶的意思。  
欧洛菲尔因此对这位青年有了兴趣，他想知道这位是不是传说中，他儿子的命定之人。今日一见，这倔强活泼的个性，还真是意外的适合他那个少年老成的儿子。瑟兰迪尔问过欧洛菲尔，为什么没有反对身为男子的莱戈拉斯。欧洛菲尔笑了笑，他说，“帝王的命运其实异常艰辛，我想要你留下子嗣何其容易，但找一个能让你忘却烦恼的爱人，谈何容易。”  
莱戈拉斯在皇宫住下了，十分僻静的单独的小院，拥有最为绿意盎然的一片花园，也是皇宫中最清亮之处，莱戈拉斯成天无所事事的时候就喜欢坐在花架下面，晒着从树叶间透出来的斑驳光亮。他在皇宫住了快三天了，并没有怎么见到瑟兰迪尔，他们只是偶尔在廊道中匆匆擦肩，打声招呼，就错身走开。  
“费伦……”加里安走后，莱戈拉斯这边就一直是费伦在照顾，“瑟兰迪尔在做什么？他每天看上去都很忙的样子。”  
“这个时间，殿下一般都在处理政事……”  
“处理政事？皇太子就已经需要做这些了么？”  
“是的，根据事件的轻重缓急，有些事在殿下的范畴就会被处理。另外，殿下还负责所有的外交事务，除非有觐见陛下的需要，不然一般都是殿下出面，因此殿下每日都很忙，加之前一段时间，殿下都不在，积压了很多……啊……”费伦突然意识到自己多嘴了。  
莱戈拉斯眯了眯眼，“费伦……我可以去看他吗？”  
莱戈拉斯当然可以去看瑟兰迪尔，或者说，瑟兰迪尔会很高兴的，如果莱戈拉斯来看他的话。当莱戈拉斯真正到达瑟兰迪尔的议事厅时，他才意识到一个皇太子肩膀上的担子有多重。仅仅是看着那些堆积的文件和门外排着队抱着文件等着觐见的人群，他就已经觉得很头大了，“费伦……他每天……我是说瑟兰迪尔，每天要这样做多久？”  
“觐见嘛？不算额外的外交任务，大约六到八个小时。文件的话，属下不知，殿下有时会带着文件回卧室。”费伦老老实实的把自家皇太子的作息给卖了。莱戈拉斯在外面看了一会儿，并没有进去，他转身对费伦说，“你去……提醒他喝水，还有……活动一下肩膀，肌肉都僵硬了。”费伦一头雾水不过还是照做了，莱戈拉斯握了握拳，他为什么要关心这个混蛋啊！只是看着他一直低头处理文件连茶都顾不上喝一口，就心软了，心疼了，一度还在想自己有什么地方能帮上他。  
瑟兰迪尔其实很高兴，让费伦一五一十的告诉他，是莱戈拉斯让他来传话的时候，他就已经觉得肩膀肌肉的酸疼并不算什么了。他这两日太忙了，也没时间去看看莱戈拉斯，希望皇宫的生活没有给他造成太大的困扰。他已经知道有些心太大的人给莱戈拉斯使了绊子，但好似莱戈拉斯本人处理的很好，他很高兴他的小叶子有这样的自觉和能力。  
当晚，当瑟兰迪尔又一次抱着一摞文件回卧室的时候，却在通往卧室的回廊上，见到了等在那里的莱戈拉斯。瑟兰迪尔勾了勾唇角，他慢慢走过去从身后靠近莱戈拉斯，而后将下班轻轻的放在莱戈拉斯的肩膀，“睡不着么？”  
“我想你在试图让我了解你，作为皇太子的你，和真正的你。”莱戈拉斯不动神色的往后靠了一步，整个人倚在瑟兰迪尔怀里，他仰头看着天空，今晚并没有月亮，“可我看的越多，却越觉得我并不了解你，同时……我在担心，我并不能帮助你什么……”  
“你眼里的我，就是真正的我。”瑟兰迪尔将手中的文件放到回廊的栏杆上，双手圈着莱戈拉斯的腰，脑袋靠着莱戈拉斯的发鬓蹭了蹭，“你可以有一生的时间来了解我。”  
“你真的觉得我适合做这个位置？我觉得我离你的世界好远……”莱戈拉斯伸手按住了被风吹起的文件，握在手里，然后下意识的开始整理，瑟兰迪尔就微笑着看着莱戈拉斯的动作，他的小叶子明明已经从骨子里开始期望替他分担重责了，嘴上却还是这样的自欺欺人。“这个……国内淡水资源匮乏，是全国性的还是地区性的？大规模开采地下水绝对是有损后世的事，不要去尝试，想想别的办法。既然国土如此富饶，就算多花点前问别国买都好……”莱戈拉斯举起手里的一份文件放到瑟兰迪尔眼前。  
瑟兰迪尔点了点头，羽毛笔放到莱戈拉斯的手心，握着他的手在文件上批了自己的名字，行云流水般的Thranduil在莱戈拉斯的笔下形成，就像是把这个名字，当做誓言一般的签在了他的生命中。莱戈拉斯觉得手中的羽毛笔好烫，他低下头，不自然的咳嗽了一声，“做了皇后……我，是不是就不能做模特了？也不能做时装设计师了？”  
“你可以做任何你想做的事。”瑟兰迪尔握着莱戈拉斯的肩膀，将人转过身面对自己，他端着莱戈拉斯的下巴，拇指摸索着他锋薄的嘴唇，“甚至可以不住在皇宫，我说过，你是独立而自由的，我所要的，只是你爱我。”  
莱戈拉斯蔚蓝的双眸中印出了浅浅的月牙，他看着瑟兰迪尔半晌，突然笑了起来，修长好看的手指轻轻的扶上了瑟兰迪尔的脸颊，莱戈拉斯抬头亲了亲瑟兰迪尔的鼻尖，“你框我，你明知道我不可能这样做，因为我爱你。”  
瑟兰迪尔笑弯了一双好看的眸子，大海神秘广袤的气息瞬间将莱戈拉斯淹没。莱戈拉斯觉得自己可能是醉了，看着瑟兰迪尔渐渐逼近双眼，他像溺水的人一般，连呼吸都有些困难。瑟兰迪尔吻了他，轻柔的，温暖的，四唇相贴，轻柔的辗转舔舐，他说，“我爱你，我的月光，我的翡翠，我的小叶子。”

今天是默克伍德王国的大日子，是他们天神一般的皇太子登基继位的日子，是他们伟大的国王将皇冠加冕与皇太子额前的日子。然而他们的皇太子，马上要成为皇帝的人，穿着一身华丽繁复的加冕服，还等在皇宫大殿外围，他在等什么呢？他在等他的皇后从米兰的秀场回来，和他一起加冕登基。  
莱戈拉斯已经下了飞机，从坐上车的一瞬间，加里安和费伦就轮流在给他换衣服，梳妆，包头巾，给他吃了点东西，因为加冕仪式会很长，给他简单的讲了加冕仪式的规矩，其余的，只要跟着瑟兰迪尔的动作就行了。莱戈拉斯也不愧是走惯了秀场的人，学的非常之快，当车停在皇宫后门，他拎着复杂的长袍下摆飞快的奔向瑟兰迪尔的时候，又在脑中将一会儿的步骤过了一遍。  
其实，早在他们成婚的那一天，莱戈拉斯已经经历过一次这样的赶场了，当时的他还很慌乱，最后套上了纯白的阿拉伯长袍，他连走路都不会了。一个走惯了秀场的人，变成了呀呀学步的孩子，他跌跌撞撞的跑向瑟兰迪尔，最后还踩到了自己的长袍下摆，因为一下扑进了瑟兰迪尔怀里。瑟兰迪尔亲了亲他的额头，“别担心，有我。”莱戈拉斯不知道为什么，瑟兰迪尔的话在他这儿就是有一种魔力，能让他紧张的心立刻平静下来。  
他们的仪式很简单，瑟兰迪尔拉着他的手，从皇城最外的拱门，一路走进去，每过一扇拱门，都会接受一次祝福。最后，当欧洛菲尔将象征太子妃权力的锡杖赐予他，他握着锡杖忽然感觉到了身上的担子，从今天开始，他将要和瑟兰迪尔一起辅佐这个国家，为这个国家繁荣付出自己所有的力量。但他却奇异的不感到害怕，因为与瑟兰迪尔紧紧牵在一起的手，传递给他无限的力量。  
他们转身面对着面，莱戈拉斯迷恋的看着自己的爱人，他说，“瑟兰迪尔，我或许不会是最出色的太子妃，但我爱你，胜过一切，所以我一定会是最努力的太子妃。”  
瑟兰迪尔笑了笑，他捧起莱戈拉斯的脸，在他额间轻柔的一吻，“你的存在已经让神话成真，我很抱歉终究还是因为皇权将你束缚于此，但小叶子，我爱你，胜过一切，所以我会尽我之能，给你快乐和安逸。”  
欧洛菲尔微笑着看着阶梯下的儿子和儿媳，觉得自己的选择并没有错，千万年留下的神话被雕刻在他的皇座背后，如今，却活生生的展现在他眼前，安能不信神灵眷顾呢。  
回到如今的登基大典，瑟兰迪尔站在大殿门前，看着远处一身白金皇袍朝他飞扑过来的莱戈拉斯，仿佛看到了他的月神从天而降，那翻飞的衣摆和广袖，还有身后追逐而来的阳光，都让莱戈拉斯看起来像个神祗，瑟兰迪尔知道，这就是上天派来拯救他的神祗。他微笑着伸出手，稳稳的接住了扑进怀里的莱戈拉斯，轻柔的给他整理了额前的流苏。  
“我……我赶上了吧？没……没有迟……迟到吧？”莱戈拉斯喘着气，他生怕错过他男人的加冕仪式，他生怕拖累了他完美的爱人。瑟兰迪尔摇了摇头，他的双眸一错不错的看着莱戈拉斯，就像一万年前，他就这样注视着他的神祗，如今更要如此看到一万年之后一般。莱戈拉斯捧着瑟兰迪尔的脸送上一个吻，而后他拉起瑟兰迪尔的手，“走吧，我的国王。”

这是默克伍德王国历史上最为辉煌的一个年代，无法超越的最伟大的国王以及空前绝后的男后。关于这位国王的功绩，以及这位皇后为国家带来的革新，即便是整片沙漠之大也书写不完。默克伍德王国的人民是如此爱戴他们，他们甚至将皇后沙洲直接更名为绿叶沙洲，而令他们始料未及的是，翡翠绿洲居然出现了，并且永远的覆盖在了原本的月影沙洲之上，他们的国王因此而将这片绿叶沙洲的名字，永远的写进了法典之中。  
FIN


	3. 游园惊情

游园惊情  
瑟莱民国AU，架空OOC  
腹黑美艳花旦瑟X痞子军阀少帅莱

玉茗堂前朝负暮，红烛迎人，俊得江山助。但是相思莫相负，牡丹亭上三生路。

金陵，瞻园，曾经的大明王府，如今没了朝廷，已经叫当地富贾乡绅收了，辟了客栈茶楼，园林，戏台，供人消遣赏玩。原本的金陵第一园可不是浪得虚名，入得朱红大门便是典雅精致的布局，闻名遐迩的北宋太湖石，素雅的亭台楼榭，掌上一盏红绡云纹的纸皮宫灯，移步换景端的是曲径通幽。  
今夜，瞻园门前迎客的红灯笼挨着西边儿的门柱排开了三串儿，下坠着缕金线三股缚丝玲珑结流苏，风一吹，那颜色便是在夜色里也能叫秦淮河对面的人看见。这就是在告诉满金陵的人，今儿个瞻园戏楼，上了大堂会了，得是多大的班子才能叫大明王府前支了三副仪仗，上一回那还是给四九城里坐南朝北那位唱戏的时候呢。  
入了夜，瞻园门前引来送往就殷勤了起来，戏楼老板自然最是笑容满面，不为别的，就为他隔着这么老远就听见了“嘚嘚”的马蹄响，期间还夹着几声悦耳清脆的银铃声，老板便知道，贵客到了。这位贵客，别单说金陵城，就说整个东南，谁人不知谁人不晓，那碧眼金发不似华人长相，端正的颜色直叫秦淮八艳都被比了下去，且不说是挥斥方遒，功夫了得，东南地界就没打过败仗，更别说身世成谜，十七八岁便坐上了少帅只位子。此人呐，市井关于他的传言，若叫掌戏的听了去，可不是又能写一出好戏来。  
青年一身墨色军装，在瞻园门前拉停了白马，金色的发梢浮了浮才服帖下来，他把腰背挺的笔直，圆润饱满的肌肉包裹在马裤里，高筒皮靴踩在马镫上，拉出修长的双腿线条，巴掌宽的皮带勒出劲瘦的腰身。  
戏楼老板疾步迎了上来，人还没到跟前，先弯腰作起揖来，“少帅！少帅大驾光临，真令陋地蓬荜生辉。小人忙晕了头，有失远迎，怠慢之处还请少帅海涵。”看，就是这样，任谁都要这么低头哈腰的与他说话，这样的奉承，青年已经习惯了。  
一手拉着马缰，一手握着马鞭，架在腰间，青年抬手用马鞭顶了顶帽檐，勾起锋薄的唇角，“楼老板客气。今日这么大的排场，楼老板不给本帅介绍一下？”说着，青年轻盈下马，将马缰交给了身后的副官，拍着手里的马鞭便往大门行去。  
楼老板自是一路跟随，“知道少帅您爱看戏，这才着了人提前给您送信呢。不然少帅远在战场，怕是赶不上。这次的戏班可不是京里的，这次来的是南曲大家，难请的很，北边儿的老爷要请，人还不给面子呢。”这么说着，便叫前头掌了九盏宫灯引路，以示来人地位之高，九曲十八弯的往戏楼去了，“最最难得是班子里那位大青衣，不仅是南曲里的大家。诶哟，少帅您是还没得见，那姿容颜色……嘿嘿，不好说不好说，少帅看了就晓得了。”  
如此，青年倒是兴趣大了起来，谁都知道，这位少帅可爱玩的很，出手阔绰且男女不忌，难得的是待人倒也细致不吝笑容，倒是让那些个陪客们对他多年念念不忘。可他要断也断的干干净净，抽身走时最不喜死缠烂打，若是识相的，日后还能留些情分，若不识相的，整个东南也无容身之处了。少帅姓莱，名叶，陪客们亲近的都喊他一声莱爷，家人朋友之间多是喊他小莱。  
到了戏楼下边，楼老板招呼了人过来，“带少帅到三楼雅间，要最好的。”说着对青年作了一揖，“少帅，我这就少陪了，前厅还要人招呼，少帅自便，有什么事，吩咐下人就好了。”青年笑着点了点头，跟着小二上了三楼，按着习惯点了金坛雀舌，果脯点心，琉璃茶盏里翠绿柔嫩的雀舌根根立起，煞是好看。  
没等多久，堂锣一响，好戏这就开场了，先三日上的都是折子戏，今夜这一出与秦淮有缘，也算是拜地头，演的是《桃花扇》的名段——寄扇。台上敲敲打打，小莱的手跟着在太师椅上拍着，倏地，拍子一顿，小莱那双碧蓝的眼盯着台上便不懂了，这“李香君”的出场实在夺人眼球，他听过这么多场戏，见过的大家不少，还真没见过这样标志的人。  
该是男子罢，小莱想，虽是离得远，却看得清楚，这样高的身段也不该是女子。可那一把嗓音，软糯儒雅，尾调婉约，煞是勾人。眼角眉梢有飞凤之姿，一个眼波流转便是风情万种，棱角分明的唇丰润柔软，轻启唱腔，贝齿雪白，水袖一甩，柔韧的腰肢跟着一拧，小莱只觉得骨头都看酥了。妙人，真是妙人。还有那双眼睛，竟同自己一样，略显深沉的蓝色，小莱提起了十二分兴趣，连后面的唱段都没怎么仔细听，单只盯着“李香君”看个没玩。  
一曲唱罢，小莱仍是意犹未尽，当下脱了手腕上的珊瑚串，绑了彩丝扔到了台上，这彩头可大了，这串珊瑚可是前朝里的贡品。那“李香君”盈盈拜下，收了彩头，谢幕而去，小莱见状笑着甩了手里的马鞭。楼老板已不知何时站在他身后，小莱拍了拍他的肩，“如此妙人，不急。这班子的戏，我场场来捧，给我留着座儿。”说罢，面带笑意而去，而楼老板自然高兴不已。  
后台，“李香君”正在卸妆，一旁，班主老神在在的坐在太师椅上，“我说，他这么容易就上钩了？”这班主与大青衣关系甚好，长得也是英俊潇洒，以前也是给大青衣搭过戏的，奈何发际线不争气，如今已经不上台了，名唤艾隆。  
“李香君”没理他，速速给自己卸了妆，又到里间换了衣服，再出来，哪里还有半点青衣的样子，足有近两米的身高，穿着服帖的西装三件套，身材修长匀称，着一双皮鞋，亦是不同于常人的一头金发，和那双锐利冰冷的深蓝色眸子，他长腿一迈，做到了班主对面的椅子上，修长干净的手指挑起那串珊瑚，“哪儿有那么容易，慢慢来。”  
艾隆眼见着就觉得脊梁骨发冷，自家这大青衣的眼神也忒吓人了，这跟鹰似的眼神是要吃了对方啊，“诶我说瑟兰，这小孩儿送你串珊瑚，是什么意思？”  
瑟兰便是那大青衣的名讳，他挑着唇角，笑的讳莫如深，“掌上珊瑚怜不得，却叫易作上阳花。”  
班主闻言，哈哈一笑，“那你还说没上钩，他这就差让你去他家里唱堂会了。”  
瑟兰浅浅笑着摩挲了手里的珊瑚珠子，望了眼窗外的月色，小叶子，咱们后会有期。

少帅说好的场场来捧便真的是一场不落，便是秦淮烟雨朦胧，打马踏水，少帅将平日里肆意飞扬的一头金发用细线绑了马尾，罩着雨衣也是要来捧的。雨水将皮质的帽檐沁湿了一圈，沿着耳边发鬓细细的雨水勾着绝好的侧颜蜿蜒到了下巴，小莱跳下了马，厚重的马靴却没踩出多大的水花，都说少帅会轻功，这话怕是不假。  
戏班要在瞻园逗留一月，除开压轴的大堂会唱的《牡丹亭》，前边儿的都是些拜地头，热场子的折子戏，今日唱的乃是《长生殿》里的一折，春睡。楼老板早就撑着牛皮油纸伞等在阶下，看到小莱便急急迎上，递了手里的帕子过去，“少帅可真是长情之人，里边请。”  
小莱笑了笑，勾着食指将自己下巴上的水滴抹了，往旁随手一甩，他腰板挺的笔直，举手投足间皆是风流潇洒。两旁同来看戏入场的夫人小姐们见着了，心就碰碰直跳，有些踏错了步子，沾湿了鞋头衣摆也浑不在意。小莱边往里走，边脱了手套，拿帕子擦净了手，方才回了句，“怕失信佳人，说了场场来便场场都要到，哪怕只能略坐坐呢。”  
楼老板是明眼人，这话里几分真几分假他是不知道，但他知道，有这句话，瞻园这一个月定能挣得盆满钵满。堂锣一响，便是好戏开场，“杨玉环”的行头比之“李香君”可要华丽繁复不少，同先前一样，台柱子一出场便是惊艳四座。引调一过，掀开了珠帘，横卧凤榻的贵妃娘娘懒起梳妆。  
雅座之上，小莱眯着眼盯着台上的花旦，松松系着的衣衫随云步浮动，修长好看的兰花指轻按着眉梢，睡眼惺忪的样子很是娇憨，轻念唱词，软糯之中还带着点儿酥懒，将身家清白娓娓道来，闲懒慢支了杨柳腰身，又移了步子着人梳妆。  
小莱定定的看着，那一举手一投足满是风情，更了杏衫罗，又将一双饱满粉嫩的唇点上朱红，勾了凤尾目，卷了水袖到镜前又是千般婀娜。小莱叫新泡的雀舌烫了嘴，现下舌尖发麻倒像是被人咬过了一般，他故作镇定的咳嗽两声，放下雀舌，又不自觉的咽了口水。  
眼见着台上美人春睡惊起，腰肢盈软，云娇雨怯的念起，“夜来承宠，雨露恩浓，不觉花枝力弱。强起梳头，却又朦胧睡去。因此失迎圣驾。”小莱倏地起身在雅间里踱起了步子。侍奉的小二可都是人精，见此情形当即喊了楼老板上来，楼老板搓着双手，凑近了细细问道，“少帅可要……？”  
“不！”小莱伸手挥却了后话，“不不不，唐突佳人。长生殿……长生殿，以后不必再演。”小莱侧过脸，蔚蓝的眸子叫灯光映的分了色，上半浅翠下半暗沉显得很是妖异，到将楼老板给惊住了。  
都知道少帅长相柔和，虽是惊为天人，但总不显得那样张扬。楼老板现下才意识到，少帅是少年成名的，是在战场上杀过人刀头上舔过血的，更是大战之中破过山城立过奇功的，这双眼里的戾气，比起哪个马贼胡子都要更怕人。  
“是是是，旦凭少帅吩咐，长生殿后两场小的这就去和班主说，换戏，换戏。”楼老板话里话外还有些哆嗦，少帅刚才那样子可吓死人了。台上金锣一打，小莱这才回神看向台上，“杨玉环”正要拜谢，台前的彩头已然铺了一地，小莱只见那轻罗外衫只堪堪勾着香肩，看着下头的浪荡子伸手要去勾那衣带子，便眯起了眼捏紧了手里的马鞭。  
那“杨玉环”堪堪躲过一手，起身后，一双美目便直直往三楼望过来，小莱只觉得这一眼中有多少缱绻欲诉，那双宝石一般深蓝的眸子只那样定定的望着自己，再无其他，一时竟看痴了。再顾不得许多，小莱直扯了胸前的勋章抬手便扔了上去，那花旦放着满地的金银玉器不看，偏只捡了那枚铜制的勋章，超楼上福了福身子，便下台去了。  
副官费伦跟着长官的时间长了自然知道意思，今日少帅是特意准备了彩头的，情急之下竟忘了，那枚勋章可是拿命换来的，哪儿那么容易就能给了人。他上前半步只问道，“那一位，断指还是断掌？”  
“前朝都亡了，前朝功卿的后代还活着做什么。”小莱只冷冷的抛下一句，便转身走了。费伦倒是悄悄捏了把汗，他知道，少帅方才是真的动了杀心了。

后台，艾隆手里把玩着那枚勋章，语带戏谑，“瑟兰，你就那样也挺好看的，干嘛每次下台都着急卸妆换衣服？”  
瑟兰才擦净了脸，正要将眼角的飞红擦去，闻言手里顿了顿，拿笔挑了朱红往艾隆眼角抹去，艾隆躲了躲，眼底被划了一条红色，瑟兰收了笔，笑道，“你上妆也挺好看的，躲什么？”  
艾隆自知说不过他，便讪讪笑着不说，只是嘴里哼哼着，“年轻轻叫师傅削去了头发，我本是男儿身，又不是美娇娥……诶呀，词错了，词错了……哈哈哈。”  
“两位好兴致，对戏呢？”那边，楼老板掀了帘子，倒也不着急进来算是客气，只在门口招呼了声，瑟兰和艾隆双双起身，一个伸手握手，一个引手叫坐，完全是西洋做派，楼老板还是不习惯，依旧拱手作揖，也不坐了，只对着瑟兰客客气气的鞠了一躬，“兰先生，不好意思，您受累，外头有位爷怎么也要见一见您，劳驾您移步？”  
瑟兰倒没什么表示，艾隆先站了起来，“楼老板，当初有约在先，我们班里的青衣花旦皆是不出堂的。”  
“诶……是是是，可这位……这位在金陵的头脸实在太大，这我这小小的戏园子，实在是开罪不起。您看，那位爷只要见一见兰先生，就在外头院子里，有的是婢子护院，而且四周亮堂着呢……您看……？”楼老板越过艾隆，直接去看瑟兰，艾隆也转头看着瑟兰一脸的不赞成。  
瑟兰笑了笑，对楼老板点了点头，“我晓得了。”艾隆惊讶的看着瑟兰，瑟兰只对他使了个眼色。  
楼老板大喜过望，看到瑟兰眼神有异，也是聪明人，退着步子就出去了，在外头候着。瑟兰就着半妆，也没换戏服，只在走前对艾隆嘱咐了声，“赶着出去把勋章还了，该怎么说你总知道吧？”艾隆了然一笑点了点头，瑟兰复又拿出一把象牙骨扇，给了艾隆，“把这个给他，顺便引他进来。”  
艾隆一愣，随又调侃他，“诶……你不是喜欢这扇坠？怎么舍得送人了？”瑟兰也没理他，掀了帘子便出去了。  
回头，艾隆是紧赶慢赶，生怕那位做事风风火火的少帅赶着马就走了。虽说一般听完了戏的总也喜欢到两旁的茶楼里吃个点心，但了解这小孩儿的是瑟兰又不是他。他可着急死了，天晓得今日这位少帅是吃点心啊还是不吃啊。  
好在天从人愿，小莱是及不喜欢下雨的，身上湿漉漉的贴着叫他难受，这回要不是为了捧瑟兰的戏，他也不会冒雨出门。因此，外头的雨势未减，他也就乐的在一旁的茶楼里小憩，反正也不着急回去。艾隆可算是找着人了，穿着西装，一副的西洋做派就走了过去，到了近前，可算看清了这位少帅，就漂亮这一点上来算，和瑟兰还真是……挺像啊。  
“阁下有事？”小莱抿了口茶水，也不起身也不打招呼，派头摆足了十成十。  
艾隆也不在意，他笑了笑，生人勿近这点也像！“少帅，在下春蕤班的班主，艾隆，冒昧打扰。”  
小莱这才抬头正眼看了来人，“有事说事。”艾隆挑了挑眉，嘴角抽了抽，讨人厌这一点也像！  
艾隆在心里默默的算计了一把，面上摇了摇头，呵呵一笑，“看来是瑟兰看错了人。”也不管此言一出，小莱变了三变的脸色，自顾自的说到，“在下此来是来还东西的。”说着将手里的铜质勋章放到了桌上，小莱皱了眉头，刚要开口问，艾隆复又将手里的象牙骨扇双手呈上，“这是瑟兰叫我拿来赠与少帅，不过少帅应是看不上的。”  
小莱一惊，起身接过扇子，一振便打开了，暗压蝉翼纹雪花金箔玉版纸面，上有丹青了了，几笔勾画了一树，只在枝头用红色点了几笔，余下全部留白。下头的扇坠有一乳白方珠一鲜红圆珠。艾隆在一旁看着小莱的脸色，暗自偷笑，面上却还是一副忧心忡忡的样子，转身欲走嘴里还念念有词，“早劝过，所托非人所托非人，总也不听，诶……”  
小莱收了扇子，一挥手，手下人便拦住了艾隆的去路，“他在哪儿？”小莱问道。  
艾隆整了整衣摆，“在后院，有人把守的地方，见一个金陵极有头脸的人物。”说吧意味深长的看了小莱一眼。  
小莱也不知会成了什么意，抬手将桌上的茶盏扫了，碎了一地，“我倒不知道金陵居然还有比我还要紧的人物了，费伦，去问问楼老板，他要是在这东南地界呆厌烦了，我不介意送他一程。”说罢带着人，便往后院去了，那脸色，怕是谁也不敢拦呐。  
艾隆见人走了反倒不急了，老神在在的坐到一旁的方桌，“小二，上茶，爷我要看戏。”

小莱紧紧握着那扇子，扇面上画的是红豆，扇坠接的是鹿骨和红豆籽，小莱要是连这点都不明白，也枉费他万花丛中过的名声了，这问的是，“玲珑骰子安红豆，入骨相思知不知？”  
他急急忙忙的闯进后院，就是怕瑟兰吃了亏，四面的人自然是拦不住他的，抬眼就看到他的大青衣正躲着对面的手呢，这无明业火一下就烧起来了。  
瑟兰掌下藏着匕首，这人委实难缠，他都想索性一刀抹了对方算了，反正善后也不难，谁知就这时候，看到小莱闯了进来。心念电转的，瑟兰就收起了匕首，假装脚下被绊着了，往一旁倒下去，他还穿着繁复的戏服，压根也看不清步法。  
就见一人影快速跃了过来，揽着瑟兰的腰就把人往怀里带，转了一圈堪堪停驻，瑟兰心中苦笑，小孩儿还是没长高啊，这么歪在怀里还真是有些难受。小莱一手托着瑟兰的腰，还暗自感叹了句这腰是真柔韧啊……一手抓着对面的猪蹄子，往外一拧，对方惨叫一声被小莱甩了出去，让周围的士兵架走了连个不字都来不及说。  
瑟兰看着人被拖走了，再往往天月色正好，看看周围四下无人，好机会啊……他扶着小莱的肩站身来，小莱这才发现，这大青衣可真是……高啊……  
瑟兰笑弯了一双美目，含情脉脉的看着小莱，卷了水袖作了个揖，“谢少帅搭救之恩，瑟兰感激不尽。”  
哦……原来他叫瑟兰，好名字，好听。还有声音，原来他的声音是这么低沉的，不过好听，真好听，这样的温和醇厚，真是……小莱傻傻的看着对方，月光下，那双深蓝色的眸子显得尤为透亮，漫天的星光落入其中，璀璨夺目。小莱眨了眨眼，低头咳嗽了声，双眼漫无目的的四下看了许久，瑟兰勾着唇角，眼睁睁看着小莱的耳尖渐渐红了，心情甚好。  
小莱也不知道自己怎么了，按说以前身边出色的男男女女也不少，他还不都是信手拈来，脸不红气不喘的哄得对方服服帖帖的，怎么今天见了瑟兰就跟个毛头小子似的。小莱故作镇定的抬头，一下又撞进那双星空一样的眸子里，跟着结巴起来，“我……我，那个……你……咳咳……我是说，你送我的那个扇……扇子，是什么意思？”  
瑟兰抿唇一笑，就着月光跟谪仙似的，“少帅莫非不知道我的意思？”  
小莱心下一乐，他猜对了对方的心思，嘴角上扬的弧度止都止不住，“嗯……我知道，我知道。”  
瑟兰微微低头看着眼前的青年，见他只顾傻笑，眼中满是怀念，“少帅……若无事，瑟兰要先走一步，明日还有场子。”说罢略施了礼，便要转身。  
小莱想也没想，抬手攥住了瑟兰的手，“等等……我……” 虽只抓住了指尖却也让两人都愣了愣，小莱见瑟兰无奈的笑着看两人的手，他这才急忙放开，又有些窘迫的把手贴着裤缝，“抱歉，是我唐突了。我是说……你，这个，你……长生殿，就是……能不能不要再唱了？”  
瑟兰看着眼前全然没了少帅样子的小莱，笑意里更添了柔和，这小孩儿还是和以前一样，一点都没变，他伸手捏着小莱的下巴，拇指按着下颌轻轻的摩挲了会儿，又端起他的脑袋，“好。”  
小莱一愣，他眨了眨眼盯着瑟兰看，“你……你说什么？”  
瑟兰就觉得那一瞬间，那双眼还是他小时候见过的那双嫩生生的小鹿仔儿一样的眼睛，他又沉声道，“我说好，我不唱了，长生殿。”  
小莱高兴极了，高兴的都不知道该怎么好，他也不知道自己为什么这么高兴，但就觉得下雨也没什么大不了的了，就是高兴，完全没发现刚才自己被调戏了。见瑟兰还看着他，他又问，“那我……我知道你不出堂的。过几日我要去沿海开会，赶不回你的《牡丹亭》了，你……你可愿意到帅府唱堂会？就唱游园惊梦，可好？”  
瑟兰跟着点了点头，“好。”  
回帅府的路上，费伦觉得自家少帅有点儿不不对劲，到底哪儿不对劲呢，又说不上来。小莱骑在马上还在乐，突然反应过来刚才自己好似被调戏了，但他不在意，他喜欢瑟兰，就是人那么高，抱起来有些费劲。自然，日后他会发现，关于抱这个问题，是他想多了。  
瑟兰回到后台，见艾隆已经又坐在太师椅上了，他就抽了抽嘴角，“你那么喜欢这把椅子买回去算了。”  
艾隆笑着摇了摇头，“我可都看见了啊，诶……老牛吃嫩草啊。他到底还是小，完全不是你的对手嘛，对了，你没催眠他吧？啧……你也舍不得，老催眠会变傻。”

瑟兰懒得理他，一边卸眼角的飞红，一边揣着点儿笑意回道，“他这就够傻的了。再说，我的确也是舍不得。”  
艾隆听的起一身鸡皮疙瘩，“得得得，你心疼，他那么小，你就骗吧。”  
“也不小了。”瑟兰将脸擦净了，又转身去换衣服。  
“那也比你小多了，差了得有十岁吧？”艾隆仰着脖子问他。  
内室里，瑟兰将一头的金发束起，末了摸了摸自己的鬓角，“嗯……十岁，看来是我老了。”

金陵帅府，按说着各路军阀几乎都是马贼胡子起家，而后洗白各自封了将军元帅的，那帅府基本也都是占了别家的院子。里头照着自己的喜好是改的乱七八糟，将好好的风水都给糟蹋了，做派怎么看也总有些金玉其外，附庸风雅之嫌。按说东南之地，鱼米之乡，海路双通，是个重经政文化多过重枪马天下的地方，因此这整个东南也就金陵出了这么个军阀统帅。  
可这金陵地界儿的统帅可不一般，单说盛名在外的莱少帅都得喊他一声大哥便可想而知了。这一位，祖上那真真是有皇族血统的，就是现在的帅府，当初的汉王府，曾经也是与他祖上沾亲带故的，因而，自帅府移居此处，无人置喙。  
帅府圈地甚广，先入的是三进的汉王府主会外客，中间是后修的西洋欧式小楼主会内客，再入的内部才是一栋现代五层楼房乃是办公之地，楼房后方才是真正的内院。又分东西两苑，东苑有待客厢房花厅几许共客人游玩休憩，西苑又称熙园，乃是共内家赏玩游艺之处。整座帅府由避雨回廊串起，内外分明又互为倚仗，熙园更有楼台水榭掩映，布置极为精巧。  
前儿小莱从沿海开完了会，与他那大帅大哥一同回来，他心中挂念着佳人便往帅府拐了一趟，连马都没下便直接往瞻园去了。可奇了，这日瞻园却没开戏，小莱挑了挑眉着副官费伦入内向楼老板如此这般询问一番才知晓原委，原是因着瑟兰不肯再唱《长生殿》。  
楼老板虽知道是少帅发的话，却也不敢实打实的驳了其他权贵老爷的面子。倒是瑟兰清冷的很，连个好脸色都欠奉，直说了自己爱唱便唱，不爱唱就是天皇老子都搬不动自个儿。这下可惹怒了那些养尊处优的老爷们，何况少帅没坐镇金陵呢，为着避祸，楼老板才把这两日的戏歇了。  
那日小莱也没见着瑟兰，倒是春蕤班的班主艾隆出来告了罪，直说大雨那日瑟兰被权贵拦在了院中淋了雨，现下病着不能得见，可把小莱气着了，脸色铁青的瞪着楼老板却到底没有为难艾隆。  
少帅不知道，艾隆回去之后，那称病的人正喝着葡萄酒看着拉丁文原著好不惬意呢，艾隆摇了摇头心想着刺他两句，添油加醋的把门前的事儿说了一番，瑟兰只是看着他笑笑，“我们家小叶子痞是痞了点儿，到不至于傻成这样。”艾隆砸吧下嘴，瞧把你能的，你们家小叶子了，有胆儿你倒是认呐！  
且说少帅回去之后翻来覆去一夜没睡好，第二日，就在自己院中不知翻腾些什么玩意儿，到叫两旁服侍的下人战战兢兢。费伦从未看过小帅对什么人如此上心过，生怕出什么差错，最近正是大帅联合整个东南部署的要紧日子，他前脚贴合后脚便跑去跟大帅汇报了。  
大帅姓白，名斯泰，到底是皇族后裔，便是在最落魄的时候，龙章凤姿也是丝毫不减，更莫说如今发达了，割据一方与古时诸侯相比，他还更添了几分军旅杀伐，文人风雅，被世人称上一声儒帅。  
说来也巧了，大帅祖上因着与外族联姻，原是不姓白的，而到是与春蕤班班主同姓艾。自拉了大旗为帅之后，左右弟兄们总觉得自称“艾家军”听着别扭，又因帅旗军徽立的是黑底银星白树旗，因而改姓了白。  
说道大帅手底下的兄弟，一同起家的有九位，但能住在这帅府里的却只有三位，大帅本人自不用说，剩下一位便是莱少帅，外头都知道那好的就跟大帅的亲弟弟一样。另一位，则不挂了帅字名头，专管的江湖之事，因着喜欢古时候的虬髯大侠而续了大巴的胡子，年岁不大看着倒是老成，身强体健就是身高不够，名唤金雳。  
费伦去报的时候，大帅和金雳正在商谈，听了费伦的一番报告，这两人对视一眼倒也觉得好奇，便一同去了。到了小莱住处，就见他把自己小库房里的东西全给翻出来了，一样一样的找。大帅笑了，跟上去问他，“我说小莱，找什么呢？”  
小莱一听回头一看两人就知道这是来看热闹来的，转眼瞪了费伦，又拍了拍手上的灰尘，“大哥，金雳，还记得以前金雳挖出来的那对火油蓝钻么？我说我要留着的，放哪儿了？”  
怎么说是金雳挖出来的呢？这一位别看这么粗手大脚的，干的却是精细活儿，帅府名下的大小矿场都是这一位管着的。且不说对开山打矿精通的很，单说那一手辨识珠宝玉器的绝活儿，整个华夏也找不出几个来，大帅扯旗的第一桶金，就是这位给“挖”出来的。  
金雳听了双手一插腰，“你还惦记着！放了这么多年，我以为你不动了呢，这么好的东西，我当然给放在大库了。得得，我给你去找。”说着就跑走了。  
金雳自己放的东西早起来自然快，白斯泰和小莱一边等着，一边着下人把小莱私库里的东西收拾进去。没多大一会儿，金雳就脱了个丝绒盒子过来了，“呐，给你。”金雳知道是好东西，却对这些东西的市值没个概念，随便弟兄们要拿去干嘛，反正他自己也不喜欢这些。左右帅府不缺钱，这东西就是难得，放着也就看看，没别的用。  
小莱打开一看，果真是上好的火油蓝钻，色泽，透明度，切割工艺皆是一绝，就这么看着都让他想起那双灿若星辰的眸子。小莱勾着嘴角微微一笑，将东西收了，倒是白斯泰看他的样子，眯了眯眼，随口问道，“这东西，你是要送人？”  
小莱理所当然的点了点头，白斯泰与金雳对视一眼，复又开口问，“我记得这东西你当初说收着就是为了送人的，就是要送这人？”  
闻言，小莱一愣，手里的东西收着也不动作了，他轻轻皱了皱眉看着白斯泰，“大哥你……什么意思？”  
“你当初说这双蓝钻像极了你梦里时常出现的一双眼，如今是找着这双眼的主人了？还是……只是找着像的人了？”白斯泰此话一出，小莱便不言语了。  
白斯泰比任何人想的都要多，他是长兄，无关那个人本身对小莱而言是多么特别的存在，在他这儿都不是第一等能信任的人。他担心小莱被骗，虽说这双眼的事没几个人知道，却见小莱这么大动干戈的样子，难保不是有人存了心的。

小莱捏了捏手里的盒子，垂眸思忖半晌，终是抬手将东西塞回了金雳手中，“他是不一样的，他……也是不一样的。”那双眼的主人已经成了小莱心头的一刻朱砂痣，自然是不一样的，但瑟兰与他而言却也是不同的，他若将两人就这么搞混了，仿佛，对谁也不公平。“我……我找别的物件儿送他吧。”说着，让下人把刚整理好的私库重又翻了出来，下人们明着不敢嘀咕，今儿帅府是闹的什么妖呢。

这事儿才完了没多久，小莱又捉着两个好兄弟说了要请春蕤班来帅府唱堂会。金雳左右不感兴趣，倒是白斯泰扶了额头，瑟兰是吧，也好也好，总也要见见，他倒好奇是怎样惊才绝艳的人物才叫小莱这样大失方寸。  
小莱不是什么纨绔子弟，虽然有些纨绔的爱好，但白日里也是要办公的，他只好差了费伦送点补品去了瞻园，顺便问了春蕤班什么时候方便来帅府唱堂会。没想到费伦原样带着补品回来了，到了少帅跟前一五一十的说，那位大青衣身子已经好了，补品就不要了，这两日歇戏，刚好能来唱，小莱听了却一时不知是喜是忧了。  
于是便将时间定在了第二天，春蕤班的其他人自是从边门走的，而艾隆和瑟兰则是跟着费伦从大门进的，只不过，两人一路跟着费伦到了熙园时略有讶异，竟安排了在内院唱么？戏台被布置在了熙园湖水中央的漪澜阁，四面环水石兰环绕，只两座石拱桥相连路上，正对着石座砌成的石舫——不系舟，看客坐在不系舟上，倒真有些才子画舫游湖，佳人在水一方的味道。  
艾隆打着上下打点的旗号往外晃了一圈，回来大呼不妙，只不过神色中倒也没有几分真烦恼罢了，他穿着西装坐在一堆南戏冠服中间，显得有些格格不入，“这水中独台已是不便动作，瑟兰，你可知今日少帅并未邀请任何朋友熟人，只有家中兄弟三人和几位恰好留宿的军中将官。”  
“嗯……”瑟兰低声应了，抬眼看了要笑不笑的艾隆，原本他们是趁着看堂会人多嘴杂热闹的时候动作，这下看来要调整策略了，“该你动作的还是去做，别告诉我这样你就没办法了。”瑟兰早就换好了行头，这就坐下上妆了。  
艾隆习惯性的凑过去扶着瑟兰额前贴的片子，好让他方便勾脸，“诶……你真不怕你家少帅知道了伤心？”  
“我知道了什么伤心？”  
这句话里的冷意让艾隆一惊，手一抖反倒将片子移歪了，瑟兰白他一眼，艾隆讪讪的松了手，对着小莱的方向点了点头，“少帅，我方才帮着瑟兰上妆呢。”眼见着少帅不愿看见他，艾隆摸了摸鼻子，识趣的走了。  
这边，瑟兰只好放下笔，打算先起身对小莱行礼，小莱压下了，让他坐着，瑟兰淡淡谢过，对着镜子正了额前的片子，小莱则站在他身后看着镜子。小莱有些好奇，瑟兰对着他一点也不像其他人那样略带惶恐，而是淡然自处仿佛他就是个普通人家的公子似的，也从不觉得自己身为戏子就低人一等，举手投足之间颇有文人雅士的风范。  
“少帅……少帅？”瑟兰喊了两声，小莱这才反应过来看着他，瑟兰笑了笑，舔了笔递给小莱，“少帅要不要帮我勾脸？”  
“啊？”小莱愣了愣，看着瑟兰精致无暇的面庞，瑟兰仰着脖子正对着他，小莱忍不住又看向那双蓝宝石一样璀璨的眼，接过笔却不知如何下手，小莱有些局促，“这个……我，我不会。”  
瑟兰笑了，眼尾飞扬煞是好看，他握着小莱的手，一点一点教他往自己的眼尾画去，小莱这才发现，他这大青衣不只是人比他高，连手都比他大不少，能整个把他的手握住。手有些僵硬，小莱生怕给瑟兰画坏了，另一只手不自觉的便捧住了瑟兰的脸颊，就这么两相对着，艰难的画好了眼妆。  
收了笔，小莱是不敢再看了，他匆匆跟瑟兰说了声转身便跑了，瑟兰靠在镜前，一边给自己上“杜丽娘”的点翠头面，一边闷声笑个不停。他的小叶子真是太可爱了，刚才那样心跳气短的样子，跟小时候被他偷亲了的反应一样，比那时都要更可爱。

是夜，宾客入座，好戏开场，“杜丽娘”从后台轻抬云步，到了堂前先一亮相，小莱就觉得自己身边几个将官眼睛都绿了。暗自咬牙切齿的想着，既然这么有金雳，回去之后一定要让他们绕营跑上三十圈，而一旁主坐上的白斯泰看了也只得暗叹一声，难怪。至于金雳，他只问了小莱一句，“他脑袋上的点翠是好东西啊，不知道是哪个大家的作品？”小莱简直哭笑不得。  
那边厢，瑟兰已是戏入佳境，嘤啼婉转，如泣如诉，听他唱，“原来姹紫嫣红开遍，似这般都付与断井颓垣，良辰美景奈何天，赏心乐事谁家院。”小莱忽然心头一慌，却不知这慌从何来，只当是看不得瑟兰这样蹙眉忧愁的模样。  
戏正听到此处，白斯泰的副官过来跟他说了有什么人突然来访，白斯泰摆了摆手，起身先行一步，金雳左右不爱听这玩意儿，也跟着跑了。小莱一手打着拍子，一边低声道，“各位若是没有兴趣，不必勉强，可先行离去。”此言一出，却只有一位将官起身告辞，小莱挑了挑眉，往周围看了一圈，好啊，真好，他手下的这些兵原来不是真的坐怀不乱，只是眼界甚高罢了。  
又听得那一头瑟兰转了调子，绵密细腻的唱起了，“则为你如花美眷，似水流年。……转过这芍药栏前，紧靠著湖山石边。和你把领扣松，衣带宽，袖稍儿揾著牙儿苫也，则待你忍耐温存一晌眠。”他又觉得身燥体热，不觉动了动手腕子。该死，以后《游园》也不给他唱了。  
小莱忍耐着，好容易等《游园惊梦》唱完了，冷了一双淡色的眼，无声的赶人，蔚蓝的眸子一冷下来便如同修罗似的，身边的将官们自然都是能跑多快跑多快。小莱晃悠悠的进了后台，看着瑟兰正在卸妆，便安安静静的坐在一旁等着。瑟兰不动声色的看了眼一旁桌上的怀表，心里盘算着艾隆怎么这么慢，偷个文件罢了，又不是去偷人，转念一想，自己倒不是偷人，这是要偷心啊，更难。  
“好好地怎么叹气？”小莱走过身前，居高临下的看着瑟兰，瑟兰已将头饰出了，一头柔顺的金发整齐的朝后梳着，脸上的妆也卸净了，美艳之中更添了一份男子的英气俊朗。这是小莱头一次看到瑟兰全然的真容，果真是翩然公子，兰芝玉树，没了那份画出的柔美，却怎么更叫他移不开眼了。  
瑟兰缓缓伸手理了小莱耳边的碎发，“我留不了多久，瞻园的大戏唱完了就要走。”小莱听着突然有种游园美梦这就要醒了的感觉，瑟兰看着他一会儿蹙眉一会儿眯眼，心神有些恍惚的样子，赶紧给刚才躲到窗边的艾隆使眼色——早不回晚不回，还不快走！  
艾隆拍了拍胸口，心道好险，差点儿直接一头撞进去，想着转身赶紧走了，结果衣摆勾到了旁边架着的笤帚，只听“啪”的一声，他一闭眼，心想完了。这一声儿让小莱猛的回神，瑟兰心想回去一定要把艾隆剐了，这秃子靠谱了一辈子偏偏关键时刻特别不靠谱！心里这么想着，动作却是飞快，伸手勾着小莱的脖子就将人压了下来。  
小莱被拉的一个踉跄，整个扑到了瑟兰身上，瑟兰笑意盈盈的眸子盯着他，让小莱一时不知所措，眼见着美人越凑越近，小莱都忘记了动作。瑟兰勾起唇角，掂着小莱的下巴就吻了上去，这下，小莱更不会动了。瑟兰的唇丰润柔软，他只吻着小莱并未过多动作，倒是小莱回过神之后，主动张嘴撬开了瑟兰的牙关，双手也捧上了瑟兰的脸。  
两人渐吻渐深，唇舌纠缠，瑟兰温柔的引导，小莱则带着点儿急切的侵略，舌尖互不相让的勾舔。微微调整着角度，好让双唇更贴紧些，两人一时都欲罢不能，紧紧吸附着对方的舌尖，吸吮出啧啧水声，胸膛贴在一起，起伏之间耳边只身下动人的喘息。深深一吻后，小莱先一步松开，微喘着抬起头，两人之间便牵出一根银丝，瑟兰依旧深深笑着，小莱却心中嘀咕，吻技这样好，莫非瑟兰以前有人？却全然没发现，现下是自己的状态更引人遐思，他脸颊晕红，双腿半跨在瑟兰坐的位子上，怎么看也是他比较吃亏。  
小莱平复了呼吸，起身看着瑟兰突然把心一横，问了句，“今夜……也晚了，不如……不如就留下吧。”  
瑟兰闻言一愣，他哪里不知道小莱这句话里的意思，可他原还没想要要不要就这么顺水推舟的接触下去，还是来日方长。原本他还有些时间思考，可偏偏今夜，此时，小莱问了这话，他却一时之间理不清思绪了，理智混乱之下，本性便占了上风，瑟兰都没发现自己说了什么，就被小莱一把拽起来往后院绕去了。  
瑟兰被夜风一吹才反应过来，自己方才居然就直接说了“好”，又暗忖小莱对自己的响之大。看着眼前急切走着的青年，瑟兰笑着摇了摇头，虽然还未完全想好下一步怎么走，不过算了，叫他这么看着却要忍着，他也是难受的紧。

小莱知道自己的心跳乱的不像话，却只能更紧了紧自己的手，幸而瑟兰一直就这样安静的任他抓着。他这一路行走，脑中唯有一点顾虑，那便是生怕瑟兰会挣开他的手，而后……而后他就不知道该怎么办了。方才那么冲动的问话将他自己也吓了一跳，他只知道，那时候，他已经看不见这满金陵的美景，他只能想见“郎骑竹马来，绕床弄青梅。”  
小莱也不知心中这火怎么就能烧的这样旺了，周围的景色就这么掠过他也丝毫没有在意，将瑟兰拉进了自己的院子，吩咐了不准打扰后，直接将人推到了床边。瑟兰倒也从善如流，贴着床沿就坐下来，小莱这才想起瑟兰方才唱的，“和你把领扣松，衣带宽，袖稍儿揾著牙儿苫也……”他便忍不住扯了开了自己的领口，将军装往旁一扔，扑着就往床上去了。  
小莱是常年打仗的身手，这一扑用的力道着实不小，却没想并没能直接把瑟兰压到在床上。瑟兰一手撑着床沿，一手揽着小莱的肩膀，仍旧笑意盈盈的看着他，小莱看着瑟兰的样子不免咽了咽口水。瑟兰松开手，伸出修长好看的食指点了点小莱的唇，而后直接仰头吻了上去。  
对小莱来说，美人如此投怀送抱，他哪里还有不主动的道理，当即抱着瑟兰的脑袋狠狠的吻起来。舌尖勾着舌尖，双唇贴着双唇，好一阵舔吮碾磨，瑟兰松了手臂的力道，缓缓躺到床上，小莱心下更喜，双手一用力“唰”的将瑟兰的戏服领子扯开，露出结实圆润的肩线肌肉，还有清晰可见的锁骨线条。  
小莱红了眼似的将瑟兰按在床上，他心中火热，急于探索瑟兰身上更多领他着迷的样子，却反而不得章法，一时倒有些束手束脚。反观瑟兰，他不紧不慢的给小莱解开衬衫，他微喘着错开接吻的双唇，嘴角始终噙着笑意，双手沿着小莱劲瘦的腰线缓缓抚摸，又去挑小莱的腰带。他手指灵活修长，能玩儿的转任何刀枪剑戟鞭，玲珑如意扇，解这么根腰带还不简单，他任小莱咬上自己的锁骨，微微有些吃痛的他在小莱耳边重重喘了一声。  
瑟兰没成想，这一喘，把小莱薄薄的耳廓给吹的又红又烫，小莱更不自觉的缩了缩肩膀。瑟兰失笑，他忍不住在小莱耳边调笑了句，“少帅，却不知少帅的耳朵原来这样敏感。”  
小莱闻言愣了愣抬起上身看着瑟兰，他眯起蔚蓝的双眼，难得一见的邪邪勾起了嘴角。瑟兰倒被小莱这样子惊艳到了，愣是移不开眼，小莱一把扯开了瑟兰的戏服，直扯到肚脐处，又一脸垂涎的看着瑟兰柔韧的身形和漂亮的肌肉线条。瑟兰轻轻笑起来，还是那副波澜不惊的样子，倒是小莱已经难耐的抹了抹下额上的汗。  
小莱颇有些爱不释手的抚摸着瑟兰的上身，他到底是风月场上历练过多少遍的人，摸着摸着便有了门道，瑟兰倒也被他逼的情动起来。瑟兰也是毫不示弱，双手一扯将小莱的马裤拉下，满意的看到对方已经石更挺起来的部分，前端甚至已经溢出一片湿痕。瑟兰下意识的舔了舔下唇，小莱贴着他上下动了动腰腹，“怎么？这样喜欢？”  
瑟兰抬头亲了亲小莱的下巴，双手隔着薄薄的布料按揉起来，小莱的喘息渐渐粗重起来，没想到瑟兰的手段竟然如此高明。当然，所谓及时寻欢，小莱也是颇为享受，他不禁配合着瑟兰的动作挺动起来。瑟兰笑弯了一双璀璨的眸子，对小莱来说那简直勾魂摄魄，他循着瑟兰的双唇又吻了上去。  
他情难自禁的与瑟兰的小腹贴在一起，用自己的脉动去感受瑟兰同样昂扬的脉动，两人的胸膛紧紧贴在一起。汗湿的身体，纠缠的双腿，小莱的手握住瑟兰的手，又将两人的脉动贴在一起，互相磨蹭起来。小莱的手法娴熟，可见不时第一次这样做，瑟兰却在情动之下感到一些不忿，甚至身体上的欢愉越盛，这种不忿也就越明显，就像是自己捧在心中最宝贵的东西，被他人染指了，并且，染指过的还不止一个。  
敏感的顶端不时碰撞在一起，两人都难耐的发出舒爽的低喘，而后在越来越快的配合之下，一同释放出来。只是瞬间的放空，他们互相拥抱着享受了这种亲密无间的顶潮，而后，在小莱毫无察觉之际，瑟兰猛地发力将小莱掀翻在床上。  
小莱只懵了一瞬，刚刚蓄起一些力道，瑟兰却在他关节之处拍打几下，让他肌肉一松，又被按了回去。小莱这才觉得不太对劲，“瑟兰……好瑟兰，你这是什么意思？”  
瑟兰心中有气，现下他可不再那么好整以暇，他实则有无数的方法能制住小莱，唯独怕伤了小莱的自尊，只是如今，他顾不得这许多了，“少帅莫非不知道我的意思？”  
好熟悉的对话，但心情却和当时截然不同，小莱明显感受到瑟兰的眼神变了，变得不再那么温柔如水，而是如同野兽般锐利凶悍。小莱张了张口，想问瑟兰怎么了，却被瑟兰直直的吻了下来。他方才释放过，身上正敏感的要命，又被瑟兰制住了穴道，被瑟兰摸到了致命之处，只能哼哼着颤着身子。他全然没想到有朝一日会被瑟兰这样看似面若桃李，身段柔软的大青衣给撂倒了。  
如今，小莱身上最要命的部分被瑟兰掌握着，那双修长好看的手能揉捏着给他极致的欢愉，同样也能残忍的压制着让他欲罢不能。小莱的双手紧紧抓着瑟兰的肩头，他是想推拒，却使不上多少力道，瑟兰强横的掰开他一条腿，低头沿着他的腿根一路吻过去，小莱的肌肉细微的颤抖着，他咬着下唇，倔强的不发出一点点声响。  
瑟兰勾着舌尖在小莱滚烫的足心舔弄，又将那一条修长笔直的腿抗到了肩膀上，他半跪着压制着小莱另一条腿，叫对方门户大开。瑟兰同样邪气的勾起了半边嘴角，若仔细去看，与方才小莱的笑容真有七八分相似。瑟兰手上变着花活儿，复又低头舌尖卷着小莱胸前的红樱舔弄起来，小莱难耐的挺了挺腰身，泄出一丝呜咽。  
瑟兰将小莱身上伺候的酸软，手里沾着方才的液体，摸索着侵入了一根手指。这一下是没有留什么情面的，瑟兰用了力道直直的伸入进去，叫小莱吃痛的弓起了背。但这一下，却让瑟兰的气消了大半，因着小莱此处实在太紧，根本不曾被打开过。瑟兰见着小莱那被疼痛和舒爽互为折磨着的样子，心下一软，放缓了动作又用唇舌安抚起小莱。  
小莱不知道瑟兰是怎么回事，一会儿那么不留情面，一会儿又这样温柔疼惜，说实在的，他虽一直为上者，但寻欢作乐与他而言讲究的无非就是舒服。若瑟兰的功夫真能叫他难忘，这一晚，他倒也是可以不追究的，自然，他既做惯了为上者，以后也再会有那么便宜的事。只是他又不免有些不愉，瑟兰的功夫若真这样好，可见瑟兰经手的人事也绝对不少，这么一想，小莱便气恼着不愿配合。  
瑟兰这下可吃了苦头了，小莱不愿配合，他又不忍强要，只得两根手指交替着，寻找起那至关重要的一点。他上身缠着小莱，在对方身上留下诸多印记，不时叼着小莱的耳廓轻轻舔弄，研磨，叫小莱双眼迷蒙，无措的摇晃着脑袋。金发粘在汗湿的额前，有几根又与瑟兰的金发纠缠在一起，难分难解。小莱忽然一个气急，低喘一声，腰软了半截，瑟兰知道，这是找对门路了。这下，独在这一点上按捻搓揉，让小莱突然失了自控，浅浅低吟出来。  
“少帅放松些……这样……没法动……”瑟兰除尽了衣物，与小莱坦诚相对，他胸前的汗珠顺着肌肉向下滑落，看的小莱暗暗咽了口水，这样凶悍又迷人的样子。他昂扬的脉动才进入火热紧致的身子，便被紧紧咬住一动不能动。  
“这时候了还……还喊我少帅……你，啊……别别别，慢点儿……”小莱嘴上抱怨着却没能阻止瑟兰层层入侵，他知道埋入自己体内的是怎样有力炙热的东西，那东西一下一下如同打桩一般毫不留情的将他钉在床上，将他狠狠的顶起，又对着那一点碾磨几番，才浅浅撤出一些。  
小莱从未有过这样腰酸腿软的感受，不只是腰，他感觉浑身上下的神经都只能感受到那一处带来的快乐，其余身体皆不得自控，只能随着瑟兰的动作起起伏伏。他渐渐的用双手攀着瑟兰的肩，按着自己的经验调整了姿势，好让瑟兰进到更深，也让两人更舒服的地方。瑟兰会意后亦是毫不留情的重重顶了上去，直叫小莱高亢的惊呼出来，便这么纠缠着翻腾着，一次又一次，直到两人都精疲力竭，瑟兰才缓下攻势。  
事后，瑟兰将心心念念了十年的人搂在怀里，不住的抚摸小莱背上紧致细腻的肌肤，“生气了？”  
小莱眯了眯眼，忍着身上的不适起身靠着床栏，又忍不住伸手燎了瑟兰的金发一缕在手指上绕着，“这次是我疏忽了才让你得手，下次加倍讨回来就是了，我还不至于这么小气。”  
瑟兰笑了，也起身揽着小莱的肩膀，脑袋凑过去与小莱耳鬓厮磨，期间又是一番旖旎心思，自不用说。刚才经历了一番翻云覆雨，现下又松了心弦，瑟兰释然的笑了笑，闭上眼侧头亲了亲小莱的耳鬓，带着叹息低声唤了声，“小叶子……”却不想怀里的身子一颤，瑟兰猛地睁开眼，暗道一声不妙……

这一夜注定无眠了，前半夜，等在少帅房外的守卫，只听到脸红心跳的声响，好不容易等这声响过去了，却换来更为凄厉的叫喊。守卫的下人们不知所措，最后，也只因为着喊声太过悲戚而冲了进去，却被那位大青衣阴鸷的眼神吓得定在门口，“滚！”守卫们慌不择路的跑了，跑去通知大帅。方才见到的是什么？房内定时云雨刚歇自不用说，但到那位大青衣狼狈的抱着自家少帅，而那痛彻心扉的叫喊，是自家少帅发出的，这又如何说道？  
折腾了一夜，瑟兰才从小莱房里收拾妥当的出来，小莱洗净了身子，已然睡下了。瑟兰自然被请到了大帅的会客室，熙园暖阁，曾经的天王府枢密院，如今的机要室。瑟兰捏了捏眉心，定了定神方才入内，白斯泰正端着杯碧螺春等着他来呢。  
瑟兰稳稳的坐到白斯泰对面，不笑的时候，瑟兰看起来有些清冷，他坐着，等白斯泰开口，白斯泰笑了笑，却问道，“怎么？碧螺春不合胃口？”  
瑟兰抬眼看他，“西湖龙井，金坛雀舌。”  
白斯泰喝茶的动作一顿，“你与小莱究竟是和渊源？难道你真是那人？”  
“何人？”瑟兰定睛看他，白斯泰放下茶杯，叹了口气道，“当年那人走时，我还小，只看到一个背影，如今想来，倒真有可能是你。”  
瑟兰眸色动了动，终是松了肩膀，“我该谢你，这些年这样照顾他。”  
“当年为何要走？如今又为何回来？”白斯泰问他，又好似有些生气，“还是以这样的方式回来。我把小莱当亲弟弟，你这样伤他，我无法释怀。”  
瑟兰看了看他，又点了点头，“看来艾隆与你交过底了。我只问你，你对大位，可有兴趣？”这一问到叫白斯泰瞬间哑然。

小莱感到身上无比疲累，他走在一片雾茫茫之中，他知道自己的做梦，闭上眼再睁开，如此几番小莱失笑着叹了口气，看来是醒不过来。周边空无一物，小莱漫无目的的走着，忽然听到一阵笑声，欢愉而轻快。  
小莱下意识的感到非常怀念，他循着笑声而去，渐行渐近，白雾也渐渐散开，他走入一个精致的院落，中西合璧的样式，有雕栏小筑，也有花园秋千，笑声，便是来自那个花团锦簇的花园。  
小莱踏进那个花园，看到一个白白嫩嫩的金发小团子，穿着一身浅绿色的小睡衣，赤着脚跑在草皮上，身后，一个眉眼精致的少年小心翼翼的伸开双手虚虚托着小团子的手臂。小团子咯咯的笑，踉踉跄跄的趴到西洋式的秋千上，身后金发的少年笑弯了一双好看的眼，他坐到秋千上，托着小团子的屁股把孩子抱在怀里，他喊他，小叶子。  
眨眼间，小团子长大了，小莱看到金发的少年长得越发挺拔俊美，一双星辰一般灿烂的深蓝色眼睛，和小莱脑海中的那双眼渐渐重叠在一起。金发的少年握着四五岁的团子胖胖的小手，一个键一个键教他弹钢琴，那个温柔的少年会带小团子出去买好吃的，会纵容他多吃一口点心，会在下雪天给小团子堆一个大大的雪人。而小团子，最喜欢的就是坐在秋千上，听俊美的少年跟着母亲学唱戏，咿咿呀呀的甩着水袖，好看极了。  
后来小团子长成了七八岁的少年，而金发的少年已经长成如同白杨一般修长高大的青年，他们两人眉宇之间有七八分相似，连同发色和眸色也只是细微的差别。小莱看到金发的青年沉默着，垂着眸子，他紧紧牵着少年的手，两人站在被大火烧的残败的花园边，天下着雨，少年的脸上不知是雨水还是泪水。  
再后来，青年变得成熟了，眼中开始有了沧桑，再也不复往日的意气风发，一定要说的话，一直旁观的小莱只能给出这样的评价，以前的青年，像一把未开锋的宝刀，而如今的青年则像是被收入刀鞘的开了锋甚至见过血的利剑。他们到了另一个家，有着同样漂亮的花园，少年无忧无虑的心性，而青年则温柔相待却沉默不语。  
斗转星移，小莱看到青年提起了箱子，站在高门大院的门口，而已经长开了的小团子，泣不成声的攥着青年的衣摆，他说兰哥哥，不要走，不要扔下小叶子一个人。青年是怎么说的？他看到青年死死咬住了下唇，抬起头眨了眨眼，缓缓张开一个笑容，复又蹲下，给少年轻轻抹着眼泪。  
小莱的眼角划过一滴泪，他睁开眼，一切都明朗了，那一年，他八岁，瑟兰十八岁。瑟兰走了，他用那双好看的眸子催眠了小莱，却给小莱留下了不可磨灭的印象。

他说，小叶子，看着哥哥，记住，以后再也没有兰哥哥，也再也没有小叶子。  
——可是……我就是小叶子啊。  
他说，以后再也没有人会喊你小叶子，没有小叶子了。  
——可是……我有兰哥哥啊。  
他说，没有了，没有小叶子，也没有兰哥哥，记住，都没有了。  
——没有了，都没有了。  
小小的孩子喃喃念着没有了，一双蔚蓝的眼却被水汽浸的透亮，他不住的哭，是小孩子最后的倔强和反抗。  
他心里终究还是不忍，他说，除非……除非，兰哥哥回来找小叶子。

小莱忘了一切和瑟兰有关的事，他八岁以前的记忆变得模模糊糊，好在白家对他一直很好，渐渐地，他也就不太介意这些了，可是心里忘记的事，身体会记得。  
瑟兰跟白斯泰谈完回到小莱的房间，就见到小莱独自傻愣愣的坐在床上，望着窗外，神情没落。瑟兰定了定神，刚想咳嗽一声掩饰尴尬，小莱就回过头来看着他，“怎么？走的时候那么坚决，现在反而不知道怎么面对我了？”  
瑟兰在床边坐下，抬手将小莱耳边散开的金发别到耳后，小莱没有躲闪，这让瑟兰感到高兴。瑟兰的父亲是欧洲富商，是第一批从南洋来到华夏的生意人，在沿海登陆之后，生意做得风生水起，瑟兰的母亲与他父亲是因戏结实，他母亲是当年南方唱昆曲的大家，他的容貌很大程度上继承了母亲，而身形则继承自父亲的欧洲血统，父亲为了在华夏做生意方便，学着国人将姓氏改成了欧。  
小莱不是欧家的孩子，却从小和瑟兰一起玩，跟亲兄弟似的，瑟兰比小莱足足大了十岁，在小莱抱在襁褓中的时候，瑟兰就老抱着他到处跑了。后来……后来开始打仗了，小莱的家毁了，家人也都没了，欧家，欧家也只来得及给瑟兰留下一个可以投靠的白叔叔，便也整个坍塌了。小莱还太小，大炮和大火把他吓坏了，瑟兰一路保护着小小的孩子生生死死里穿梭才到了白家，将小莱安顿好之后，他就走了。瑟兰这一走，就是九死一生。  
瑟兰是被本家的管家找到并带回欧洲去的，作为本家唯一的嫡系继承人。从南洋穿水路到马六甲，要躲过英国人的炮火，马来的海盗，要绕过海湾的风暴，躲过德国人的战机，踏上欧洲的土地，他要辗转找到本家，跟那些不亲近的家人斗的你死我活。但即便是在这种时候，但凡他手上有些能用的人，他都要辗转从华夏拿到小莱的消息。  
等到瑟兰掌控了本家之后，更变本加厉的关注起小莱的消息，文字的，图片的，偶尔捕捉到一两张照片，能让他盯着看好久，就这么关注着关注着，起先的对着唯一的亲人的关爱渐渐变了味道。小莱成为他生活中不可或缺的一部分，长大了的小莱与他越发相像了，他本该高兴的，却在看到了小莱身边不断更换的男伴儿女伴儿之后，心情忽然变得难以言喻，他越发焦急起来，而后才发现，这么些年，他恐怕已经让这种牵挂变成了不可想象的情感。  
瑟兰慢慢的一点一点把这些年的事，他不得已离开的事，他怕自己死在路上因而要先让小莱忘记的原因，他看着小莱身边的人换了一个又一个心痛的要命，把这些都告诉了他挚爱的青年。可小莱笑了笑，他攥着瑟兰的领子，“难道是我的错么？你凭什么替我做决定？凭什么叫我忘记？你知道心里被生生挖去一块是什么感受么？”  
小莱半跪在床上，睡衣松垮垮的挂在上身，他恨恨的瞪着瑟兰，“兰哥哥，兰先生，兰老板，我该怎么喊你？你知道我换多少人都填不满那份空白是什么感受么？你知道我每天晚上要梦到那双眼睛多少次？你知道我为什么讨厌下雨，为什么喜欢听戏，为什么喜欢花旦青衣？你知道我换了那么多人他们的样子有多少分像你？！”  
瑟兰被小莱一连串的问题堵的说不出话，小莱倔强的神情让他心疼不已，他抬手不顾小莱的阻挡将人搂在怀里，小莱靠在他的肩膀，不知是哭是笑，他只听到对方哽咽着吼了一声，你知道个屁！

两年后，东南沿海，申沪最大的商会也是最大的黑帮，掌控者却是一个漂亮的不像话的混血男子。掌握着整个东南的经济命脉也就等于掌握着整个华夏一半的经济命脉，他手里了不止握着西边丝绸之路两条通商线路，更有南洋两条航运线路，有码头，有人手，还有……军火。

更何况，这个男子还有一个为人津津乐道的身份，那便是目前掌握着整个南方，并与北方两大势力分庭抗礼的白家大帅的……弟婿。都说着天下早晚是白大帅的天下，因为他有权，有钱，有兵，有将，还有……弟婿，而有了弟婿，基本也就全有了。  
原本，也总是有不信邪的，来沿海挑事儿的，直到被莱少帅骑着马一路踏平过去，末了轻盈的跃下了马鞍。他习惯性的用马鞭顶了顶军帽的帽檐儿，笑眯眯的勾着爱人的脖子，甩着鞭子指了指对面挑事儿的人，“费伦，弄死，干净点儿，别打扰我和兰哥哥亲热。”  
副官费伦捏着帽檐压了压，叹了口气……为什么感觉肩上的担子更重了呢……  
FIN


	4. Distance of A Book【瑟莱篇】

瑟莱篇【总有人懂你的脆弱】

伊西利安是一个美丽的地方，他的美丽不仅来源于他的景色瑰丽，四季如画，也不仅来源于他与生俱来的历史风致，高雅布局，伊西利安的美丽，来源于他的自然，人文和历史如此恰到好处的糅合在一起，给了这座小城一种非常特别的气息。一定要说的话，毗邻的默克伍德王国如果是高深莫测的古堡，那么伊西利安就是镶嵌在他北边的璀璨明珠。  
在伊西利安的人，除了原住民，大多都是游客，除此之外还有一些流浪艺人，画家。或者从大城市过来躲清闲的人，他们不是游客，伊西利安的人们管这些人叫做候鸟，每年总有那么一段时间，固定的在伊西利安度过，就像来梳洗自己的灵魂。  
在候鸟之中，有一个人又显得尤为特别。不仅仅是因为他出众的相貌，更因为他的身份，他留着灿金色的长发，整齐的向后梳在颈部用绸带松松的系一个结，他总是穿着得体的西装三件套，丝巾、领针、袖口一样不落。他有着大海一样深蓝的眸子，总是勾着浅浅的微笑，礼貌又疏离。他就像是一个真正的从伊西利安的壁画中走出来的古代贵族，他叫瑟兰迪尔，伊西利安的人们对他耳熟能详，原因无他，他是整个中土最成功的演员，导演，商人，慈善家，甚至，还是政府的经济顾问。  
而伊西利安最好的地方就在于，尽管他的身份在这里不曾被保密，但他在这里的生活却从未被打扰。他不像其他的候鸟那样时间固定，他有可能会在伊西利安住上很长时间，然后又离开很长时间，总之不固定。但伊西利安从来不会忘记这个人，因为啊，这个人他闪着光啊。  
这一日，阳光明媚，瑟兰迪尔依旧穿戴的一丝不苟，他手中托着一本书，夹在上臂与身体之间。他身形挺拔，走路不紧不慢，笔直的双腿潇洒的迈开，一边路过街道两旁的集市，他微笑着和那些主动和他打招呼的居民们点头致意，期间还获得两只卖相特别好的苹果。瑟兰迪尔的手很大，一手托着两只苹果，一手拿着书，来到了街角不起眼的小书店。  
书店真的很小，坐落于一座回字形的大楼，沿着拐角一个扇形的角落，两层的布局，最上面还有一个小阁楼，看着像是以前的瞭望台改建的。只有一人宽的小门，瑟兰迪尔看了看，发现他甚至要稍稍低头才能走的进去，木制的边框镶嵌着玫瑰玻璃，门把手上绑着捕梦网串的风铃。  
“叮铃铃……”瑟兰迪尔推开门还没开口打招呼，先传来了对方的声音，“欢迎光临。”瑟兰迪尔急不可查的将唇角挑高了几毫米，这是个未经修饰过的声线，这样的年轻有活力，清澈又柔和，就像他曾见到过的，微风吹开无忧宫后盛放的白玫瑰花田，一样的清新，带着白玫瑰独有的微苦的甜味。  
瑟兰迪尔走进去，脚步沉稳，皮鞋在木制的地板上磕出好听的声响，他拐过陈旧巨大的木制书架，看到了伏在工作台上的青年，和他想象的一样年轻，却要更有活力，看着刻不像个成天泡在书堆里的小书虫。“你好……”瑟兰迪尔打了声招呼。青年立时停下了手上的动作，他的心在颤抖，仅仅因为那一道声音，瑟兰迪尔的声线太过低沉华丽以至于过耳难忘。  
“你……你好！”青年从工作台上抬起头，侧光在他的脸颊上打出一层柔光，瑟兰迪尔又靠近了两步，超出了他一贯与人保持的安全距离。青年伸手将耳边掉下的浅金色长发别到耳后，有几缕软软的搭在肩膀上，“有什么可以帮到你？”  
瑟兰迪尔将手里的苹果放到了一旁的几案上，伸手帮青年将零散的几缕头发整理到了肩后，青年愣了愣，随后微微红了耳尖。“我听邻居说，你这里可以修补书籍。”  
“是的，您的书……？”青年朝着瑟兰迪尔的方向伸出手，十指纤细修长，指甲修的干干净净，一看就非常柔软灵活。  
瑟兰迪尔微笑着将手里的书反过来，书脊朝上，“书脊散了……可以修么？”  
“可以，这不难。”青年的接过书本的时候，他们的手指不可避免的接触在一起，瑟兰迪尔眯着眼看着青年缩瑟了一下的指尖，深蓝的眸子闪过微光。  
“我叫瑟兰迪尔，很高兴认识你。”瑟兰迪尔索性朝着青年的方向伸出手。  
青年低着头，伸出手轻轻的和瑟兰迪尔握了手，“我知道，我看过你的作品。我叫莱戈拉斯，很高兴认识你。”

TBC>>

莱戈拉斯的这个小书店才开了没几年，最早，他也不过是来采风的艺术生而已。但他被这里的生活所吸引，毕业之后，便留在这里定居了下来。不需要过多的花销，生活简单却不单调，这里的人们友善好客，什么都不用多想，每天只做让自己高兴的事就好，这就是莱戈拉斯向往的生活，肆意，自由。  
莱戈拉斯摸着瑟兰迪尔拿过来的书，书本被保存的很好，虽然封面被磨旧了，但却依然很精致完整。莱戈拉斯张开五指，循着书本上摩挲出的浅浅痕迹将手覆盖在上面，原来，他平时就是这样拿书的，他的手好大啊……莱戈拉斯这样在心中感慨。他偷偷瞄了瑟兰迪尔一眼，瑟兰迪尔正站在最近的一个书架前漫无目的的翻着上面的书本。  
书脊的地方，因为书本常年被翻动而折损了，修不起来并不困难，莱戈拉斯收回眼神，将书封书底仔细的拆下，将折损的书脊一点一点用楔形刀剥离，莱戈拉斯心无旁骛的工作起来，蔚蓝的双眸因为专注而显得格外明亮。  
瑟兰迪尔转头，刚好看到青年柔韧的手指抚平书本微微翻翘的边缘，温柔的将书页放置整齐，他柔顺的长发顺着肩膀滑落，在工作台上摞成一个细细的金色小圈，他微翘着唇角，柔和而安宁。瞬间，瑟兰迪尔感到身边的空气都变得温柔起来，仿佛能看到从莱戈拉斯的脚下铺开了满目馨香的白玫瑰。  
“需要多久……？”瑟兰迪尔放轻了脚步，慢慢走到近前，他顺手即将莱戈拉斯的金色发圈捻在指尖，搓了搓。  
“不用很久……您可以到处去逛逛，或者坐在店里看书……大约半小时就好了。我……”莱戈拉斯边说着便抬起头，却不想和瑟兰迪尔离得这样近，对方仿佛正在研究他的发尾，十分认真而高兴的样子。莱戈拉斯从未想过有一天，那个只有电视杂志上才能看到的瑟兰迪尔会这样专注的看着自己的发丝，他微微红了脸，“我……我可以去，给您泡……泡杯茶……”  
瑟兰迪尔笑了笑，丰润的唇角勾起，他撤下自己的发带，宽厚的大手撩起莱戈拉斯的长发，随手挽了一圈，然后用自己的发带给莱戈拉斯绑了个低低小马尾，整齐的散开在青年的背上，“这样好的头发，别弄伤了。”莱戈拉斯缩了缩脖子，伸手摸了摸自己的发髻，乖乖的点了点头。  
瑟兰迪尔没有更多的表示，转身就逛起了另一边的书架，那意思必然是要在书店里等了。莱戈拉斯也没有说什么，他只是默默的从前台绕出来，办了张舒服的椅子到了光线合适又离瑟兰迪尔很近的地方。余光看到这一切的瑟兰迪尔只是收敛了眸中的神采，让他身上凌厉的气势收敛起来，变得温和无害，他想这个青年究竟是如此温柔，还是只是对自己如此体贴？这一点突然让他非常感兴趣。  
“你这儿的书，卖么？”瑟兰迪尔的眼神定格在了书架顶层一本不起眼的书上，足有巴掌那么厚，画册那么大的一本，之所以不起眼，是因为他封面简单，而且一看年头就挺长了，旧旧的。但瑟兰迪尔会注意到他，是因为他不是按照字母和类型排列来放置的，他是被什么人特意摆在了这么个不起眼的地方。  
“卖！”莱戈拉斯从工作中抬起头，他已经重新给书本装好了线，封上了胶，等胶干了，做完新的书脊就能和书封书底一起安放上去了。他洗了洗手，走出工作台，“您想要什么书？”  
“这本……”瑟兰迪尔笑了笑，伸手拿下了那本不起眼的大书，却看到莱戈拉斯却紧张起来，急急忙忙的跑过来，这下，瑟兰迪尔就更肯定这本书，有问题了。  
“不……这本……”莱戈拉斯伸手想要拿走那本书，却被瑟兰迪尔举高到了头顶，莱戈拉斯没有瑟兰迪尔高，他垫着脚也没能够到，“请您……还给我，选别的书好吗？”  
“里面……是什么？可以看么？”瑟兰迪尔的手臂伸的直直的，莱戈拉斯蹦起来也只堪堪勾到一点点书页，瑟兰迪尔退开一步，莱戈拉斯就追一步，而后不小心踢到了地板上放置的书本。瑟兰迪尔眼看着青年朝自己身上跌过来，下意识的伸手圈住了莱戈拉斯的腰，让人扑进了自己怀里，稳住了身形，“抱歉……我无意戏弄你，没事吧？”  
莱戈拉斯在摔进瑟兰迪尔怀里的时候，就有一瞬间的宕机，瑟兰迪尔身上的味道很好闻，清爽的，大海的味道，还有他宽厚的胸膛，结实的手臂。莱戈拉斯从未想过他能这么近距离的接触瑟兰迪尔，曾经，他只是默默的羡慕对方在电视上的好身材而已。莱戈拉斯直起身，第一件事却是给瑟兰迪尔整了整西装领，“抱歉……没有弄坏你的西装吧？”  
瑟兰迪尔终于忍不住笑出了声，低沉的嗓音混着胸腔共鸣，“你可……真特别，小家伙。”瑟兰迪尔放开莱戈拉斯的腰，将手里的书递过去，“卖么？”  
莱戈拉斯一把把书拿回手里抱在胸前使劲儿摇头，“不……不卖！这本，不卖！”  
瑟兰迪尔几乎能猜到这本书里是些什么，这本书很明显是手工装订的，纸张从旧到新，各个时期都有，书脊被做成了活页方便不断往里更新内容……不过既然小家伙不想说也不想给他看到，那他就装作不知道好了。看莱戈拉斯那副宝贝的样子，瑟兰迪尔的心情莫名的晴朗。  
TBC>>

3.  
瑟兰迪尔是那种存在即夺目的人，就像他现在安安静静的坐在莱戈拉斯给他准备的椅子上，轻巧的架着他的长腿，被窗帘打散的柔光洒在他的身上，他修长干净的手指捻着一页纸张，深蓝色的视线专注温和，让他看起来就像上帝派来的天使。  
莱戈拉斯的眼神总是不自觉的飘向他，只看一眼，看他那样从容的坐着，手里拿着一本黑塞的《荒原狼》用很快的速度阅读着。然后他会立刻收回视线，专注于手里的书本，封上书脊，胶已经干了，莱戈拉斯拿起小木槌将书本立起来对着书脊和弯折处轻轻的，细密的敲打，让修补的书脊与整本书看起来天衣无缝。他的思绪总是随着瑟兰迪尔这个名字而飘远，他想原来世界上真的有这种人，天生带着致命的吸引力。  
莱戈拉斯的思绪飘得有些远，他机械的敲打着手里的书本，目光已然放空，那么不出意外的，他的小木槌敲到了自己的手指，“啊！嘶……”虽然是软木槌，可是这么被砸到一下多少还是有点疼的，莱戈拉斯把手指缩起来不停的甩，而后突然被一只大手握住了手腕。莱戈拉斯一愣，抬起头的一瞬间目光就定格了。瑟兰迪尔就在他跟前，低着头，双眼微阖，莱戈拉斯摒着呼吸，看着瑟兰迪尔把他的手捧到嘴边，捏着他被敲伤的食指，慢慢吹着气，莱戈拉斯不争气的脸红了，怔在那里一动都不敢动。  
吹过几下之后，瑟兰迪尔抬起眼看着莱戈拉斯，小家伙好像有些被吓到了，蔚蓝的双眼睁得大大的，目光闪烁不定显得有些无措。瑟兰迪尔觉得莱戈拉斯像一块没有被世俗雕琢过的璞玉，有着天然的柔和美好，目光澄澈让人心生好感。 “吓到你了？”瑟兰迪尔的神情仿佛是在逗一只可爱的小猫，但他的语气却真诚的没有一丝破绽，对啊，他是个演员，如果他想掩饰，那么谁又能看出破绽？  
“不……”莱戈拉斯赶紧缩回手，“我……那个……谢谢您！”然后他想，得找个话题，不然就太尴尬了，他摸到了工作台上的书，赶紧将书拿起来，把书本隔在自己与瑟兰迪尔之间，“您……您的书，修好了。”瑟兰迪尔将书本接过，微笑着表达了感谢，又询问修补的价格，莱戈拉斯摇了摇头，“不要钱。谢谢您的光顾，如果可以的话，我希望您能给我签个名。”  
瑟兰迪尔笑弯了一双璀璨的眸子，他点了点头，“当然可以。优秀的手工艺可是很贵的，说起来，还是我赚了。”莱戈拉斯很高兴，他将一旁的铜管羽毛笔递到瑟兰迪尔手上，然后将那本没有名字的画册递了过去。瑟兰迪尔拿笔的姿势非常标准，而他把名字，用标准的花体字，工工整整的签在了那本画册的正中间，就像是……书本的名字一般。莱戈拉斯抿了抿唇，他觉得瑟兰迪尔可能已经知道画册的内容了。  
瑟兰迪尔签完，把那本《荒原狼》也买了，二手书的价格都是很便宜的，可他却摸出了一张大票。莱戈拉斯的小书店今天都还没开张过，摸遍了零钱都没能凑齐找零，他有些窘迫的看着瑟兰迪尔，瑟兰迪尔把大票压在桌面上，“没关系，下次还我就好。”下次？莱戈拉斯愣了愣，哪儿来的下次……瑟兰迪尔看着莱戈拉斯，心想这孩子要是足够聪明的话……  
“您的手写体可真漂亮……”莱戈拉斯咬了咬下唇，“您看，我修书有时候需要重做封面，那些烫金的文字，都是需要刻版的。我……我这边，各种字体都有了，但是……还没有好看的手写体。”莱戈拉斯收了那张大票，太起头看着瑟兰迪尔，“可以的话，能麻烦您写一套刻版给我么？我……我可以出钱……”  
瑟兰迪尔感觉自己忍着笑有些辛苦，好吧，小孩儿是挺聪明的，他给了瑟兰迪尔一个再来一次的理由，但是这个理由未免有些昂贵过头，要知道他的笔墨，可是能上拍卖会的。瑟兰迪尔保持镇定，他将书本收好，夹在上臂，如同来时一样，他对莱戈拉斯点了点头，“钱……就不用了。下一次，能让我看看这本书么？”  
莱戈拉斯垂下眼睫，纤长的睫毛在轻微的颤抖着，他斟酌了很久，而后缓慢的点了点头。瑟兰迪尔伸手揉了揉莱戈拉斯柔软的金色发旋，而后优雅的转身离去。风铃响起，莱戈拉斯才抬起头，“欢迎下次……再来……”眼前却已经没有了瑟兰迪尔的身影。他摸着手里的画册，又宝贝兮兮的抱在了怀里，坐在工作台前，笑的像只偷着了醒的猫崽子。  
出了门，瑟兰迪尔才低头笑起来，他半握着拳，食指关节抵着自己的上唇，遮去了好看的唇形，却因为弯起的眼尾泄露了满心的笑意。明明……他都故意把发圈留下了，明明都已经有这么好的借口了，这孩子……到底是聪明还是傻啊……  
TBC>>

4.  
伊西利安的雨天是很美的，天空仿佛是浅青色的琉璃罩子，小镇所有的花草树木都显得更为鲜艳娇嫩，雨滴敲击木制屋檐的“滴答”声就像柔和的小夜曲，而在河道中漾开的层层叠叠的涟漪，则是舞者优美的裙摆。淅淅沥沥的小雨将古老的青石板路洗的透明清亮，远远望去就像一条湖绿色的小溪，有着粼粼的波光，很美，但是也很危险，因为，湿漉漉的青石板是很滑的。

莱戈拉斯很快就会认识到这一点，当他专心致志的捧着手里足有半臂宽的长方形扁盒，盒子上面铺了一张油纸，油纸上放了一杯廉价的咖啡，匆匆走在雨中的时候，他并不会料到几分钟后，他就会闯祸。莱戈拉斯不得不双手捧着盒子，因为里面都是铜制的字母刻板，非常吃分量。

由于年久磨损，莱戈拉斯把刻板拿去了街头的铁匠铺修补，没想到早上出门还是艳阳高照的天气，这会儿居然下起了雨，天边还挂着一抹彩虹。彼时莱戈拉斯坐在铁匠铺门口，仰着脑袋听着雨声合着“叮叮咚咚”的打铁声，想着今天说不定会遇见好事。他撅起薄薄的双唇，轻轻的吹起了口哨：  
12 3. 2 |35 6 - |6 5. 3 | 1 2 - 

莱戈拉斯怀着轻快的心情走在街上，青年如此清澈温暖，尽管他现在双手捧着盒子，而问铁匠借的满是铁锈味的破伞，只能搁在肩膀上，也因此并不能替他遮去多少雨水。但莱戈拉斯的心情并未见丝毫狼狈，他依然脚步轻盈，笑意盈盈，甚至买了不算好喝的咖啡。脚步倒是加快了许多，莱戈拉斯走过转角，因为伞的遮挡，他并没能第一时间注意到侧方的人，当他完全转过去看见迎面走来的人时，已经几乎要碰上了。

莱戈拉斯赶紧垫着脚一个转身，错着脚步就往一旁闪过去，但青石板太滑了，莱戈拉斯没有注意，滑了脚。但他依旧努力维持着基本的平衡，不要往对面那位西装革履的先生身上撞过去，他尽可能的让自己往另一边摔下去，眼见着伞飞了，咖啡撒了，金色的发丝转开被雨水打湿了，他只是宝贝的抱着手里的刻板，闭着眼等着一屁股坐到冰凉的湿漉漉的石板上。但是……没有。莱戈拉斯感到一只有力的手臂抓着自己的手臂，稍稍用力将自己带了过去，而后彻底失去平衡的莱戈拉斯，一头撞进了对方怀里。

瑟兰迪尔看着撞进怀里的冒失的小鹿崽，明明刚才躲人的时候整个人都那么舒展漂亮，现在却跟受惊了似的，缩着肩膀拿脑袋顶着自己的肩窝低着头一动不动。莱戈拉斯着实是受惊了，他在撞进男人怀里的一瞬间就认出了来人是瑟兰迪尔，以这样狼狈的方式迎接偶像是不是太蠢了。

“我记得……你的书店在另一头，怎么往这儿走？”瑟兰迪尔带着笑意开口询问，打破了僵局。“我……我打算，去买个水果，就在对面……”莱戈拉斯实话实说，他就是想吃个苹果而已……瑟兰迪尔笑着摇了摇头，他退开一步，拿起被他扔到一边的伞重新罩在两人脑袋上，瑟兰迪尔将夹在上臂的一摞纸托好，“你淋湿了，赶紧回去洗个澡，喝杯热茶。” 

这时，莱戈拉斯才看到了自己的杰作，他抱着被咖啡撒了整面的刻板盒一起撞进了瑟兰迪尔怀里，看着瑟兰迪尔身上的咖啡渍，莱戈拉斯有些不知所措。更何况，他刚才害瑟兰迪尔淋了雨，他看到那一头飘逸的金发，被雨水打湿了，有一层绒绒的水光笼罩在上面。他发现被瑟兰迪尔保护的很好的纸张，莱戈拉斯有些自责，他蹙起好看的眉头，“抱歉……我真的……很抱歉……这是，手书模板是么？”

瑟兰迪尔微微低下头，深蓝色的眸子对上莱戈拉斯闪烁的双眼，“是的。所以如果你不想让我重新抄一遍的话……我们最好现在就回去，嗯？”莱戈拉斯这才跟醒过来了似的，点了点头，瑟兰迪尔眯起眼睛，发现小孩儿在看到来人是自己的时候就开始变的愣愣的了。他虽然在聚光灯下工作了这么多年，身边追星的人群来来往往，比这激烈，比这疯狂的比比皆是。但从未有一刻，让瑟兰迪尔如此清楚的认识到，自己……对另一个人的影响如此之大。此刻，眼前莱戈拉斯那个轻咬着下唇强装镇定的样子，在他眼里，要比任何热烈的拥抱，放肆的尖叫都来的更动人。

“到这边来……”瑟兰迪尔喊了一声，莱戈拉斯抬起头眨了眨漂亮的杏仁眼，然后明白了瑟兰迪尔让他站到伞的另一边，这样伞就会在他们两人之间。他匆匆的走过去站好，显得有些紧张，和偶像同撑一把伞什么的……想想就让人心脏狂跳。瑟兰迪尔将手里的伞朝莱戈拉斯的方向偏过去一些，接着又问，“还要买苹果么？”他低沉的嗓音在雨水里显得尤为清晰，却带着陌生的温柔。是的，瑟兰迪尔的话语中，哪怕是演戏的需要，也绝对不会有这样的温柔，那是一种仿佛带着千百万年而来的熟稔，已然刻入骨血的温柔。  
TBC>>

5.  
莱戈拉斯的小书店楼上，就是自己的住所，小小的一间应有尽有，看着十分小雅，有一个小小的客厅，又一张茶几和一个双人小沙发。旁边是开放式的小厨房，看着有些乱，瑟兰迪尔想，这孩子一定不怎么会照顾自己，就他这一眼扫过去就知道厨房缺了至少三种调味料。

再往里走时卧房，小小的一间，有落地玻璃窗，外面则是一个精致的小阳台，阳台上放了花草，藤椅，和玻璃茶几。卧房的另一头，莱戈拉斯带着瑟兰迪尔去的地方，是个小浴室，“抱歉，要不您，先洗一下把，我……我去给您找换的衣服。”

瑟兰迪尔笑了笑，决定放过他可怜的小崇拜者，莱戈拉斯想到瑟兰迪尔会在他的小浴室里洗澡，大脑已经沸腾要开始冒烟了。莱戈拉斯在卧室的衣柜里漫无目的的翻着衣服，他有些心猿意马的想着浴室里的瑟兰迪尔，他现在正在脱衣服么？还是在大量我的浴室？他那么高大会不会嫌浴室小？他会不会觉得浴室太过于简陋了？胡思乱想了很久，终于听见浴室里传来花洒的声音，莱戈拉斯这才定下心来寻找衣服。

但莱戈拉斯很快发现自己做了件蠢事，因为他的衣服中并没有任何一件适合瑟兰迪尔，他的衣服都太小了。他翻了自己可能是最大的一套衣服出来，敲了敲浴室门，“那个……瑟……瑟兰迪尔……”其实莱戈拉斯不确定这么喊对不对，但他好像也没有更好的称呼方式了，于是只好把心一横，“换洗的衣服……你要不要，试试看……”

话音刚落浴室门就被打开了，莱戈拉斯猝不及防的看到了瑟兰迪尔完美的还冒着氤氲的热气，滚淌着晶莹的水珠的完美肉体，惊的他连眼睛都忘了眨，心里一头小鹿横冲直撞的。瑟兰迪尔浑身赤裸，只有腰上围着一块浴巾，他勾着浅浅的笑容，深蓝色的眸子被热气熏的有些透明，他太高了，浴室的门框对他来说有点矮，他抬手撑着门框，微微低下头，“不是有衣服要试？”

莱戈拉斯这才反应过来，脸颊烧红的把手里的衣服递了过去，“这个是……是大一号的衣服……不，不知道你……穿不穿得下……”瑟兰迪尔接过衣服，然后轻轻的关上了门。莱戈拉斯这才大舒一口气，他刚才那个画面实在是太……太……他真的没法形容此刻自己内心的想法，瑟兰迪尔的头发是湿的，一丝一缕的搭在肩头，或者滴着水直直的垂下。顺着那头灿金色的长发，莱戈拉斯看到了宽厚的肩膀，有力的双手，坚实的胸膛，漂亮的腹肌和人鱼线，修长绷直的双腿，浑身上下舒张的肌肉线条，简直就是肌理分明的视觉盛宴。

莱戈拉斯咽了口口水，到现在小心脏还是扑通扑通直跳。他想起那双深蓝色的眼眸定定的望着自己，让他的心中蹿起了小火苗，瑟兰迪尔太好看了，以至于莱戈拉斯甚至觉得自己闻到了对方澎湃霸道的荷尔蒙的味道。

可是等到瑟兰迪尔换上了衣服走出来的时候，所有旖旎的遐想全都破灭了，莱戈拉斯绷着唇角半晌，还是没忍住“噗嗤”一声笑出来，“抱……抱歉……哈哈……我，我给您去买……买合身的衣服吧……”说着就逃也似的往外跑，却被瑟兰迪尔一把捞回来，莱戈拉斯的手臂被瑟兰迪尔抓着，整个人往瑟兰迪尔怀里撞进去，有一瞬间的愣神。

“你知道我的尺寸么？”瑟兰迪尔笑着看着莱戈拉斯表情有些傻傻的靠在自己怀里，然后缓慢的抬起头看着他，摇了摇头。那一瞬间，瑟兰迪尔看见了什么呢？他看见一只怯生生的小鹿崽，不知道是好奇还是害怕，仰着脑袋，蔚蓝的眸子里只装下了他一个人，就这么认真的望着他，满是藏不住的崇拜。那一瞬间，瑟兰迪尔想亲吻这双眼睛。

莱戈拉斯最终拿到了瑟兰迪尔的尺寸，跑去了附近最近的成衣店给瑟兰迪尔选了一套简单的运动服。他从没看过瑟兰迪尔穿衬衫，西装或是正装大衣以外的衣服，作为他的小私心，他希望看看瑟兰迪尔穿最平常不过的居家服会是个什么样子。

回到家里的时候，莱戈拉斯没有在客厅见到瑟兰迪尔，他转眼望向厨房，却看到瑟兰迪尔正在煮着什么东西。莱戈拉斯走过去从瑟兰迪尔身后探出一个脑袋，瑟兰迪尔十分淡定的转过头看了一眼身边顽皮的小孩儿，“奶茶。”

莱戈拉斯不知道什么时候开始，和瑟兰迪尔之间的关系就变得熟稔了，他不再使用敬语，相处也不再那么中规中矩，他伸出手指，看了眼瑟兰迪尔仿佛在询问——可以吗？瑟兰迪尔勾起了嘴角，实在是莱戈拉斯那个眼神太过可爱了。莱戈拉斯感觉得到了允许，他从来不知道奶茶可以这么煮的，洁白修长的手指伸到锅子里沾了沾，然后喊着“烫烫淌”的赶紧放到嘴里舔了舔，双眼瞬间变得亮晶晶的。

瑟兰迪尔关了火，伸手捏了捏莱戈拉斯的发梢，“甜么？”

“甜！”莱戈拉斯笑眯眯的回答。

瑟兰迪尔接过他手里新买的衣服，然后推着他的人往浴室走，“先去洗澡，然后出来和奶茶。”莱戈拉斯的发梢还是湿的，瑟兰迪尔知道，莱戈拉斯一直把他放在最优先的位置，甚至忘记了自己也淋了雨，也还没来得及收拾自己。也许，正是这样不经意的在乎，才显得尤为珍贵，让瑟兰迪尔尤其动容。  
TBC>>

6.  
莱戈拉斯因为一直是一个人住，因此对于房间的格局从来没觉得有什么不妥的地方。就好比，他的浴室在卧房的另一头，而他的衣柜在卧房的门边，而卧房的门正对着客厅，而客厅的单人沙发正对着卧房的门，坐在单人沙发上，刚好可以通过卧房看到阳台上的花草，原本是个很小资的设计。但比较不巧的是，莱戈拉斯被瑟兰迪尔推进浴室的时候没有带换洗衣服，而他忘记这件事就直接洗了澡，更不巧的是，瑟兰迪尔现在就坐在单人沙发上。  
莱戈拉斯躲在浴室门后脑袋顶着门板，所以现在要怎么办？穿上脏衣服再出去换衣服？还是光着冲出去找衣服？还是让瑟兰迪尔给自己拿一下衣服？仿佛哪个都不好……莱戈拉斯斟酌了很久，还是觉得先把脏衣服披一披，然后快速冲到衣柜那里就安全了。于是随手拽过一旁的衬衫草草套在了身上，也没穿小短裤，打开门就“唰”的往外冲。  
其实，瑟兰迪尔正低头看书，如果不是莱戈拉斯在浴室里纠结这么久，瑟兰迪尔根本不会抬头，而这个世界就是这么巧，莱戈拉斯刚冲出去，刚好瑟兰迪尔看完一个章节，抬起头，就看到一个纤瘦矫捷的身影，从自己面前一闪而过。瑟兰迪尔此刻也不知道自己优秀的动态视力算是尴尬还是福利，因为他明确看到了莱戈拉斯因为跑动而掀开的衬衫下摆下光溜溜的半只小屁股。  
瑟兰迪尔又低下头看着手里的书，大约三分钟后，他抬手捏了捏自己的眉心，不好不好，那个画面一直在自己眼前晃，没法看书了。瑟兰迪尔收起书，视线半放空的看着阳台，忽然起了心思想逗一逗莱戈拉斯，“小家伙，你穿的衬衫是不是……我的？”接着就听见里头衣架砸在地上的声音，瑟兰迪尔勾了勾唇角，伸手抵着下唇，很显然他想笑出声，但为了不要太过于欺负莱戈拉斯，他生生忍住了。  
而后是长时间的沉默，瑟兰迪尔伸手摸了摸手边温热的奶茶，不好不好，自己在外一贯的沉稳儒雅的形象几乎要被撕破了。真实的瑟兰迪尔是什么样子的呢？瑟兰迪尔垂下眸子，敛了眼神，他自己都几乎要忘记了自己真实的样子，他的心已经有多久没有掀起过波澜了？仿佛很多事情对他来说都是信手拈来，并不会真的提起什么特别的兴趣，也不会让他过多的关注，平静到几乎死寂。与所有来到伊西利安度假的人不同，瑟兰迪尔来此处并不是为了寻找内心的宁静，而是来，发现生活。  
“那是……我的衬衫……”莱戈拉斯换好了一身居家服，站在瑟兰迪尔面前低声回答。瑟兰迪尔收回思绪，抬眼看着面前的莱戈拉斯，小孩儿一副我认真对比过了的样子，让瑟兰迪尔又不自觉的勾起了唇角。面前的莱戈拉斯看着特别的……柔软。是的，瑟兰迪尔想不到别的词去形容此刻的感觉，莱戈拉斯穿着一件羊羔绒的薄外套，下面套着一条棉质的居家运动裤，脚踝的地方有款皮筋收口，露出一小节精致的脚踝，莱戈拉斯穿着白色的布拖鞋，手里拎着那件衬衫，“我的这件……短很多，我……我认得出来。”  
不不不……瑟兰迪尔失笑着放下了手里的奶茶，他走到莱戈拉斯身边，伸手揉了揉莱戈拉斯湿漉漉的发梢，“那只是开个玩笑，如果让你觉得不自在，我道歉。”瑟兰迪尔这样说。莱戈拉斯眨了眨蔚蓝色的小鹿眼，仿佛没想到会是这样的答案，看着有些讨人喜欢。瑟兰迪尔笑了笑，“去把头发擦干，然后过来喝奶茶。”莱戈拉斯点了点头，看着瑟兰迪尔走进厨房，然后愣愣的转身往卧房里走，他觉得有些奇怪，但究竟哪里产生了这种违和感，他也说不上来。  
瑟兰迪尔把奶茶放到茶几上，莱戈拉斯正用一条柔软的毛巾罩在脑袋上擦擦擦，双手托着毛巾裹着自己的发烧搓搓搓，一边搓一边往沙发走去，走到沙发边的时候，突然意识到问题出在哪里。他张了张嘴看着瑟兰迪尔，然后莫名其妙的红了耳尖，瑟兰迪尔挑了挑眉毛，仿佛在问怎么了？莱戈拉斯摇了摇头，坐下来开始跟瑟兰迪尔有一搭没一搭的聊天。  
莱戈拉斯擦完头发把毛巾就那么挂在肩膀上，他端起茶几上的奶茶捧在手里，眼神偷偷的瞄着一旁的瑟兰迪尔，看见瑟兰迪尔又拿起书看起来。莱戈拉斯丝毫没有家里多出一个陌生人的不适，他无从判别究竟是因为他对瑟兰迪尔已经过于熟悉，还是他之前已经过于期盼这一刻的到来。刚才的违和感正是来源于，仿佛这个家里，瑟兰迪尔成了第二个主人。仿佛他熟悉这个家的客厅，卧房，浴室，而这些都没有看到瑟兰迪尔在厨房熟练的煮奶茶来的让他更有亲密的感觉。是的，亲密，这个词一旦跃入莱戈拉斯的脑海就再也挥散不去了。  
“你上次说的……”  
“那个手书模板……”  
瑟兰迪尔看着莱戈拉斯，莱戈拉斯眨了眨眼，两个人同时保持了沉默，仿佛都在等着对方先开口。  
“就是那本没有名……”  
“我需要先拿去拓……印……”  
瑟兰迪尔不说话了，莱戈拉斯有些窘迫的低下头，每次找话题都撞话头真是尴尬，莱戈拉斯的手指无意识的摸着杯沿，瑟兰迪尔笑了笑，“你先说。”  
“就是……您的那个手书的模板，我需要拿去拓印，然后拿到铁匠铺打成铜制的印版。”莱戈拉斯控制着语速，尽量不要让自己显得太紧张，可实际上他的确很紧张，尤其脑海里充斥着“亲密”这两个字的时候。  
“所以……我是不是可以看看你那本没有名字的册子了？”瑟兰迪尔微微压下腰，将视线放到和莱戈拉斯低下的脑袋齐平的位置，莱戈拉斯抬眼看着瑟兰迪尔似乎是在迁就自己的样子，突然就觉得手里的奶茶直接甜到心里去了，随后点了点头。  
TBC>>

7.  
莱戈拉斯主动找到瑟兰迪尔的住所，是在咖啡渍事件的五天之后，因为把瑟兰迪尔的西装弄脏了，莱戈拉斯让瑟兰迪尔把衣服留下，他会找高级洗衣店给瑟兰迪尔把名贵的西装洗干净送回去的。瑟兰迪尔原本不想麻烦小家伙，但莱戈拉斯十分坚持，瑟兰迪尔也就没有过分客气了。不过现在，莱戈拉斯大概知道为什么瑟兰迪尔不想把衣服留下了……他走了。  
莱戈拉斯傻愣愣的拿着洗干净叠整齐的衣服站在门口，看着上了锁的房子有些不知所措，他询问了隔壁邻居，听邻居说是，瑟兰迪尔的假期到了，得回去拍戏了。莱戈拉斯有些气馁，他的手指轻轻的摩挲着手里的西装，“那他……有没有说，什么时候回来？”邻居颇为为难的摇了摇头，想来也是，瑟兰迪尔怎么会特意跟邻居打招呼说好回来的时间呢……  
莱戈拉斯悻悻然回去了，到了家里手里的西装突然不知道应该放在那那里，他本来一直在莱戈拉斯的床头柜上妥帖的放置着，但是现在……莱戈拉斯把西装平平整整的放在瑟兰迪尔坐过的那个单人沙发上，然后托着腮帮子坐在了双人沙发的一边。  
还是相同的位置，只是空了一边，莱戈拉斯却觉得这个小小的客厅突然之间变得空落落的。起身去给自己倒了杯水，坐下后却又开始回味那一天浓厚奶茶的甜味。瑟兰迪尔可以不动声色的影响他，莱戈拉斯或许单纯但并不笨，他直到由于瑟兰迪尔在他生命中的不期而至，已经让他的心境产生了极大的变化。他询问自己，是否还能安安静静的坐在修补书籍的书桌后面，只是远远的关心着这个人的一举一动，然后再收藏进自己手工的小册子里，当做一生的纪念。  
那本小册子，现在也已经不再单纯，莱戈拉斯收回眼神，看着放置在书桌上的，被瑟兰迪尔签了字的小册子，他记得，瑟兰迪尔翻开书页的时候深蓝色的眸子小小的闪了光，像是深夜的星空。  
就像是得到了表扬的孩子，莱戈拉斯内心雀跃无比，瑟兰迪尔抬起头看着莱戈拉斯略带期待的眼神，他笑了笑伸手揉了莱戈拉斯额前的碎发，莱戈拉斯不争气的心跳漏了一拍。瑟兰迪尔收回手，慢慢的翻看起莱戈拉斯做的剪报，修长的手指就像是对待什么易碎的艺术品一般轻柔的拂过书页，莱戈拉斯有一瞬间觉得这双温柔的手就像是抚在自己的肩头一般。  
这是一种难以言说的幸福感，他内心忐忑却充满期待，他期望瑟兰迪尔能够读懂他深藏在每一篇剪报中的热爱和倾慕，又担心瑟兰迪尔会为此感到困扰而破坏他们之间现在这样贴近的气氛。  
当瑟兰迪尔的手指停驻在某一篇剪报的时候，莱戈拉斯总是会适时的开口准确的说出这一篇报道是哪年哪月的哪一天，在哪张报纸或杂志上剪下来的，包括这篇报道形成的前因后果。“这一偏……”当瑟兰迪尔为某一篇报道感到惊讶的时候，莱戈拉斯总是有小小的成就感，“这篇报道是一本专业经济学研究杂志上的，发行量非常少。”瑟兰迪尔的眸中带着浓厚的兴趣，他很好奇，莱戈拉斯是怎么弄到的，主要这本杂志，并不是有钱就能订得到的。  
“我知道有这篇采访，所以求我一位杂志社的学长帮忙，拿到了样刊。结果因为被我剪了一个洞，学长跟我生了不小的气呢……”说着莱戈拉斯伸手挠了挠脑袋，把耳边的长发挠散了，瑟兰迪尔低声的笑了笑，又替莱戈拉斯把耳边的碎发整理好，就像照顾小孩儿似的。  
“你是专业的？”瑟兰迪尔合上了册子，他几乎可以断定莱戈拉斯是应该是学新闻或出版的，只是不知道学的是哪方面相关。莱戈拉斯点了点头，小口的抿了抿手里的奶茶，“版艺设计与新闻传播学。”顿了顿，莱戈拉斯补充道，“嗯……硕士学的传媒。”果然……瑟兰迪尔摸着手里的册子，这个手艺，如果不是天赋，那么一定是毕业于喊的上名号的那几所知名学校了，没想到，还是个小学霸。  
瑟兰迪尔并非惊讶于莱戈拉斯的好记性，他惊讶的是，他的事被另一个人如数家珍一般的收藏，几乎侵入他的安全领域，而这样的举动没有让他感受到任何不适。他扶着额头轻轻的笑了起来，坐在他对面的艾尔隆德愣了愣，“你什么时候也会一个人傻笑了？”瑟兰迪尔收起了笑容转头看着艾尔隆德，将手里的剧本卷了卷，“没什么……想起一个很特别的小家伙罢了。”艾尔隆德这下真的惊到了，瑟兰迪尔居然会想着什么人想的笑起来，还笑的这么宠，他是不是在做梦？这么想着，他还真伸手揉了揉眼睛。  
莱戈拉斯对于瑟兰迪尔来说属于破例，他为莱戈拉斯破了很多例，瑟兰迪尔想，尽管他要比莱戈拉斯大上不少，但他们之间的相处，他却好像总是被莱戈拉斯牵着鼻子走。他想起当他翻开那本小册子的时候，内心一瞬间的波动，他知道很多影迷都会为他制作剪报，却还不明白为什么只有这一份让自己别样看待。他知道问题出在自己身上，大约他真的让内心空置的太久，以至于当这样一抹鲜活的色彩突然的跳跃而出，让他猝不及防的撞到了心口。  
瑟兰迪尔是个演员，一个天生的演员，具备了成为演员的一切必要素质，甚至演戏对他来说就像是与生俱来的天赋。因此他可以在所有人面前扮演一个需要他扮演的角色，戏里，戏外。演的戏太多，渐渐的，瑟兰迪尔有了一个固定的形象，他甚至不知道这是不是真实的自己，有时候他觉得自己很脆弱，他不能轻易的剥开自己的面具，所以他就让自己习惯这张面具，习惯到忘记这是一张面具。  
那一天，莱戈拉斯的举动，是无意识的，他们谁都没有想到，瑟兰迪尔已经记不清自己当时正和莱戈拉斯聊起什么，他只记得自己在笑，大概是公式化的，但绝对没有破绽。莱戈拉斯伸手扶上了他的嘴角，语气有些担忧带着询问：你不是……真的想笑……瑟兰迪尔的反应堪称完美，他缓慢的抬起头，双眼沉沉的望着拉格拉斯。而莱戈拉斯那双蔚蓝的眼睛润润的，圆圆的，正看着自己，对上视线的一刹那，莱戈拉斯触电般的收回手。瑟兰迪尔笑了，这一次，是真心的。  
瑟兰迪尔被问过很多问题：高兴吗？辛苦吗？激动吗？失落吗？有什么理解？有什么感受？有什么看法？却从来没有人这样小心翼翼的问过他是不是真的想笑。莱戈拉斯像一只嫩生生的小鹿，有着天然的灵气和真诚，他好像能透过那双清澈的小鹿眼看到真实的自己。他这才发现，早在一开始，当他看过莱戈拉斯的眼睛，就已经决定了，这小孩儿会在他生命中扮演一个特别的角色，但是特别到什么程度呢？瑟兰迪尔还没有答案。  
而远在伊西利安愣愣的看着沙发上的西装几个小时的莱戈拉斯突然霍的站起身，他搬出塞在床底下的箱子，打开衣橱把自己的衣服一股脑的往外搬。去见他！莱戈拉斯无法停止自己内心这样的声音——去见他，亲手把衣服还给他；去见他，离他近一些再近一些；去见他，告诉他自己很喜欢奶茶的味道；去见他，是的，去见他。  
TBC>>

8.  
“早上先是新片发布会，和其他主创一起，你可以神游，我关照过尽量不让你说话。”艾隆翻着手机里记录的日程一边给瑟兰迪尔梳理细节，瑟兰迪尔在一旁似乎没有认真听，但艾隆知道他都听进去了。”发布会之后是一个记者招待会，有你专门的Part，我已经打过招呼，邀请的记者又砍了三分之一，留下的都是一些业内精英。”  
瑟兰迪尔无可无不可的点了点头，轻轻的嗯了一声。艾隆觉得无力，瑟兰迪尔好像永远都是这样，对任何事都提不起很大的兴趣，当然了，他总是能很轻易的处理好这些事，并不真的需要花很大的精力在里面。但艾隆总觉得，人生如果这样度过就太无聊了，如果世界上没有任何事能让他上心的话……不，也许有……艾隆瞥了瑟兰迪尔一眼，“记者招待会持续到下午两点，我估计你很难有时间吃午餐。”  
瑟兰迪尔还是百无聊赖的“嗯……”艾隆叹了口气……好吧，希望有……  
彼时瑟兰迪尔并不是真的在发呆，他在思考一件事，一件他原本没有放在心上，却意外的在他一觉睡醒之后，盘踞在他脑海挥之不去的事。昨天晚上，他在机场，是不是看到了伊西利安的那只小鹿崽儿？  
瑟兰迪尔记不清了，他只知道，在他下机之后，在艾隆一路的开山辟路之下，他只是带着墨镜推着箱子，习惯性的略过一大群接机的人群然后带着友好的笑意。那只是一瞬间，瑟兰迪尔的眼角瞥到浅金色的长发，他仿佛在拥挤的人群中看到了莱戈拉斯，但当他凝起视线想要仔细观察的时候，那个人影不见了。瑟兰迪尔不认为自己会看错，确切的说是不想认为自己看错，因为那就好像在承认自己日有所思出现幻觉了一般。  
瑟兰迪尔垂着双眸，一动不动，就在艾隆觉得瑟兰迪尔可能是睡着了的时候，他突然起身整了整衬衫衣袖，“愣着干什么？”艾隆差点没一口水噎死自己，好么，现在成了我是愣着的那个了……  
新片发布会风平浪静，其实并不需要艾隆特意去打什么招呼，毕竟如果瑟兰迪尔摆出一副生人勿进的气场，那么别说记者，就是主创的同僚也不敢真的把什么包袱往他身上扔。只是在主创谈及自己饰演的角色时，瑟兰迪尔露出一个会心的笑容，对着正在讲话的导演点了点头，下面的闪光灯就闪了一片，记者们的内心大约都是同一个念头：行了……拍到了这个笑容这一场就可以交差了。  
不过大约是瑟兰迪尔的笑容给这位导演加了不少底气，于是他滔滔不绝的讲了好久，直接导致新片发布会延长了时间。瑟兰迪尔是不会表现出不耐烦的，他顶多就是，开始用食指跺桌面发出轻微的“笃……笃……”的声响。但是了解他的人，好比艾隆，就会知道，瑟兰迪尔对眼前的事已经没有必要继续了。在艾隆不动声色的协调下，发布会终于结束了，于是诚如艾隆所预计的那样，瑟兰迪尔并没有时间吃饭，他们直接进入了记者招待会。  
瑟兰迪尔就知道自己没看错，是的，他在记者招待会的现场，看到了带着黑色边框眼镜，梳着整齐的浅金色马尾的小鹿崽儿。莱戈拉斯看着十分干练，虽然在一些资深记者中显得年轻，但丝毫不影响他的专业。他胸前别着名牌，带着记者证，手里拿着录音笔和速记的本子，他坐在既不太靠前抢风头又不太隐蔽 难发现的位置上，仅凭这些，瑟兰迪尔就能断定，小家伙是专业的。不过……这么被艾隆提高了规格的招待会，小家伙是怎么混进来的？或者说……他并不是混迹进来的……  
莱戈拉斯其实很紧张，他从伊西利安收拾了行李出来的时候，态度异常坚决，但在他带着行李走到火车站站台的时候，就突然泄了气。要怎么才能见到瑟兰迪尔呢？一开始，他并没有考虑那么多，他只是知道，自己必须出发，后面的所有事，都必须由他先跨出这一步才会慢慢变得有可能。  
他追着瑟兰迪尔拍摄的足迹，已经走遍了大半个中土，交通工具也尝试过各种各样，火车飞机属于家常便饭，偶尔打的都是城内交通，有时候瑟兰迪尔的取景地辗转到了深山老林的话，莱戈拉斯就要和当地人打交道，坐他们当地的牛车，或者租一匹马自己骑着进去。他总是远远的跟着，看着瑟兰迪尔，却不知道为什么，在他见到瑟兰迪尔的时候，他没有勇气跑过去打招呼，然后告诉他：嘿，你看，我来还你的西装。仿佛这样做，就会有一些事被强行中止。  
瑟兰迪尔看着莱戈拉斯在场下认真记录的样子，突然很想逗一逗他，他微微挑高了嘴角，突然发声，“最后一个问题……那位最年轻的记者朋友……留给你。”莱戈拉斯知道自己被发现了，他停下速记抬起头的时候，整个会场的目光都集中了过来，他显得有些踟蹰。瑟兰迪尔想夜空一样深蓝的眼神望着他，莱戈拉斯看到瑟兰迪尔的笑容，就跟在书屋中逗他的时候一样，莱戈拉斯稳稳的起身，调整了自己的形态，这一微妙的变化，却让台上的瑟兰迪尔刮目相看。看看……他就知道这小家伙不简单，圆润可爱的双眼可不只小鹿崽有，小豹子也有呢……而小豹子……可是有尖牙利爪的。  
莱戈拉斯站起来，修长的手指推了推平光的眼睛，清了清嗓子，“瑟兰迪尔先生，您好。请问……为什么一定是甜奶茶？”莱戈拉斯问的坚决而自信，但他的问题却让在场的人一头雾水，甚至有些资深记者已经在窃窃私语怀疑莱戈拉斯事先是不是没有做功课，但这些人里唯独瑟兰迪尔是个例外。  
他笑了……笑的十分愉悦，低沉的嗓音带着胸腔共鸣从麦克风穿到会场，“嗯……英国人喝红茶是有讲究的。”瑟兰迪尔这样回答，于是在场的记者恍然大悟，瑟兰迪尔在新片中饰演以为英国绅士，那么这个问题就是有针对性的，而……这个小记者居然剑走偏锋，挑了角度如此刁钻的问题来挖掘新片的内容。而只有当事人自己直到，这个问题究竟在问什么。  
“如果有英国人问你是否需要茶，那么那杯茶里一定是加好了奶的，在英国人的观念中，茶等于加了奶的红茶，才是真正的英式红茶。而糖……应该说是根据个人喜好，英国早年间并没有甜味剂，因此加糖是挺奢侈的一件事，是上流社会能接触到海外贸易才能获得的东西。于是渐渐地，加糖……变成了认可的一种方式。如果你的英国朋友问你喝红茶要不要奶和糖，为了体现你对英国的了解和对同事的看重，请有好的说：奶加一（加奶和一匙糖）。”  
在场的记者都恍然大悟，而只有莱戈拉斯瘪了瘪嘴，他明知道瑟兰迪尔没有回答他的问题，当然了，他在现场提出这个问题也有一些回敬瑟兰迪尔的意思，谁让他刚才众目睽睽的就要逗自己。但没有获得自己想要的答案，莱戈拉斯还是觉得有些可惜，他摸着自己的马尾从根部扫到发尖，而后抬起头微笑的看着瑟兰迪尔，“多谢您的阐释瑟兰迪尔先生。那么我想英国绅士现在正应该是下午茶时间了……”  
瑟兰迪尔眯了眯眼看着莱戈拉斯像一颗挺拔的小白杨似的立在场间，眼角眉梢隐隐带着与自己针锋相对的自信，好么……小豹子要露牙了……瑟兰迪尔起身整了整衣摆向记者席欠了欠身，然后对着莱戈拉斯的方向做了个小动作，他将手指放到了耳边鬓角的地方，做了个绕圈的动作。莱戈拉斯突然摸上了自己的鬓角，却没有摸到翘起的碎发，他就知道自己还是被瑟兰迪尔给逗了……撅了噘嘴，莱戈拉斯对瑟兰迪尔皱了皱鼻子，瑟兰迪尔带着微笑转身心情明朗的退场。一旁看的真切的艾隆……觉得自己需要看眼科大夫。  
TBC>>

9  
莱戈拉斯离开会场的时候被喊住了，在一群往外涌的记者中间，他定定的站在那里，他没有看到谁喊得他，于是场面看上去，他就像是勇猛的逆行者一般。等记者差不多走完了，莱戈拉斯才在人群的后防看到一个西装革履的男人，男人的发际线令人有些担心，是的，他就是瑟兰迪尔的御用经纪人艾隆。  
艾隆走到莱戈拉斯跟前，把手里的一杯饮料递到了莱戈拉斯手里。莱戈拉斯莫名其妙的接过饮料，蔚蓝的双眼对着艾隆眨巴眨巴。艾隆心想，小家伙看着是挺可爱的，接着他微笑了一下对莱戈拉斯说，“瑟兰迪尔让我给你的。”莱戈拉斯一愣，艾隆接着换了个姿势，伸手插在裤兜里，“我猜，你就是伊西利安的那个小家伙。”  
莱戈拉斯原本还一直一副愣愣的表情，听到此处，他的眼神忽然就变了，艾隆这句话说得不甚友好，带着一定的戏谑成分，莱戈拉斯勾起了一抹十足职业的笑容，很温和也让人感到亲切，却莫名的让艾隆觉得自己好像猜到猫尾巴了，现在，小猫儿呲牙了。  
“您好艾尔隆德先生，”莱戈拉斯从口袋里拿出名片夹递了一张名片过去，“我是白城时报的特约记者，我叫莱戈拉斯，很高兴认识您。”  
艾隆看着递过来的名片，伸手接过的时候，已经不再是刚才逗小孩儿的样子，而是对待以为专业记者的态度，他认识白城时报的名片样式，这张名片可不像是做假的。而白城时报作为大陆最知名的综合性报刊之一，和瑟兰迪尔以及艾隆的关系，也是很深的。“你在阿拉贡手底下做事？”  
“是的。”莱戈拉斯回答的斩钉截铁，艾隆挑了挑眉，“我怎么没听说过白城时报有你这样一位小记者？阿拉贡可不带新人。”  
“那就说明我……并不是新人。”莱戈拉斯针锋相对，面对艾隆并没有表现出任何弱势，他这样的做法让艾隆很看不懂，相对而言，想要日后能够更容易的采访到瑟兰迪尔，记者们对艾隆一向是很客气的。不过艾隆很快就释怀了，因为刚在的发布会现场，好像这小家伙对着瑟兰迪尔也不怎么客气。  
但莱戈拉斯还是表现出了相当的礼貌，他只是对于艾隆一开始将他放在一个瑟兰迪尔的附属品这样的位置上而感到不悦，因而用了比较冒险的方式提醒了艾隆。“阿拉贡是我的师兄。”他这样说，这句话，此时此刻，艾隆并未真正放在心上。莱戈拉斯说完向艾隆欠了欠身，“我得走了，艾隆先生，后会有期。请替我想瑟兰迪尔先生致谢，谢谢他的甜奶茶。”  
而当艾隆将这声谢带回给瑟兰迪尔的时候，瑟兰迪尔却笑的别有深意，这就是艾隆看不明白的了。诚然刚才是瑟兰迪尔让艾隆带了甜奶茶给莱戈拉斯，但艾隆并不知道，莱戈拉斯表达的感谢并不是为的这一杯奶茶，而是伊西利安雨天的那一杯，而那一杯，牵起了瑟兰迪尔一些有趣的回忆，让他觉得心情舒畅。  
莱戈拉斯一路跟随瑟兰迪尔的脚步，又转战了几个城市，此时此刻，他来到了可以算是最大的中立贸易城市，瑞文戴尔。瑞文戴尔是一座自然气息很浓郁的城市，大多数人选择这里是为了度假，当然了，这里的最旺季还要属一年一度举办的电影节。今年的电影节，瑟兰迪尔毫无疑问的被邀请出席，并不是作为演员，而是作为评审。是的，瑟兰迪尔还是电影节组委会评审委员会的成员，他的意见，举足轻重。  
莱戈拉斯当然也跟着来到了瑞文戴尔，而这个时节，瑞文戴尔的酒店莫说贵，更多的是你有钱也未必能订得到房间。瑟兰迪尔被安排在顶级酒店住着舒适的套房，莱戈拉斯看着自己手机银行app里显示的余额想了想觉得就算和瑟兰迪尔住同一间酒店也能承受个几天，只不过没有必要罢了。他又不像那些疯狂的粉丝，拼了命和明星住同一家酒店就为了碰瓷……哦不，是偶遇，偶遇！  
作为记者，当然会在电影节晚宴门口蹲守，然后跟拍了，莱戈拉斯也不例外，他混在门口架着长枪短炮的记者中间，等着瑟兰迪尔晚宴结束出来。明星们并没有让记者们等太久，晚宴适时的结束，然后大门打开，艺术建里头金碧辉煌的灯光，富丽堂皇的颜色全都涌了出来，莱戈拉斯被闪花了眼，一瞬间居然跟丢了瑟兰迪尔的身影。莱戈拉斯很不喜欢这种刺眼的光线，这也是他选择安安稳稳待在伊西利安过小日子的原因之一。  
适应了视线，抬起头继续搜寻瑟兰迪尔的踪迹时，莱戈拉斯发现瑟兰迪尔正被一位身材高挑的女星和一位清秀的男星所追逐。好吧，这样的镜头，莱戈拉斯应该觉得见惯不怪了，总有人想要通过瑟兰迪尔爆个大新闻，或者最好真的闹出一段绯闻，那就值了。莱戈拉斯看得出瑟兰迪尔温和却不容拒绝的一点一点划开三人的界限，但是对方好似并不打算轻易撤退。  
“瑟兰迪尔先生……”莱戈拉斯突然从瑟兰迪尔身后出现，他的出现打破了僵局，“抱歉，打扰你们。美人作陪，希望瑟兰迪尔先生没有忘记和我们约好的访谈，时间快到了哦。”  
瑟兰迪尔看着莱戈拉斯灵动的双眼就忍不住让笑意染上了嘴角，他转身礼貌而疏离的打了声招呼，随后转身看着莱戈拉斯，“抱歉……那么，我们换个地方把。”便随莱戈拉斯快步走开了。  
他们走的很快，其实只是想离开那个是非之地，那两位不知道什么时候就会醒悟过来这是一场一唱一和的戏，到时候被追上可就麻烦了。走过几个拐角，莱戈拉斯突然拉着瑟兰迪尔的手跑起来，然后两人快速闪进了一间小小的咖啡吧。他么像做贼一样倚在玻璃门边看着外面那位男星快速奔跑过去，皮鞋声磕在地板上。莱戈拉斯笑道，“瑟兰迪尔先生不愧是男女通吃啊……”说着他挑着眉梢转头去看瑟兰迪尔，冷不丁对上一双幽深的眸子，瑟兰迪尔就站在他身后，贴着他，手臂支在他头顶的门板上，他低着头看着莱戈拉斯，而莱戈拉斯只要稍稍抬起头，就会触碰到瑟兰迪尔的嘴唇，一个十足暧昧的姿势。  
莱戈拉斯被惊到了，他向后退了一步“嘭”的靠在了门板上，瑟兰迪尔笑起来的样子非常性感，莱戈拉斯几乎可以听到自己的心跳声杂乱无章，心脏几乎要随血液涌到嗓子眼。他故作镇定的咽了咽口水，“干……干嘛？我才……才帮你……解了围。”  
瑟兰迪尔没有说话，他只是那样深深的看着莱戈拉斯，仿佛在思考什么很重大的问题，而莱戈拉斯则低下头，眼神飘忽不定，好么，他现在可不知道要怎么给自己着尴尬的处境解围了，刚才满脑子的小聪明，现在变成一片空白了。怪只怪他瑟兰迪尔杀伤力太大了，而且……敌我不分！  
“二位……？”正在莱戈拉斯毫无办法，而瑟兰迪尔仿佛就要得逞的时候，咖啡吧老板突然出声打破了寂静，莱戈拉斯和瑟兰迪尔同时转头望向他可把老板吓了一跳，莱戈拉斯灵动的小鹿眼满是热切，而瑟兰迪尔幽深如同星空的双眼则冷冰冰的，老板觉得自己正在冰火两重天，那叫一个煎熬，“我是说……那个……两……两位，要点……点咖啡……啡嘛？”  
TBC>>

10.  
莱戈拉斯和瑟兰迪尔认识的时间本就不长，更不消谈相处，他是第一次遇见这样的情况，与瑟兰迪尔面对面隔着一张小桌坐着，相对无言，他甚至不敢去看瑟兰迪尔的眼睛，他低着头，静静的听着两人的呼吸声，气氛一时尴尬到极点。

莱戈拉斯想，原来瑟兰迪尔是这样一个具有压迫感的人，他仅仅只是坐在那里就让人感到无比紧张，他才知道之前在伊西利安，那些让他感到亲切美好的感觉，是瑟兰迪尔的默许给他的特权。是不是可以有一点点期待自己是不一样的呢？莱戈拉斯恍然，他想到瑟兰迪尔是个演员，只是他此刻，分不清哪一面才是瑟兰迪尔真实的样子。

要是……刚才没有逞能就好了……莱戈拉斯暗暗的叹了口气，并没有躲过瑟兰迪尔的眼睛。就在咖啡店老板撞破尴尬之后，瑟兰迪尔仿佛好心的放过了莱戈拉斯，他走到一旁靠窗的卡座里坐下之后，架起自己的长腿稍作舒展。莱戈拉斯就默默的跟在后面，坐到了瑟兰迪尔对面，当他坐下，看到咖啡店老板递过来的饮料单时，才暗自咬了自己的舌头，问自己为什么乖的跟只狗狗似的就跟着瑟兰迪尔走了。

瑟兰迪尔点了黑咖啡，而莱戈拉斯点了摩卡。就在咖啡店老板要收走饮料单的时候，瑟兰迪尔的大手一下按住了纸面，“晚上喝咖啡不好，给他换成奶茶。”莱戈拉斯听着轻轻蹙了蹙眉头，“不……我要咖啡。”不知道为什么，莱戈拉斯就想这样直接怼回去。瑟兰迪尔将饮料单按下了，抬眼看了咖啡店老板，老板十分知趣的就走了。瑟兰迪尔抱着双臂好整以暇的靠回沙发垫，“怎么突然跟我闹别扭？”莱戈拉斯脑海中突然“嗡”的一声……是啊，为什么突然跟瑟兰迪尔闹别扭？本来，不应该是这样的。

莱戈拉斯没有回答，他只是一直低着头不吭声，而瑟兰迪尔也再没有说话，他只是静静的散发着气场，让咖啡店老板送来了黑咖啡之后，灰溜溜的就赶紧跑回去了，终究，他也还是没有给莱戈拉斯上摩卡，当然了……也没有上奶茶。

或许是莱戈拉斯的样子有些太可怜了，或许莱戈拉斯从来都是招瑟兰迪尔喜欢的，瑟兰迪尔叹了口气决定放过小家伙。他放缓了语调，回到伊西利安那时候的温和亲切，“你……没有什么想要跟我解释的么，小家伙？”莱戈拉斯愣了愣，仿佛时候被这样温柔的语气给哄的抬起了头，他撞进瑟兰迪尔无奈带宠的眼神里，心跳漏了一拍，“我……我是想……想来还您的西装。”

“从伊西利安辗转大半个中土，途径十余座城市，放弃你宁静祥和的生活，关掉你热爱的小书店，回到你曾经试图逃离也最终成功逃离了的新闻业，花掉了你大半的积蓄……”瑟兰迪尔每说一点，莱戈拉斯就把小脑袋低的更低一些，最终瑟兰迪尔不得不伸手捏着莱戈拉斯的下巴把那张精致的小脸抬起来面对着自己，“小叶子，你骗谁呢？你追着我大半年，要还西装，早就还了。”

莱戈拉斯抿起了唇，他努力绷着唇线不让嘴角露出些微的颤抖，但他控制不住湿润的双眼透出委屈的神色。瑟兰迪尔说的都对，莱戈拉斯自己怎么会不知道呢，他都明白，但他不能承认啊。“您……你……瑟兰迪尔……你想说什么呢？”莱戈拉斯这样问。

“为什么呢小叶子？为什么要这样做？”瑟兰迪尔轻缓的语调糅合着他低沉迷人的声线，就像晕染一般慢慢渗透进莱戈拉斯的脑海里，莱戈拉斯觉得自己的内心就像一张铅画纸，被瑟兰迪尔的声音浸润之后，无论揭去多少层，那颜色都始终留在上面了。

“我……我的……工作，白城时报……工作……”莱戈拉斯知道自己控制不住语气的颤抖，他不擅长说谎，更莫说他现在面对的是瑟兰迪尔的追问。“小叶子……”瑟兰迪尔的拇指摩挲着莱戈拉斯的下巴，“有些场合，白城时报是从来不参与的……比如说，今晚的这种活动……”话音刚落，莱戈拉斯仿佛控制不住内心的委屈是的，发出轻声的呜咽，短促的，无措的。

“一定要……这样吗？”瑟兰迪尔看着莱戈拉斯的倔强的皱起眉头，“一定要我说出来吗？一定要……要我承认……是吗？”莱戈拉斯接连的提问让瑟兰迪尔有些心疼，他松开手想要揉揉小家伙的脑袋安抚一下，谁知莱戈拉斯突然站了起来，带着剑及履及的决然，“是！我喜欢你！不是粉丝崇拜明星的那种，比那要深刻的多，我承认，我喜欢你很久了……我不会把西装还给你，我不想断开这唯一的联系……我知道我很不自量力了……但是我……”

“小叶子！”瑟兰迪尔出言打断了莱戈拉斯的话，莱戈拉斯停下之后，才发现自己喘的不行，胸口憋闷的有些疼，他眼前有些模糊，用手一摸才知道眼泪已经蓄在眼眶中多时，睫毛都被沁湿了。瑟兰迪尔走过去将莱戈拉斯搂在怀里，轻轻的拍着莱戈拉斯的背脊，“抱歉小叶子……我无意让你难过……”

莱戈拉斯平复了呼吸之后，从瑟兰迪尔怀里退开了几步，他抬头望着瑟兰迪尔，眼角红红的却并没有真的流泪，他轻轻的笑了笑，“瑟兰迪尔……你好狡猾啊。”莱戈拉斯想，刚刚那一瞬间，他仿佛终于看懂了瑟兰迪尔这个人，一个，或许身边的每一个人都一样平凡的男人，他说，“瑟兰迪尔……你永远都是这样，将自己立于不败之地。为什么一定要我来说呢？你早就猜到了不是么？”

“猜测在被证实之前，永远只能是猜测。我……还没有自大到这个地步。”瑟兰迪尔这样回答，他顺了顺莱戈拉斯的长发，他喜欢莱戈拉斯柔软的头发，穿过指尖的时候会感受到一种温柔。但他看着莱戈拉斯那样难过，突然在问自己是不是做错什么，“我果然……还是太自以为是了。”

“不……”莱戈拉斯语带叹息却说的站定揭帖，“明明如果你也喜欢我的话，直接告诉我就好了，如果你不喜欢我的话，根本就没必要让我说不是吗？但是你不允许自己的行动哪怕有万分之一的不确定性……”莱戈拉斯上前一步，修长的指尖轻轻抚过瑟兰迪尔的眼尾，“你负担不起哪怕一丝一毫的行差踏错所带来的后果。瑟兰迪尔……原来你……在你如此天衣无缝的外表下，内心……竟是如此脆弱吗？”

这样的话，换作任何一个人都不会对瑟兰迪尔说，因此，莱戈拉斯显得如此特别，如此动人心魄。瑟兰迪尔勾起唇角，笑的那么释然和纯粹，莱戈拉斯知道这一刻，瑟兰迪尔真正卸下所有包袱，或许自己正要见到一个从未有人见过的真实的瑟兰迪尔。

瑟兰迪尔抓着莱戈拉斯的手，贴在自己的脸颊边，他轻轻的在莱戈拉斯掌心蹭了蹭，又侧过头亲吻了莱戈拉斯的指尖，他说，“你知道我一直都在寻找以一个能够给我内心以安宁的人……小叶子，你是那样难得，几乎在我见到你的第一面我就知道你的纯粹和温柔或许能够救赎我无处安放的灵魂。”瑟兰迪尔的话就像是沉炼多年的诗歌，他为此已经等待了无数个日月，甚至将这样的思念刻进了骨髓。因此他张开双臂拥抱莱戈拉斯的时候，那样用力，锁的那样紧。

莱戈拉斯说的没有错，他很脆弱，他的脆弱从不示人，因此也就无人看见，无人晓得。他的自尊和风度不容许他歇斯底里的发泄，亦不容许他声嘶力竭的哽咽，他将自己绷的紧紧的，用尽自己一切的智慧不让任何外力打破他内心艰难维持的平衡。痛苦之处就在于，瑟兰迪尔是个理智，冷静到极点的人，他……永远只能在这样的平衡上拉锯，如果无人救赎，他甚至连自我了断都做不到，因为他不容许自己崩溃。

瑟兰迪尔紧紧拥着莱戈拉斯，他凑着莱戈拉斯的耳边，依然是那样沉缓迷人的语调，他说，“小叶子，你说的没错，我很脆弱，所以你……还愿意爱这个其实十分脆弱无助的我么？仅仅因为我爱你，你就愿意爱我么？”

莱戈拉斯不知道自己在那样难过的时候都没有掉眼泪，却会因为瑟兰迪尔说爱他而忍不住泪流满面，他抬手抱着瑟兰迪尔的脑袋，手指轻轻的梳理着瑟兰迪尔灿烂的金发，他踮起脚尖，安抚的亲吻了瑟兰迪尔的额头，“当然。即使你并不爱我……何况你爱我……”

TBC>>

11.  
莱戈拉斯跟瑟兰迪尔说，他应该去告他，瑟兰迪尔抚着莱戈拉斯光裸的后背，手指轻柔的沿着他玲珑有致的脊椎，每一节每一节慢慢的数着，一边毫不在意的问他，“你情我愿的事情，怎么要告我？”莱戈拉斯对此嗤之以鼻，他怎么知道昨晚被下了什么迷魂汤药，居然就被瑟兰迪尔哄上床了。昨晚，瑟兰迪尔怎么说来着的？就在气氛正浓的时候，他们俩明明还浑身冒粉红色泡泡的手拉着手在河岸边散步晒月亮呢，瑟兰迪尔突然说了句，“我送你回去吧……”莱戈拉斯于是傻愣愣的就“嗯”了。

到了莱戈拉斯入住的酒店楼下，瑟兰迪尔十分绅士的停在那里，他温柔的梳理着莱戈拉斯的头发，慢慢的逐字逐句似有万般不舍的与莱戈拉斯告别。事实证明，欲擒故纵的把戏，他瑟兰迪尔玩的简直风生水起，就在他回头打算走的时候，莱戈拉斯适时地攥住了他的衣摆。莱戈拉斯的脸在暖黄的灯光下显得有些红，他低着脑袋别开眼，柔顺的发丝挂了一些在肩膀上，“就是……你……你要不要……上去坐坐……”瑟兰迪尔默默地笑了。

之后的一切不就顺理成章了么，这对瑟兰迪尔来说不是什么难事，不过是搂着莱戈拉斯哄着索要一个亲吻，接着从门边，吻到沙发，又上了床而已。瑟兰迪尔承认自己耍了些手段，但他并不觉得这有什么不妥，他并没有让莱戈拉斯感到不适，心灵上和身体上都没有。莱戈拉斯有着另瑟兰迪尔动容的青涩反应，他对正在发生的一切有着本能的慌乱，却一心一意的相信瑟兰迪尔绝不会伤害他，他这样坦白，紧紧攀附着瑟兰迪尔，任凭瑟兰迪尔把他摆成各种姿势，他只是颤抖着，不是害怕，而是因为心意相通的结合，让他忍不住心潮澎湃。

“嗯……瑟兰迪尔……瑟兰……我，我不行了……嗯啊……”瑟兰迪尔记得莱戈拉斯撒娇一般的讨饶，他仰面躺在自己身下，双手抓着自己的手臂紧张的关节泛白，他喘息着说不出一句整话，把自己的名字喊得如此亲密无间，他憋红了双眼，因着被自己进入而顶起的腰，又随着自己的退出而软软的帖回床面，莱戈拉斯的确不行了，他已经没有力气，第一次的消耗对他来说太不习惯也太激烈了，“不要了……瑟兰……嗯，求你了……不嗯，真的……不要了……会死……哈啊，会死掉的……”

瑟兰迪尔想当时自己究竟是用了多大的意念才控制自己放过身下委屈的小家伙了，他也可以算历尽千帆，却从未有什么人能让他如此悸动。他细细密密的亲吻着莱戈拉斯的唇，蹭着他额头的薄汗，搂着他用了舒适的力道按揉着他虚软的腰。瑟兰迪尔让莱戈拉斯换了个舒适的姿势躺在自己怀里，他贴着莱戈拉斯红红的耳尖，“小叶子……我给你这本书，签上名了，从此以后，这本书就是我的了……除了我，谁也不准翻开。”莱戈拉斯累的迷迷糊糊的蹭着瑟兰迪尔的胸口就答应了，瑟兰迪尔为莱戈拉斯这样下意识的依赖而心醉不已。

关系的确立对瑟兰迪尔和莱戈拉斯的生活仿佛并没有真的造成什么很大的影响，只是仿佛。莱戈拉斯依旧满世界追着瑟兰迪尔转，只不过这次，他去的大多都是真正的公事，白城时报对瑟兰迪尔做的跟踪报道，这活儿就扔给了莱戈拉斯来做了。莱戈拉斯自然是一百个愿意的，除了一开始的几天，他的小屁股总会感到一些不适，但这并不影响他的工作，瑟兰迪尔……虽然莱戈拉斯不想承认，但是他还是很克制的。

在瑟兰迪尔休息的日子里，他们又回到了伊西利安，回到莱戈拉斯那个温馨的小房子，过着简单轻松的日子，每天一起做一些温馨的日常琐事。好比莱戈拉斯给瑟兰迪尔编个发辫，瑟兰迪尔给莱戈拉斯做一顿早餐。或者，在莱戈拉斯埋头于修补书本的时候，瑟兰迪尔会站在一边给他递工具，或者，轻柔的给他按揉颈椎。那么莱戈拉斯呃，大约就是在瑟兰迪尔撰写专业的经济学稿的时候给他捣乱，跟只猫儿似的挠他，挠的瑟兰迪尔把他一双爪子抓了往肩膀上一抗就往床上走。

其实瑟兰迪尔知道，莱戈拉斯只是不希望他工作到太晚，莱戈拉斯总是说，“你都比我大了不少了，还不好好保养，以后万一走的比我早怎么办？”瑟兰迪尔答应过莱戈拉斯，一定不会走的比他早，他会做留下的那个，让莱戈拉斯不用承受死别之苦。而莱戈拉斯这么说，无非是希望瑟兰迪尔更珍视自己的身体健康一些，他只是希望在有限的生命里，能够长一点，更长一点的和瑟兰迪尔在一起。

但这样安稳有趣的日子，只是表象，暗地里的波涛汹涌，总有一天要翻到海面上来的，好比，之前想要攀着瑟兰迪尔出名的演员，这回算是抓住了瑟兰迪尔的小辫子了。他颇有些神气兮兮的来到瑟兰迪尔面前，瑟兰迪尔觉得好笑，他老神在在的坐在主位上，看着这位一字一句都是“我这可是为你着想”的意思，正在跟自己说，如果要他把莱戈拉斯的事保密，那么瑟兰迪尔就要配合他传绯闻做宣传。瑟兰迪尔温和的笑着，“打算怎么要挟我呢？”诚然，瑟兰迪尔今时今日的地位，恐怕还真没什么能要挟到他。于是那位小明星一脸得意的告诉瑟兰迪尔，“你或许不怕，但那位小记者……可就不一样了……”

“这就是你和他最大的差别了……”瑟兰迪尔架着长腿，一手轻轻的扶着自己的红茶杯，手指在杯沿上百无聊赖的画着圈，“你大可以试试，看看他……会不会是我的软肋。”说完，瑟兰迪尔起身整了整西装下摆，留下不明所以的小明星，径直往外走，末了留下一句，“还是说，你觉得我，会让自己的爱人，担负这样大的风险，变为我的软肋？”小明星搓了搓牙花，感觉这次……真的踢到铁板了。

虽然他依旧没有死心，他真的去找了莱戈拉斯，莱戈拉斯耐心的听他说完了来意，接着突然收起了他温和无害的样子，他像是一把拉满了弦的弓，姿态优美蕴含着巨大的爆发力，“首先……像你这种靠绯闻上位的十八线小明星，远远不够资格威胁我。其次，如果我真的出了什么事，你觉得瑟兰迪尔会放过你？最后……你该不会天真的以为你能撂倒我吧？”但这件事，最终还是被小明星给捅出去了，虽然结果有些出乎意料。

这件事本身并没能撼动瑟兰迪尔的地位，更加没有影响到莱戈拉斯在记者圈的成长，但却让艾隆提起了十二分的小心。这一次是十八线小明星错漏百出的布局，难保下一次不会是什么有心人紧密织就的一张网。瑟兰迪尔走到今天这一步并不容易，艾隆不能容忍他谈个恋爱把自己的人生都给谈崩了。

于是艾隆，再一次的，找到了因为暂时没接采访稿而在伊西利安休憩的莱戈拉斯，他也不多话，开门见山。莱戈拉斯听明来意之后，托着腮帮子看了艾隆半晌，“所以你是说……希望我还是可以和瑟兰迪尔分开？”艾隆是见识过莱戈拉斯是一个内心如何强大的人的，所以他放弃以往的攻势，转而直接无比，“我希望你们分手，就是这个意思。理由……我想不需要我给你罗列了吧……”

莱戈拉斯点了点头，随后双手托着腮帮子，一双蔚蓝的杏仁眼忽闪忽闪的，“如果这是瑟兰迪尔的意思，你让他亲自来跟我说。如果这不是他的意思，那就根本没必要跟我说了，因为我不care。”

“即使付出难以估量的代价？”艾隆加重了语气，他想莱戈拉斯多少也应该会明白他话里的意思，瑟兰迪尔到了今天这个位置，多少总是会树敌的，加上他这个软硬不吃的个性……一旦他被拉下神坛，麻烦找上门都是小事，甚至都可能会有生命危险。但莱戈拉斯却起身，以一种平等的姿态告诉艾隆，“别用这样的语言技巧，我是个记者，并且，我比你想象的要更爱他。究竟是你不了解他还是我不了解他？瑟兰迪尔这样的男人，怎么可能容许自己的感情被外界因素所左右，因为他爱我，所以，现在的他会比以往任何时候都要强大，你不是连这点信心都没有吧？”

回头艾隆从伊西利安灰溜溜的回去见到瑟兰迪尔之后，劈头盖脸就是一句，“谁说他单纯可爱的！站出来，我保证打死你！”瑟兰迪尔抬了抬眉毛，“去拿根上吊绳吧，你自己说的。”瑟兰迪尔凭这一句话就能把整件事拼凑的七七八八，他告诉艾隆别多此一举，“你不会明白，莱戈拉斯的能量，他有着非比寻常的灵魂。”

然而关于这个灵魂，就连瑟兰迪尔自己都没有能够摸透，他完成工作回到伊西利安的时候，没有见到他恬静美好的小书匠，却收到了一封信。

瑟兰吾爱，  
见字如面。  
我走了，别误会，并不是因为艾隆来找过我，也不是因为不想和你过。请别胡思乱想，安静的看完我的信，你会明白，并支持我的决定。  
我记得你说过，成熟的爱情理应是互相成就，而我在独自审视自身之后，并不认为我有任何可以成就你之处。这令我感到不安，并非源自于对你爱意的不信任，而是来源于我目前仍没有足够的能量站在你身边，并以保证未来能够按照我们俩希望的方式行走下去。  
我的离开，洽是我信任你的方式。  
当你再次拥抱我，我保证，那一定是不久的将来，彼时我一定已经成长为有足够能量能与你并肩而立，为你遮风挡雨的人。  
我不在的期间，请你学着修补书本，别让我的小店关了门。书桌右上角有我手作的修补步骤多图彩页指南书，请翻阅到滚瓜烂熟为止，这是布置给你的作业哦。  
爱你的，  
小叶子。

于是瑟兰迪尔按照莱戈拉斯留给他的手作说明书，开始了生活完全不同的篇章，在外，他依然是那个十项全能高不可攀的大明星。可只有在伊西利安的小书店，才能看到为了修补书籍手忙脚乱似乎运动神经不协调一般的瑟兰迪尔，他一边拿着工具，一边参照着莱戈拉斯画的示意图，视线离开双手的一瞬间，小木槌不意外的砸到了手指。瑟兰迪尔轻轻的皱了皱眉头，甩了甩手，而后愣愣的看着自己的手指，失笑。居然，做了和小家伙当初一样的动作，还真是怀念呢。

这两年，由于瑟兰迪尔的可以关注，他多少知道小家伙去干嘛了，很了不起，莱戈拉斯先是做了学术记者，而后转行去做政治记者，并取得了不俗的成绩。而后他自请去做北边的战地记者，因为一张照片，，给自己拿了个普利策奖。莱戈拉斯也并未以此作为什么资本，他依旧勤勤恳恳的工作，直到最近，他成为了自由记者，挂名在白城时报下面。

“叮铃铃……”挂在玫瑰花玻璃木门上的风铃响了。“欢迎光临。”瑟兰迪尔低着头，低沉华丽的嗓音先一步传出。对面，随着门的移动，阳光透过玫瑰玻璃在地上打出绚丽的色泽，变换着如同春日野花般的缭乱美感。瑟兰迪尔抬起头，他看到金色的发丝柔顺的贴着青年的肩膀，有一缕顺着青年的耳朵滑落在案台上，木制的工作台上摞成了一个细细的金色小圈，他握住瑟兰迪尔的手含进了嘴里，“笨死了……打个书脊都能打到自己。”

瑟兰迪尔把手指抽出来，转而楼主了金发的青年，“以后……我只抚摸你这本书的脊背。”莱戈拉斯不争气的脸红了，他忽然发现，不管自己如何强大，在瑟兰迪尔面前总是显得段位不够。“以后，再也不准玩儿留书出走这一套。”莱戈拉斯埋头在瑟兰迪尔怀里，瑟兰迪尔伸手打了莱戈拉斯的屁股，“再犯，就打你屁股。”

他们就这么互相拥抱着，在伊西利安初夏的暖阳中，金色的发丝交织，而心灵如同缺失了一块的拼图，如今依然完美无缺。瑟兰迪尔轻嗅着莱戈拉斯的发丝，何其幸运，有人懂得你的脆弱，并将它变为你最坚实的甲胄。

END<<


	5. 导师游戏

导师游戏

——莱戈拉斯，我希望你，能够成为这孩子的人生导师。  
——那么……您希望我教他些什么呢？他几乎……已经是个完美的继承人了。  
——请你教会他，爱与被爱，以及……  
——以及？  
——以及……背叛。

瑟莱AU/OOC，非父子/年下  
家族继承人瑟（年少）/家庭教师莱（年长）

1.  
在山毛榉树茂密的枝叶交错之间，阳光透下星点斑驳的痕迹，绿荫下的道路漫长幽静，被这样的光影切割的光怪陆离。坐落于森林中的家族有着古老高贵的血统，如同矗立此处千年之久的城堡，经过岁月的洗礼和磨砺，在现今世界显得更加尊贵而典雅。当穿过山毛榉树交错的树冠所形成的天然隧道，眼前清雅华丽的花园，如同水墨在纸上晕染开一片难以言状的诗意。

在诗意的尽头，是那个少年，有着太阳一般绚烂的金发，大海一样静谧的眼眸，他身姿挺拔就如同这篇森林中千年不倒的大树。尽管，他还是少年，却仿佛已从造物神处获得了世上一切美好之物，他甚至不惜碾碎月光洒下星尘，在他的发间眉梢点亮绝代的风华。这是莱戈拉斯第一次见到瑟兰迪尔，彼时，莱戈拉斯24岁，瑟兰迪尔14岁。

一切美好的，痛苦的，纠缠不清的都还未发生，只有惊艳了时光的相遇。

莱戈拉斯被家族的管家加里安有主门引入城堡，跟着又被引导前往现任家主欧洛菲尔的会客室，他将在那里获知他被召见的原因。

“您是说……我……被选上了吗？”莱戈拉斯维持着一贯优雅持重的礼仪，绝挑不出任何错漏之处，他周身洋溢着不似他这个年龄会有的温和，像是河中被洗练了无数个日夜的玉石那样柔润，他周身洋溢着，同时具备了包容和韧性的特质，完美的糅合在他身上。

欧洛菲尔对莱戈拉斯很满意，他点了点头，“是的莱戈拉斯，我想你被选上成为我独生子的导师了。”莱戈拉斯略微有些惊讶，但他十分礼貌的按下了内心的好奇，稳重而不失活力，欧洛菲尔看到了一个莱戈拉斯能够与瑟兰迪尔长时间相处的可能。他微微勾起唇角，“莱戈拉斯……你的回答？”

莱戈拉斯微微颔首，半晌还是决定要将内心的疑问解释清楚，“冒昧……请问，为什么是我呢？诚然我对自己的才华还是有些自信，但……说实在的，您所甄选的候选人中，不乏拥有与我相似特质却要比我资历深重的优秀家教……”

欧洛菲尔伸手按了按，止住了莱戈拉斯的话，莱戈拉斯因而安静的等在一旁，欧洛菲尔慢条斯理的回答，“事实上，并不是我选的你……”莱戈拉斯微微的歪了歪脑袋，欧洛菲尔点了点头，“是的……是我的儿子亲自选择的。我将你们每一个人的画像和生平制成图册给他翻看，是他选择了你作为导师。”

是……瑟兰迪尔……选的……莱戈拉斯内心这样迟疑着，他蔚蓝的目光偶有闪烁，恢复平静后又询问道，“我可以知道……为什么么？”欧洛菲尔并不认为有什么需要隐瞒的，他直截了当的回答到，“大约……你和我的亡妻，他已故的母亲长得十分相像吧……”话音刚落，果不其然的欧洛菲尔看到莱戈拉斯微微蹙起的眉头，他开怀的笑了笑，“哈哈哈……别误会年轻人……我的儿子并没有什么恋母倾向。他只是……”欧洛菲尔想起瑟兰迪尔看着画册一脸无奈加不悦的表情，“他只是……如果一定要有个人介入他的生活的话，那么至少，选一个看的顺眼的吧。”

看的顺眼……莱戈拉斯从会客室退出来后，想着这个答案觉得好笑，事实上他的确也轻轻的笑了笑，这可真是个无可辩驳的理由。无论如何，这让他得到一份人人羡慕的工作，莱戈拉斯还是很感激这位继承人少爷选择了自己，那么……接下来就是希望这位少爷不要太难相处才好。

怎么可能……莱戈拉斯觉得自己太天真了，当管家加里安领着他到花园中第一次与瑟兰迪尔介绍认识的时候，他深刻的意识到，自己接下来很长的时间将会面对一个怎样的学生，一个……各方面或许都要比自己更优秀的学生……那么他，又能教瑟兰迪尔一些什么呢？

“我并不知道父亲让你来究竟为何……”瑟兰迪尔垂着眸子，坐在花园的圆桌边，周身散发着生人勿进的硬冷，他锋芒内敛却挡不住眼底的精锐，他还是十分有礼貌的请莱戈拉斯坐下，然后让加里安给莱戈拉斯倒了杯红茶，“实际上……我所有需要修习的课程在12岁之前已经全部修习完毕，这两年……也的确感到有些无聊了。”他抬眼看着坐在对面温和有礼的莱戈拉斯，微微的笑了笑，那个笑容，和欧洛菲尔的几乎如出一辙，“这也是我同意父亲给我找老师的原因……至少……生活不要太过于无趣吧。”

意外的，莱戈拉斯微笑着点了点头，“希望没有让您失望，少爷。”话虽这么说，自然，莱戈拉斯也没有露出破绽，但他的内心已经开始勾勒瑟兰迪尔真正的样子，以及他现在似乎可以将欧洛菲尔要求他交给瑟兰迪尔的东西，和这个孩子联系起来了。但莱戈拉斯从瑟兰迪尔脸上看到了些许惊讶的神情，他想，终究还是个孩子。

莱戈拉斯搬进了默克伍德家族的城堡，从熟悉环境开始，这原本应该是加里安的工作，但莱戈拉斯询问了瑟兰迪尔，“不知道……能否请少爷为我介绍一下环境呢？”莱戈拉斯的言语中带着些微的挑衅，仿佛他笃定瑟兰迪尔不会这样做。瑟兰迪尔面无表情的看了加里安一眼，加里安欠了欠身离开。

他们走在城堡西侧的回廊，两边是盛开的杜鹃花，镂花的窗棱透入的光线打亮了瑟兰迪尔的侧脸，为他添上一层浅浅的绒光，他深蓝的眸子凝望着前方，仿佛并不看着眼前的道路，而是看着不知名的远方。莱戈拉斯收回目光，视线投向远处的杜鹃，“没想到少爷会为我引路。”

“你想到了……”瑟兰迪尔接道。这不是莱戈拉斯第一次听到瑟兰迪尔的声音，却不知是否因为在这样的情境下，或是因为瑟兰迪尔的声线在回廊空旷的空间回响的原因，少年的声线隐隐透出日后的醇厚华丽，尾音却略显沙哑，因着变声期的缘故，瑟兰迪尔的声音介于清亮与低沉之间，随着语调的变化，偶尔会泄露出一些情绪上的东西。

瑟兰迪尔在转角处停下脚步，脑顶的光线被玻璃穹顶切割成丁达尔现象，撒在瑟兰迪尔年轻修长的身架上，“你语气中的挑衅藏的恰到好处，优雅温和不带有任何攻击性，却能让人听的出来，还有些心理上的暗示……”他抬眼看着莱戈拉斯，眼底冷冷的没什么情感掺杂其中。

“但您……还是选择了同意……不是么？”莱戈拉斯维持着无可挑剔的礼仪，他慢慢的靠近瑟兰迪尔，歪了歪脑袋略表不解，瑟兰迪尔微微扬起下巴看着莱戈拉斯微光下的脸庞，随后抿了抿唇，“左右与我无碍不是么……消磨时间罢了。”他这样说，转身又走起来，步伐显得更率性了些。

莱戈拉斯慢了半步的样子跟在后面，放柔了眉眼笑起来，这张具有欺骗性的脸，这个看似温柔无边的笑容，恰恰却是莱戈拉斯略带窃喜的模样——原来……他很介意身高啊……

“您看起来可……真不像是个14岁的少年。”莱戈拉斯望着比自己矮了大约一个额头的少年，心想，这个身量同年龄来说，已经算很高了，以后……一定会比自己长得高吧。“你看着也不像只有24岁……”瑟兰迪尔微微侧过头，唇角勾着若有似无的笑容。莱戈拉斯欠了欠身，他无从分辨瑟兰迪尔这句话是夸他做派老练，还是损他长的太老，不过都没有关系，至少……莱戈拉斯想，他知道这个孩子还是有弱点，那么……事情就好办的多。

莱戈拉斯在城堡内最熟悉的几个地方，应该就是瑟兰迪尔居住的东苑，以及欧洛菲尔的会客区域。东苑的布置和城堡的其他地方并没有什么差别，但一定要说的话，那就是东苑显得更加单调。莱戈拉斯无数次走过瑟兰迪尔每日必经的那条回廊，总是在行走中就能渐渐感受到冷意，这条回廊太单调了，并非他原本的设计有多粗陋，事实上，东苑的整体建筑是整座城堡中少见的精致典雅，这是欧洛菲尔给儿子的爱的表达方式。

“但……您的儿子却不一定能读懂啊……”莱戈拉斯站在回廊中望向一边的窗棱，窗外是被菱形的花文格切割的破碎的景色，莱戈拉斯打开了那扇窗，而后被眼前的景象深深震撼到，古堡站在山巅，俯瞰近在咫尺的城市，他们那样渺小，与古堡间有着一道深绿色的鸿沟，那是一整座森林，但他们看着那样接近，城市中的欢声笑语似乎都能通过山风传进来。

他想这些都是欧洛菲尔想要给瑟兰迪尔看的东西，但瑟兰迪尔似乎从未想过要打开这些窗。莱戈拉斯于是将手边的窗户一间一间全部打开，从远山峻岭的深刻磅礴，到溪边小花的柔软细腻，欧洛菲尔在每一扇窗后都藏了一个完美的世界，送给自己的儿子。

莱戈拉斯站在瑟兰迪尔身后叹了口气，那孩子正站在花园中画远处的鸢尾，紫色的鸢尾花据说是他已故的母亲最喜爱的花朵。“您看到了什么？”无声无息的出现在莱戈拉斯身旁，加里安总是这样神出鬼没的，莱戈拉斯已经习惯了。

“看到了一个技法高超，可能会成为当世最好的油画家的少年……”莱戈拉斯这样说着，转头看向加里安，复又说道，“被毁了……”加里安望着自己的小主人，“您看的真切。”莱戈拉斯自然知道瑟兰迪尔的画作中缺少了什么，单以技法来看，恐怕当世已经没有哪个老师能够教他了，但他的画中没有任何情感。

无论何种画派，哪怕是最写实的画派，都会在画中融入自己的情感，但瑟兰迪尔的画，只是单纯的将景色以不同的表现方式，复制到画板上而已。“完美……”莱戈拉斯记得他曾经对欧洛菲尔这样形容到，“您的儿子是个完美的继承人……像个机器。”以此，他看到了欧洛菲尔苦涩的笑容。

莱戈拉斯原以为瑟兰迪尔的情感缺失会是如此地步，是因为他很少能够感受到来自父亲的爱意。然而当他发现瑟兰迪尔其实清楚的知道欧洛菲尔对他的爱，甚至他细细的推敲过欧洛菲尔为他做的每一扇窗后的景色，莱戈拉斯想，他看走眼了。

瑟兰迪尔每天的课业其实很繁忙，他现在开始学习的不再是那些基础知识，而是更加专业的领域。莱戈拉斯发现瑟兰迪尔乐于将自己的时间填的满满的，像是在逃避空洞空闲的时间，而莱戈拉斯每天都会花费大量的时间陪着瑟兰迪尔，哪怕只是远远的站着看他上课。比起瑟兰迪尔那些课业的老师，莱戈拉斯的角色更像是个生活老师，或者私人管家，他每天晚上都和瑟兰迪尔下棋，和他有一搭没一搭的聊天，梳理着瑟兰迪尔一天的生活走向。

“您把和我下棋，当做是一份任务，或是一种课程？”莱戈拉斯手里捏着白骑士，换掉了眼前瑟兰迪尔的黑主教。瑟兰迪尔托着腮看着莱戈拉斯不紧不慢的收割着阵型，他拨开了自己防御的禁卫军，“你不是一直在观察我么，下棋是最好的观察方式，我是在帮你。”莱戈拉斯看了眼棋局，又看了眼眼前的少年，瑟兰迪尔改变战术了，就像瑟兰迪尔说的，仿佛是为了方便来格拉斯观察自己一般，瑟兰迪尔将棋面的意图表达的十分明显。

“瑟兰迪尔……你期望被了解吗？”莱戈拉斯继续着自己的收割，换走了瑟兰迪尔的战车，瑟兰迪尔笑了笑，将拆死局的“王车易位”用掉了，莱戈拉斯挑了挑眉，瑟兰迪尔展现出不似14岁少年的沉稳，“我的期望并不重要，重要的是，有人愿意花心思来了解我么。”瑟兰迪尔说的轻巧且高傲，但莱戈拉斯分明从那双深蓝的眸子里看到了寂寞。因为没有人这样花心思的了解我，所以我学会了……不去期望。

“瑟兰迪尔……为什么要对自己这样残忍？你才……”14岁……莱戈拉斯话止于次，瑟兰迪尔用自己棋面上唯一的国王，将死了莱戈拉斯的国王，为此，他付出了其他所有的棋子。瑟兰迪尔起身，整了整自己的衣袍，“我想要的东西，我会自己去争取，不需要倚仗别人，哪怕付出任何代价。”

“杀敌一千自损八百不是一个好办法……”莱戈拉斯不赞同的皱起了眉头，瑟兰迪尔并不在意他侧身向莱戈拉斯道了晚安，莱戈拉斯第一次没有顺从的让开，他用眼神制止瑟兰迪尔前进的方向，“你明明可以有更好的解法瑟兰迪尔。”

瑟兰迪尔停下脚步，他尚未完全张开的身板在莱戈拉斯面前略显单薄，但气势上却丝毫不输，“我亲爱的莱戈拉斯老师……我赢了，这就是我想要的结果，至于损失……”瑟兰迪尔敲了敲棋盘，“损失的也不过是棋子罢了……”

“我说的不只是生意场上的博弈瑟兰迪尔……”莱戈拉斯拿起黑色的国王，“这是你的人生……你要把自己的人生过成众叛亲离么？”瑟兰迪尔轻轻的握住了莱戈拉斯的手，并收走了那个黑色的国王随意的扔在棋盘上，“如果没有赢下这盘棋，他就会是像这样，躺在废棋堆里。”莱戈拉斯怔住了，瑟兰迪尔走到门口复又停下，“和你下棋很愉快老师……你还是……太温柔了。”

瑟兰迪尔离开了，门关上的一刹那，莱戈拉斯轻轻的笑了。看……他终于还是挖掘出了瑟兰迪尔的另一面，关于情感，和温柔的那一面。那是瑟兰迪尔生命中真正缺失的部分，他的父亲或许给予了他最好的父爱和榜样，但那些都是棱角分明的，锋利的，坚硬的，而他生命中缺失的，柔软的，温暖的，包容的，行云流水一般的情感，是欧洛菲尔无法给予他的。莱戈拉斯轻轻的叹了口气，将棋盘上归位，“这才是你喜欢和我下棋的理由啊……”

2.  
莱戈拉斯对瑟兰迪尔的影响是循序渐进的，在瑟兰迪尔尚未察觉的时候，仿佛这个人已经入侵了他的生命。就像点滴的墨水融入水中，起初并不露声色，但渐渐地，水就被染上了颜色，从瑟兰迪尔不经意的将莱戈拉斯融入自己的画布中，一切都开始有了改变。

“少爷……少爷……瑟兰迪尔少爷！”

“嘘……”瑟兰迪尔竖起食指放在嘴边，“我在听，你吵到我了。”对面的物理学老师推了推圆片眼睛，看的出来他很生气。瑟兰迪尔的注意力完全没有在课堂上，这在过去从未发生过，他将视线投向窗外的花园，不知道花园中有什么如此吸引他。实际上，花园外围的篱笆破了，跑进来一只幼鹿，有着修长灵动的四肢和软嫩的犄角，还有翘的高高的因为好奇而轻轻抖动的小尾巴。

瑟兰迪尔并非被幼鹿吸引，而是这头幼鹿歪着小脑袋看着鸢尾的样子不知为何让他想起了莱戈拉斯，而正在他想到莱戈拉斯的时候，他就出现在鸢尾花旁，伸着手轻轻的揉了揉幼鹿的额头。瑟兰迪尔因此放任自己将目光长久的投在那片区域，看着幼鹿围绕在莱戈拉斯身旁，调皮的踢着后腿，用嫩角蹭莱戈拉斯的手掌，在莱戈拉斯给他梳理背毛的时候，愉快的抖着它的小尾巴。

“我对相对论的全部兴趣只在于他的哲学意义，而你并不能很好的阐释他的哲学意义。”物理学教授站在欧洛菲尔面前，夸张的学着瑟兰迪尔对他说的话，“既然如此……我想您最好给令公子换一个老师。”他气哼哼的表达着自己的不满，颇有些文人傲骨，“令公子对那座花园还真是偏爱备至呢。”

闻言，欧洛菲尔点了点头，在对方不解的眼神下对加里安招了招手，“加里安，给这位先生结算工钱。”显然，物理学教授没有想到欧洛菲尔会如此轻易的就把他解雇了，欧洛菲尔对着他善意而优雅的笑了笑，“我的儿子对任何事物表达偏爱都不需要别人来置喙，如果你没有能力让他的偏爱停留在你身上，那么……当然你被解雇了。”

在瑟兰迪尔的默许下，那头幼鹿被允许在东苑的花园里自由的活动，加里安专门着人将它养了起来。东苑回廊的常闭的窗户被打开了，瑟兰迪尔会从每一扇窗户的不同角度观察那头幼鹿，或者说，观察时常陪着幼鹿的那个人。瑟兰迪尔经常能在花园里遇见那头鹿，但幼鹿从来没有试图接近过瑟兰迪尔，瑟兰迪尔也并不在意。

直到莱戈拉斯带着些许好奇的表情，引导着幼鹿低头轻轻的蹭了蹭瑟兰迪尔的腿弯。瑟兰迪尔平静的低头，莱戈拉斯半蹲在一边，抬头看着瑟兰迪尔，瑟兰迪尔仿佛受到了鼓励，他伸出手，打算摸摸幼鹿的脑袋，但小家伙却抬头舔了舔瑟兰迪尔的掌心。

瑟兰迪尔似乎对这个举动挺为难的，他并不知道该如何反应，他眯起了眼，手握了拳又松开，莱戈拉斯知道瑟兰迪尔不善于求助，他拉着瑟兰迪尔的手，慢慢的放在了幼鹿的鹿角之间，“揉揉它，表示你并不讨厌它触碰你。”不可否认，鹿角间的软鬃，摸起来非常柔软舒适。

于是，瑟兰迪尔多了一个陪伴，除了他的卧室，这头活泼的幼鹿几乎被允许随他出入任何地方，当然了，它最喜欢的还是阳光明媚开满鸢尾的花园。莱戈拉斯想，他仿佛找到瑟兰迪尔感情的一个突破口，而他必须手把手的教导瑟兰迪尔如何感受情感，又如何回应感情，这可……真不是个简单的活儿，尤其对十四五岁的叛逆期青少年。

不过事实证明，瑟兰迪尔仿佛是没有叛逆期的孩子，他成熟的像个成年人，甚至比一般成年人都要更稳健。而当莱戈拉斯发现，欧洛菲尔似乎倾注了比他想象的要更多的爱在这个孩子身上的时候，一切仿佛都变得可以解释，瑟兰迪尔终究没有长成冷漠乖戾的性子。

在清浅的月光下，瑟兰迪尔站在回廊的格纹窗边，他将每一扇窗户都打开了，就这么站着，静静的望着那座花园。莱戈拉斯不动声色的靠近过去，他看到欧洛菲尔站在那座花园里，背影是如此寂寞。“今天……是我母亲的生辰。”瑟兰迪尔缓缓开口道，“父亲平日几乎不会踏足这座花园。尤其……当我在的时候。”莱戈拉斯恍然，这就是今天一整天，瑟兰迪尔都没有踏入花园的原因。“所以……我曾经以为，父亲永远都不会再进入这座花园了……”他就这么凝望着自己父亲的背影，声音低缓，像是叹息。

“您……以为……您的父亲不爱您的母亲么？曾经……”莱戈拉斯试探着问，他不是很会安慰这样默然的悲伤。瑟兰迪尔侧过头看着莱戈拉斯，而后笑了笑，“不。我知道，我深刻的知道我的父亲，深爱我的母亲。”在莱戈拉斯温和的目光下，瑟兰迪尔沿着窗边缓缓走动起来，一个窗子接着一个窗子，瑟兰迪尔从不同的角度看着自己的父亲带着难以言明的悲伤和思念，怀念着他的母亲。

“我只是不能理解。”瑟兰迪尔最终站在了距离父亲最近的一扇窗前，“我不能理解他们的情感，不明白何为爱，更不明白深爱之深，是以什么来度量。那对我来说只是一个单纯的词汇，并没有任何实际的意义，我不明白，所以更无法表达。”莱戈拉斯看着瑟兰迪尔平静无波的眼眸，突然不知道该怎样将这个孩子无处安放的灵魂解救出来，他仿佛与整个世界都存在着一种无形的割离，如同他所说，他不明白，无从表达，没有情感的羁绊，就像是在流浪。

但欧洛菲尔是睿智的，莱戈拉斯轻轻的贴近瑟兰迪尔身后，他猜想瑟兰迪尔第一次打开这些窗，恐怕就是在欧洛菲尔怀念亡妻的时候。这些窗后掩藏的景致，并非只是白天那样斑斓的世界，而是欧洛菲尔为自己的儿子留下了一种可能，虽然瑟兰迪尔不能理解爱情，但欧洛菲尔为瑟兰迪尔在每一扇窗后都留下了对爱情的向往。

莱戈拉斯抖开宽大的斗篷，从身后将少年纤细修长的身子包裹起来，轻轻的贴在了瑟兰迪尔身后。瑟兰迪尔的背，微微的僵直了一瞬，而后肩膀又放松下来，莱戈拉斯的体温通过斗篷渐渐晕染过来，瑟兰迪尔低下头，“怎么……我看起来很可怜么？”莱戈拉斯将瑟兰迪尔转过来，给他穿好了斗篷，“恰恰相反。而我，只是担心夜深了，您会觉得冷。回去休息吧少爷。”

莱戈拉斯随瑟兰迪尔到了卧室门口，瑟兰迪尔看到拐角处，那头幼鹿缓缓走了过来，小家伙长大了些了，犄角也渐渐变得威风了起来。他似乎很喜欢瑟兰迪尔，晚上会蜷在瑟兰迪尔的卧室外打瞌睡，瑟兰迪尔抬手，小家伙就“嘚嘚嘚”的跑过来用脑袋蹭瑟兰迪尔的掌心。莱戈拉斯弯起眉眼，下意识的，他伸手梳理了瑟兰迪尔的发鬓，而后微微低头亲吻了瑟兰迪尔的额头，“去睡吧……会有个好梦的。晚安。”

瑟兰迪尔的耳尖烧的红红的，手指停下了抚摸幼鹿的动作，他低声的回应着，“嗯……晚安。”莱戈拉斯摸了摸幼鹿的鹿角，转身便走了，他走过回廊，望着已经无人的空旷花园，想着瑟兰迪尔刚才可爱的样子，“终究……还是个孩子啊。”随又步伐轻巧的走起来——我愿意替您爱他，夫人，也希望我没有令您失望。

瑟兰迪尔对莱戈拉斯的接受来的毫无征兆，自然，莱戈拉斯知道自己花了多大的心思才有了今天的成果，但在这个家里的其他人看来，事情的转机似乎来的特别突然。物理学教授被解雇的事也被私底下传的沸沸扬扬，有些不好听的闲言碎语也会时不时的传到瑟兰迪尔耳朵里。瑟兰迪尔左右不在意，但他也不会允许自己的事被别人当做茶余饭后的谈资，这样的事，甚至不需要欧洛菲尔出面，瑟兰迪尔自己就能解决好。

无论如何，时间还是慢慢的向前走， 瑟兰迪尔十五岁了，欧洛菲尔为他举办了一场小型的家庭生日会，来的都是最亲近的朋友。欧洛菲尔并未要求瑟兰迪尔出席这个生日会，瑟兰迪尔对这样的事，从来兴致都不高。欧洛菲尔的好友凯兰崔尔女士用扇子掩着嘴笑他，“儿子太懂事太成熟也少了很多乐趣是不是？”欧洛菲尔只是无奈的摇头，“家族惯例，只是为了告知你们，他又长大一岁了而已。”

其实，早在宴会前，从小雨淅沥的清晨，瑟兰迪尔就已经开始了一天的生日庆祝，和莱戈拉斯两人，独自庆祝。“我想你并不很喜欢热闹，但过生日，不笑笑是不行的。”莱戈拉斯推着瑟兰迪尔往楼下走，楼梯的尽头，小鹿抖着他的尖耳朵等在那里。瑟兰迪尔抱着双臂冷眼看着莱戈拉斯跑进跑出，那头活泼的小鹿就跟在莱戈拉斯身后“嘚嘚嘚”的跑。

瑟兰迪尔刚想叹气，突然莱戈拉斯站到他面前，瑟兰迪尔一愣，“干嘛？”莱戈拉斯神神秘秘的笑起来，伸手一抖，把一件宽大的围裙套在瑟兰迪尔伸手，双手绕到身后给瑟兰迪尔打了个蝴蝶结。那样……就靠的太近了，瑟兰迪尔的鼻尖碰到了莱戈拉斯金色的发丝，青年身上有着森林一般清爽的味道。

瑟兰迪尔不动声色的后撤了半步，而莱戈拉斯似乎察觉到了，又似乎并无所感，他拉着瑟兰迪尔，“来来来……自己做个蛋糕试试看。”瑟兰迪尔觉得这件事挺小儿科的，不过……看来莱戈拉斯这个24岁的青年现在活泼的好像年轻了10岁似的样子，瑟兰迪尔决定……做就做吧，横竖不过是消磨时间罢了。

“哈哈哈哈哈哈……瑟兰迪尔你的脸……哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈……”现下，瑟兰迪尔后悔了，莱戈拉斯其实是个名副其实的厨房杀手，打个鸡蛋飞了壳，拌个蛋液能摔碗，撒个面粉……撒了自己满身。瑟兰迪尔告诫自己，一定要告知东苑的所有人，绝对不允许莱戈拉斯再进厨房了。莱戈拉斯看着瑟兰迪尔小小年纪黑着个脸，鼻尖脸颊沾了好多面粉，怎么看怎么滑稽，不负责任的哈哈大笑起来，一点礼仪都不讲，“抱歉……抱歉瑟兰迪尔……我其实……我真的不会……抱歉。嗯……我不笑了……哈哈……我不笑了。”

瑟兰迪尔才不要相信他！叹了口气，瑟兰迪尔紧了紧身上的围裙，拿过莱戈拉斯手里的碗和打蛋器，慢条斯理的搅动起来，“打蛋液的时候要匀速匀力，朝着一个方向搅动，手要稳，像这样。”莱戈拉斯站在一旁，点头啊点头，年龄倒像是颠倒了似的。最后就成了瑟兰迪尔自己做了个蛋糕给自己吃，看着莱戈拉斯和那头小鹿睁着水汪汪的眼睛盯着自己实在可怜，才好心的分了一点给他们。

生日对瑟兰迪尔来说就和稀松平常的任何一天一样，如果一定要说有什么不同的话，那就是莱戈拉斯发现，在瑟兰迪尔生日的前后几天里，他会将对母亲的怀念，表达的特别明显。他会像他的父亲那样安静的站在鸢尾花园里一整天，让阳光将他的金发晒的灿烂温暖，又等夜风将他的金发吹凉。莱戈拉斯无从判别这样的时候他是否应该去打扰，尽管他很想将这个孩子拥在怀里。当夜风吹响松涛，漫山遍野汹涌而来的声响仿佛要将瑟兰迪尔淹没，这样的时候，莱戈拉斯很想将这个单薄倔强的身影护在身后。

生日宴会的第二天，清晨露珠还未收干的时候，瑟兰迪尔已经站在那里， 当阳光终于完全跃出山头，照亮了花园的每个角落，他平静的询问，“你站了很久了……有什么事么？”莱戈拉斯站在他身后几步远的地方，手中拿着一个细长条的盒子，“虽然晚了一天，但……”他见瑟兰迪尔转身，便几步向前，将手中的盒子递出，“补给你的生日礼物。”瑟兰迪尔颠了颠盒子，“手杖？”少年打开盒子拿出那根棕黑色的手掌，没有贝母镶边，没有金银勾饰，单纯的一根木制手掌。

“你长高了瑟兰迪尔……”莱戈拉斯走近一步，用自己的身高度两着瑟兰迪尔的身高，大约已经差不多和自己一样高了，才半年多的时光，少年的身量长得可真快啊。莱戈拉斯微笑着想，而后告诉瑟兰迪尔，“这根手杖，是按着你的身高做的，希望你能喜欢？”瑟兰迪尔微微抬了抬下巴，大约也估摸了一下自己的身高，不易察觉的，似乎高兴了些，莱戈拉斯能感觉到。

瑟兰迪尔摸了摸手杖的表面，“有些粗糙……”莱戈拉斯抿了抿唇，“这可是……完全手工作业的……少爷您……就不要太挑剔了吧。”瑟兰迪尔看着莱戈拉斯似乎是辩解的样子，突然觉得他终于像个24岁的年轻人该有的样子了，虽然他也不知道自己如何评断24岁的样子，他又敲了敲手杖，“木质不错。”莱戈拉斯微微欠了欠身，“要得到您的夸奖可真不容易啊，我亲爱的少爷。这可是，后山树林里最高的那棵树的树杈做的，木质当然好。”

瑟兰迪尔顿了顿，突然挑了半边眉毛，“哪棵？”莱戈拉斯指了指远处的山头，“那棵。”瑟兰迪尔捏着手杖，而后轻轻的抽了抽嘴角，他转过身，莱戈拉斯才瑟兰迪尔刚才在忍笑，“那棵树……”瑟兰迪尔不甚平静的声音传来，“是国家一级名贵稀有保护古树种……”莱戈拉斯保持着有礼有节的微笑，而后稍稍向后退开一步，“那可真是……没预想到了……”

两人均沉默了会儿，带着点儿不易察觉的幽默气氛，莱戈拉斯突然小小声的问了句，“少爷不会向国家揭发我把？”瑟兰迪尔假模假式的咳嗽了两声，装的特别清高的样子望着远方，“不会。实际上……我从很小就一直想要用那棵树的树杈做手杖了。”而后他侧头看了莱戈拉斯一眼，勾起的唇角居然带着些揶揄，看着莱戈拉斯一脸为难又庆幸的笑意，瑟兰迪尔突然觉得分享这样的小秘密，很有趣，“谢谢你……生日礼物，我很喜欢。”终于……莱戈拉斯轻声的笑着站到瑟兰迪尔身旁，终于……像个15岁的孩子了。

“有趣么？”欧洛菲尔坐在儿子对面，他已经有好一阵没和瑟兰迪尔下棋了，最近有时间，他决定享受一下天伦之乐……当然只有他自己这么认为。外人看来，这就和严肃的考瑟兰迪尔功课没有差别。他似乎毫无前因后果的这样问了一句，同时换走了瑟兰迪尔的白色战车。

“还不赖……”瑟兰迪尔却好像听懂了父亲的意思，他不甚在意的挪开了自己防御用的骑士，感觉，下棋的手法还是一样的残忍。但欧洛菲尔却笑了，瑟兰迪尔日后或许会成为比他父亲更了不起的男人，但现在，在经验老道的欧洛菲尔面前，他的那点弯弯绕，还瞒不过父亲睿智的目光。至少……欧洛菲尔看着棋盘上的格局，即便国王被将死，身边也会有一个皇后。

3.  
“你还有多少这样的小秘密？”  
“没有了……这是，最后一个。”

莱格拉斯坐在东苑露台的一角，冰凉的石制长椅沿着爬满了藤蔓的围栏延伸开去，在夜色下显得斑驳又寂寞。事物总有两面性，这个露台在白日看起来是那样的可爱，尤其在夏日，这里清凉又舒适。但在夜里，那些迤逦的蔷薇变得怪异而恐怖，张着尖刺，荆棘满地。

莱格拉斯想起自己与瑟兰迪尔相处的点点滴滴，仿佛他已经陪伴了瑟兰迪尔很久，却仿佛那个14岁冰冷倔强的少年就在昨天。如今……他已经长得比自己都高了 ……莱格拉斯笑了笑，拿起盛满了多卫宁的的酒杯一饮而尽。

他不知道自己何以突然的陷入这样消极黑暗的情绪，好像就是从前一阵他的30岁生日开始，一切都变的不一样了。彼时莱格拉斯30岁，瑟兰迪尔19岁半，还没到真正的20岁成人礼。

说起来，瑟兰迪尔每年生日，莱格拉斯都会送他一根手杖，按着他的身高，亲手打磨。瑟兰迪尔仿佛很喜欢，他会使用那根手杖一整年，然后在快要到生日的时候，大大方方的询问莱格拉斯是否在为他制作新的生日的手杖了。而这件事，在欧罗菲尔眼里，唯一的差别就是，儿子居然开始记得自己的生日，真是可喜可贺。

但瑟兰迪尔19岁的生日礼，却不再是手杖了，莱格拉斯将手中的长盒交到瑟兰迪尔手中的时候，瑟兰迪尔掂了掂分量就觉出不对来，他询问的目光看着莱格拉斯。19岁的瑟兰迪尔完全长开了，变的高大挺拔，长长的金发被他梳的整整齐齐逶迤在宽阔的脊背上，眉眼间的锐利继承了欧罗菲尔，但丰润的唇角旁暗藏的温柔，应该是来自于母亲。

当深海一般的蓝眼睛看着你时，有一种无形的压迫感，虽然大部分的时间，这种眼神队莱格莱斯并没有什么用处。莱格拉斯轻轻的勾起唇角，声音一如既往的清澈柔和，“拆开看看，喜欢么？”瑟兰迪尔依言打开了盒子，里面安静的躺着一把亮银色的长刀，周身复古镂空的花纹，还暗藏了默克伍德家族的族徽，刀身微弯，刀刃铮亮，挺拔修长。

“怎么想着送这个？”瑟兰迪尔将长刀拿出来在手中转了一圈，“不错。比例，重量都好。”莱格拉斯能感受到瑟兰迪尔的改变，从一开始要他循循善诱着说话好，到现在完整清晰的表达自己的感受，瑟兰迪尔一直是成熟的，这是从外露的证明变为内在无形的力量。他成长的很快，从锋芒毕露刀锋芒内敛是一个升华的过程，感受也很明显，尤其是在对莱格拉斯的态度上。

“明年就是你20岁的成人礼了，我想，虽然你父亲一定会授予你一柄属于家族的佩剑……”莱格拉斯将配套的半幅剑鞘系在瑟兰迪尔的腰间，“但你值得一把真正属于自己的剑。”彼时瑟兰迪尔亲亲的眯了眯眼，莱格拉斯低着头并未看见，同样，他当时也并未想见由他来送这样一把佩剑的含义有多么的不同。瑟兰迪尔的佩剑，是象征身份的物品，又谁来送，怎么送，哪里是那样轻易的事，而当他意识到自己做了什么的时候，却也不可能再去问瑟兰迪尔讨回来了。

莱格拉斯的生日和瑟兰迪尔的差着半年，瑟兰迪尔每年都会和莱格拉斯一起小小的庆祝一下，一开始，只是好玩的，莱格拉斯半开玩笑的问他，“我都送了你这么用心的礼物了，我的小少爷难道都不回礼么？”于是瑟兰迪尔陪莱格拉斯过了一次生日，他实在想不好送莱格拉斯些什么，那是他从未经历过的。莱格拉斯看出了少年的为难，所以他告诉瑟兰迪尔，不用费心准备礼物了，那个小秘密，就当作是礼物吧。

如此，五年了，莱格拉斯伏在栏杆上，想着他们这样交换着小秘密已经五年了，日子过的飞快，时间最无情的地方就在于它从不回头。莱格拉斯想到几天前他才过的30岁生日，彼时他还与瑟兰迪尔开着玩笑，说自己30岁可是个大生日，可不能再用“5岁就偷喝过父亲的多卫柠”这样的小秘密来敷衍他了。当时，身材高大，俨然已经是个男人的瑟兰迪尔只是微笑着告诉他，“不会让你失望的。”

于是生日的那天，瑟兰迪尔让加里安牵来了两匹马，傍晚，他们骑着马就着被森林切碎的山风，在后山一望无际的草原上驰骋。莱格拉斯始终不知道瑟兰迪尔要分享给他的秘密是什么，瑟兰迪尔高深莫测的不说，莱格拉斯就贴心的不问，这已经是他们之间的默契。

他们跑了很远，在莱格拉斯的认知里，这里几乎已经是默克伍德家族领地的边缘，而这里，有着家族的天然屏障，一座半边为岩石断层的高山。天已经黑了，瑟兰迪尔却丝毫没有要停下脚步的意思，莱格拉斯也并没有表达任何质疑，他无声的信任，让瑟兰迪尔感到熨帖。在天幕完全擦黑的时候，他们来到山顶的一处凹地，瑟兰迪尔下了马，莱格拉斯紧随其后。他们走到了高地中间，瑟兰迪尔拉着莱格拉斯坐下，“闭上眼，等一会儿。”莱格拉斯好笑的看着仿佛是要分享一个大秘密似的瑟兰迪尔，而后一副哄小孩儿的模样，笑着闭上了双眼。

安静是他们之间常有的气氛，莱格拉斯习惯了瑟兰迪尔的长久无话，瑟兰迪尔也习惯了莱格拉斯的从不多嘴，这样的相处让两人都觉得温馨而舒适。大约过了十几分钟，瑟兰迪尔终于动了动，他扶着莱格拉斯的肩膀，将人慢慢向后仰卧着放下，莱格拉斯不明就里，瑟兰迪尔才出声提醒，“别睁眼。”曾经少年变声期沙哑的声线已经完全变成了男人的低沉醇厚，带着些许安抚的力量，莱格拉斯最终没有睁开眼，他安静的躺下，才发现自己躺在瑟兰迪尔的腿上。

“好了。”瑟兰迪尔的话总是精简，他说完，莱格拉斯便睁开眼，于是他看到了终身难忘的美景，美的令人窒息以至于他赞叹出声，“我的……天呐……”瑟兰迪尔有着小小的得意，他低着头看着莱格拉斯蔚蓝的双眼，“生日礼物，喜欢么？”莱格拉斯简直无法用语言表达，只是痴痴地望着天空。

澄澈的，像是被洗涤一空的深蓝色天空，漫布星光，那些星光，有着不同的颜色，就像是又星星组成的彩虹，这些彩虹，从莱格拉斯的目光上方，向外铺开，一层一层，密密叠叠，像投石入水的涟漪一圈一圈泛开，浅色的边缘像海浪般卷曲翻滚，“简直……就像是……身处宇宙的中心。”瑟兰迪尔双手支在身后，也仰头望着星空，“就像你心中的山河锦绣，渐渐铺满整个宇宙，你就是宇宙的中心。”

“你还有多少这样的小秘密？”莱格拉斯双眼一瞬不瞬的看着天空，他似乎有些醉了，因而询问的声音显得很轻，很柔。瑟兰迪尔也放送了声线，让他低沉的嗓音染上一丝暖意，“没有了……这是最后一个。”他感到莱格拉斯的身体忽然僵硬了一瞬，他喃喃的重复着，最后一个……瑟兰迪尔的手指绕着莱格拉斯一缕浅金色的发丝，“莱格拉斯，我亲爱的导师，在我20岁的成人礼上，送我一份大礼吧。”

莱格拉斯一愣，“可我……不是已经送了你佩剑了？”瑟兰迪尔笑了笑，装着年少时的口吻，“那可是19岁的生日礼物，难道您要赖掉我20岁的礼物么？”莱格拉斯翻身坐起，一脸“你几岁了？”的表情看着瑟兰迪尔，“你！怎么长大了反而小气起来！”瑟兰迪尔全然不在意的躺在草地上看着天，“多谢夸奖，彼此彼此。”

莱格拉斯叹了口气，随后浅浅陷入沉默，他沉默良久，而后缓缓开口，“好……我会，准备一份大礼。”如果到时，你还会想要的话。他没有告诉瑟兰迪尔，他睁开眼时最初被震撼的，并不是那片星空，而是星空下哪个非凡的青年，正用“我将我的全世界都给你”这样的眼神，这样难以言说的深情厚谊，看着自己，让他被荆棘捆绑的心肆意的跳动，扎的生疼却不肯停下。我还有一堂课没有教你，瑟兰迪尔，希望教完那一课之后，你依然不后悔今天的一切。

莱格拉斯拎着空了的多卫柠酒瓶站起来，夜风一吹他就醉了，有些踉跄的扶着栏杆走，不经意的，瑟兰迪尔就站到了他面前。莱格拉斯现在需要抬头看着瑟兰迪尔了，这个曾经的少年，现在已经比他高了半头，看起来无比的坚实可靠。“瑟兰迪尔？”莱格拉斯熟稔的将手放在瑟兰迪尔肩膀上，却因为醉了而抓了个空，瑟兰迪尔抬手扶住了莱格拉斯，“这可真是个坏榜样。”莱格拉斯闻言笑了，他努力地站直身体，“这一课，教你，即使醉了，也要保持端正的礼仪。”瑟兰迪尔并未理会，他扶着莱格拉斯坐下，等着莱格拉斯的下文。

“瑟兰迪尔……”莱格拉斯低着头，斟酌了一会儿问到，“问问你的建议，我有……一个朋友。”瑟兰迪尔毫不客气地打断，“通常，这说的都是自己。”莱格拉斯笑起来，“嗯……是的，不过这次你猜错了，的确……是我的朋友。”瑟兰迪尔没有接话，莱格拉斯便自顾自的说下去，“他有一个很信任他的朋友，但是他……利用了对方的信任，做了伤害对方的事。我是说，真的是……很过分的事，很深的伤害……”瑟兰迪尔低低的嗯了一声，莱格拉斯抬头看着瑟兰迪尔，蔚蓝的双眼中有着深刻的悲哀，“瑟兰迪尔……你会原谅他吗？我是说……如果你是那个人，你会……原谅我……我的，我的朋友么？”不仅有悲哀，还有些许期待。

“不会。”  
斩钉截铁。  
期待碎裂。  
痛苦决堤。

“说的也是……”莱格拉斯起身踉跄了一瞬，也不管瑟兰迪尔，径自向前走，“说的也是……”他在楼梯处踩了空，好像要跌下去似的，瑟兰迪尔将他拉回来，他便重重的摔在瑟兰迪尔怀里。莱格拉斯迷蒙着双眼，顿了顿才抬眼看着年轻的瑟兰迪尔，他伸手，修长的手指轻轻的拂过瑟兰迪尔的唇角，微微用力掐出一个不自然的弧度，“瑟兰迪尔……我希望你快乐……你笑起来，很好看。”而后……而后莱格拉斯便陷入沉睡。

瑟兰迪尔将人抱起，才觉出莱格拉斯身量原来这样轻，将人带回房间，在床上安置妥当之后，瑟兰迪尔退了出来，安静的关上了门。一旁，加里安又悄无声息地出现，“少爷……需要做些什么么？”

瑟兰迪尔站在门前摇了摇头，“不用，继续放出风声，无比让全世界都相信默克伍德要倒了，让他们大量抛售股票，然后换个壳子收回来。家族的股票已经被稀释的够多了，是时候回仓了。”加里安欠了欠身，“那么……要以'拉斯格兰'的名义回购么？”瑟兰迪尔侧目看了加里安一眼，“父亲？”加里安点了点头，“是老爷让问的。”瑟兰迪尔笑了笑，而后点了点头。加里安从不会多嘴一句，得到答复，便转身离去。

瑟兰迪尔依旧站在门前，清浅的月光透过回廊的格纹花窗打在他的挺拔的背上，窗外，是他父亲为他打造的整个世界，而他，选择面对着莱格拉斯的方向，“我不会原谅他的莱格拉斯……但我会原谅你。”

4.  
“终究失去和从未拥有，哪一个更痛苦？”  
“痛苦都是自己的，这个世界本没有更痛苦，只有最痛苦。”

一张舒适的床，一张厚重的书桌，一把柔软的椅子，一个精致的书架，一些书，一扇小窗。这些，就是现在的莱戈拉斯，拥有的全部。一间石室，砌在沿山而建的鸟道尽头，遮风避雨，风景如画，一把锁，隔离两个世界。

他已经被关在这里将近一周的时间，今天，是瑟兰迪尔二十岁的成人礼，他知道今天瑟兰迪尔不会出现，但他还是忍不住期待。期待瑟兰迪尔会像过去的每一天那样，出现在他面前，看着他，尽管相对无言，尽管互为刀俎，尽管他们之间还有些难以避免的难堪。那天，莱戈拉斯做好了一切准备，迎接一场残酷的对决。他知道自己已经输了，但他并不觉得懊恼，他甚至很高兴，他高兴瑟兰迪尔能赢。但那一晚，最终还是没能以他想要的方式结束，那天，一切都失控了。

当莱戈拉斯被铐着双手送到瑟兰迪尔位于东苑的书房，他已经想到了所有的可能，瑟兰迪尔会生气，会痛苦，会质问他，会惩罚他，或许会杀了他，但绝没有大家一起坐下来喝喝茶叙叙旧这个选项。他想瑟兰迪尔的做法，出乎他的意料了，瑟兰迪尔让他在宽大舒适的靠椅上坐下，而后瑟兰迪尔同样坐在对面。他们之间隔着差不多五步远的距离，月光从瑟兰迪尔身后的落地窗洒进来，在他们之间投下一片光影，在莱格拉斯看来，就像在他们之间分割出一块棋盘，于是又是一场博弈。

“你本可以做的更好……莱戈拉斯老师。”瑟兰迪尔就那样坐着，像个真正的王，他架着修长的腿，双手十指交扣轻松的搁在腿上，他宽厚的肩膀轻轻的靠在靠背上，让腰板挺的笔直。他金色的长发梳的整整齐齐的向后垂着，偶尔被不知何处吹来的风撩动少许，显得那样坦然自若，游刃有余。

相比之下，莱戈拉斯就要狼狈的多，但他依然被放置在对等的王的位置上，莱戈拉斯垂着双眼，蔚蓝的眸子没有了往日的光泽，“不……这已经……是我的极限……”不是手段的极限，是心灵……然而瑟兰迪尔听懂了。

“你本可以不用担负这样的负罪感，我亲爱的导师。”莱戈拉斯仿佛看到瑟兰迪尔挪开了一个禁卫军，给他准备进攻的骑士，让出了位置，“你完全可以有更好的做法，最简单的，把这些消息，无意的，透露给我们的对手。”瑟兰迪尔抬眼看着莱戈拉斯，“相信我，你随意的一句话，他们都会上百分之两百的心去分析。”

看……他的骑士，出动了……莱戈拉斯忽然抬起头正视着瑟兰迪尔，如果这是一场瑟兰迪尔想要的对决，那么他的对手必须要足够强大，才能让这盘棋下的有趣。莱戈拉斯并不是轻易示弱的人，他要如何才能配得上瑟兰迪尔为他准备的这个盛大的终场，在他一手安排了起承转合鏖战结局之后，还需要一点余兴，就像音乐会结束后的返场一样，如果缺失了这一段，终归不够尽兴。

“如果不是我亲手主导这一切，还有什么意义？”莱戈拉斯的目光依旧温暖明亮，但他却吐出异常残忍的话，他想激怒瑟兰迪尔，尽快结束这场余兴，“人总要付出一些，才能有所回报不是么？”莱戈拉斯拉开阵势，不紧不慢的应对着瑟兰迪尔的逼近。

“这话听着很有道理，我亲爱的老师。”瑟兰迪尔垂下双眸似乎是认真的思考了一会儿，复又抬眼，“但这完全不符合逻辑……因为你挑选了最难走的路，同时抱着必不达成的决心。”瑟兰迪尔起身向前跨出一步，他高大挺拔的身影笼罩着莱戈拉斯，在月光下显得冰冷而强大，他开始绕着莱戈拉斯踱步，“你花了很大的力气让我接受你，一点一点的剖析我的内心，找到幼年的我内心最渴望最缺失的部分。”

莱戈拉斯皱起了眉头，他感觉瑟兰迪尔正像以前的每一次那样将自己身前的防御全部解除，将手边所能用的棋子一一牺牲，这让莱戈拉斯觉得痛苦，这曾是他竭力想要保护的孩子，而现在，他正眼睁睁看着他伤害自己，而他……是那个递刀的人。“瑟兰迪尔……我……”

“嘘……听我说。”瑟兰迪尔轻描淡写的竖起一根食指放在嘴边，他微微弯下腰看着莱戈拉斯摇了摇头，“我不需要解释，我亲爱的莱戈拉斯。事实上，你做的很好，你找到了我的弱点，并将它放大，你入侵到我心中最柔软的部分，然后扎根，你做的非常好。”

“不是的瑟兰迪尔……不是的……”莱戈拉斯的阵脚乱了，他不能容忍瑟兰迪尔这样伤害自己，他做不到袖手旁观，他好像看到瑟兰迪尔亲手推倒了自己进攻的骑士、他护卫的主教，他放弃了唯一一次死里逃生的王车易位，他要伤害自己，血流满地，万劫不复。

“你让我心甘情愿的展开我的整个世界，你从中寻找到了可以利用的蛛丝马迹，你很聪明……”瑟兰迪尔继续着这样残酷的行进方式，仿佛完全看不到莱戈拉斯轻微颤抖的身体，“你将所有可能的不利因素最终组合成一个足以击垮我家族的缺口，你也的确付诸了行动，但是莱戈拉斯……”瑟兰迪尔突然在莱戈拉斯面前停下，他捏着莱戈拉斯的下巴迫使他抬头看着自己，“但是你却收手了……”

“我没有……我从来没有……真的想要伤害你。”莱戈拉斯扬着脖子，他痛苦的看着瑟兰迪尔几乎被冰霜笼罩，他在瑟兰迪尔身上感受不到任何情感，再一次的，这个孩子变成一个机器，完美的机器，“别这样瑟兰迪尔……求你了……”

“你看……现在也是……你最终还是收手了。”瑟兰迪尔放开莱戈拉斯的下巴，他退回到自己的坐位又好整以暇的端坐而下，他微微歪了歪脑袋，挑着眉梢看着莱戈拉斯，“你明知道股票跳水可以换壳收购，你没有做；你甚至可以连同我的对手趁机大举吃进我的股票；你甚至可以多方面入手，打断我的资金链，让银行停止我们的本息运作，你可以迫使我的家族破产……”

“别说了瑟兰迪尔……别说了……”莱戈拉斯低声的打断瑟兰迪尔的话，带着祈求，“伤害你从来不是我的本意，也请你……你不能这样伤害自己……”瑟兰迪尔轻笑了一声，“伤害……这些根本不算伤害。”莱戈拉斯仿佛压抑着极大的痛苦，他低喘着抬起头，蔚蓝的眸子带着心疼，“什么……？”

“就像你说的，伤害我……并不是你的本意。”瑟兰迪尔收紧了交扣的双手，“我知道一切都是父亲的意思，包括教会我爱与被爱，包括背叛……”他深蓝色的双眼一瞬间退去冰霜，变得深沉而空洞，而后瞬间浓重的悲伤溢满双眼，“那些根本不算伤害……莱戈拉斯。”但也只是一瞬，很快便恢复平静。

一时相对无言，突然，瑟兰迪尔起身走到莱戈拉斯跟前，而后弯下腰冰冷的双眸锁定这莱戈拉斯，“我想要狠狠的毁你莱戈拉斯，我想了很多方法。把你关起来，让你受伤，让你流血，让你痛苦，日以继夜的折磨你。”莱戈拉斯仿佛不认识眼前的青年，他轻轻的摇着头，抿着下唇，“瑟兰……”

瑟兰迪尔笑了笑，“但我突然发现，这些都不足以真正毁掉你。”莱戈拉斯看到瑟兰迪尔那个嗜血的笑容时，瞳孔有一瞬间的收缩，瑟兰迪尔凑到莱戈拉斯耳边，温热的呼吸吹着莱戈拉斯敏感的耳际，“撕毁你所有的尊严，践踏你的自尊，有一个方法可以做到，这样……才能真正伤害到你。”

“瑟兰迪尔……你……你在做什么……？啊！”莱戈拉斯的确感到屈辱，当瑟兰迪尔带着戏谑的笑容撕开他的上衣，让那些凌乱的布条纠缠在他身上的时候，当瑟兰迪尔眯着眼看着他，如同欣赏一件漂亮的器物的时候，莱戈拉斯的确感到屈辱，“不……瑟兰迪尔……别这样……”

“为什么不呢，我亲爱的老师。”他这样说着，手指用力捏着莱戈拉斯的下巴迫使对方抬起头来承受他的亲吻，莱戈拉斯在双唇接触的瞬间整个人僵硬着无法动弹，瑟兰迪尔在吻他，而这个亲吻并不粗暴，甚至可以说温柔。这让莱戈拉斯不解，更让莱戈拉斯从未注意到的情感，破土而出。

不……怎么……可能……莱戈拉斯瞪大了双眼，他无法相信自己对瑟兰迪尔竟抱有这样的想法。但这个亲吻的近乎于美妙，这颗种子已经扎了无数庞大的根系，最终发芽的时候，莱戈拉斯无法拒绝，他无法拒绝这其中的诱惑，他爱上了自己的学生，他无法阻止，不得不放任其生长。

“不……嗯……瑟兰……瑟……唔嗯……不……”莱戈拉斯对于瑟兰迪尔的高超吻技无从招架，他扬起纤长的脖子，略显无措的承受着瑟兰迪尔的吻。瑟兰迪尔勾缠着他的舌尖，从舌尖到舌根细细密密的舔舐，纠缠着，吸吮着，灵活的滑过他敏感的上颚，“哼嗯……停……唔……瑟兰……迪尔……停……”

瑟兰迪尔停下了，他描绘着莱戈拉斯锋薄的唇形，对方因为缺氧而显得面色潮红，眼角湿润，瑟兰迪尔托着莱戈拉斯的下颚抬起上身，居高临下的看着，“瞧瞧……多么美丽，多么诱人……老师，连你自己都不知道自己最适合的样子……今天，我会告诉你。”莱戈拉斯第一次感到害怕，他感觉自己正面对着一颗定时炸弹，而非常不妙的是，这颗炸弹已经开始倒计时。但这还不是全部，莱戈拉斯真正担心的是，到时候，他们会一起，粉身碎骨。

“瑟兰迪尔……醒醒……不，你不想这样的……瑟兰迪尔！”莱戈拉斯试图唤醒瑟兰迪尔，但这只是换来了对方冰冷的对视，瑟兰迪尔不紧不松的掐着莱戈拉斯的脖子将他提起来，让他不至于窒息，却也缺氧的无从挣扎，他将他从座位上拖到一旁的茶几，莱戈拉斯的背在茶几的边缘狠狠的撞了一下，疼的弓起了腰，“瑟兰……瑟兰迪尔……为什么……”

并没有更多的解释，莱戈拉斯觉得此刻的瑟兰迪尔比起一个人，更像是一个被设定了程序的机器，他感到自己被粗暴的按到了茶几上，双腿被拎起而后朝两个方向掰开，他眯着眼看着衣冠楚楚的瑟兰迪尔，对方脸上一点表情都没有。莱戈拉斯不能允许这样的事情发生，这会毁了他们两个人，因此他挣扎起来，却被瑟兰迪尔轻易的镇压，他被拷住的双手被瑟兰迪尔压过头顶，他将那根本就补偿的锁链压在了沉重的单人沙发的一脚，莱戈拉斯扯不动沙发，只能徒劳的蹬着腿，“瑟兰迪尔……放开我……你会后悔的……瑟兰迪尔……别这样！”

但是没有用，瑟兰迪尔只是冷冷的转动他深蓝的眼珠，看着莱戈拉斯，而后残忍的撕开了莱戈拉斯的西裤。他挤进莱戈拉斯双腿之间，按着莱戈拉斯的膝盖将他的双腿撑开，莱戈拉斯眯着眼，他无法动弹，如果他双腿用力，反而会紧紧的夹着瑟兰迪尔的腰。而后，“这样的无力感是不是让你感到异常急迫和无助？”瑟兰迪尔一脸探究的望着莱戈拉斯，好像他正在做的是一种特别严谨的科学研究，“接下来你会……更无助的，莱戈拉斯。”

他伏在莱戈拉斯身上，再次吻上那双唇，依旧温柔却不容拒绝，莱戈拉斯呜咽着，他不忍心伤害瑟兰迪尔，更何况他爱他，于是他承受着，一方面无法控制内心对瑟兰迪尔的渴望，一方面提醒自己不能让瑟兰迪尔自毁一生，这样的煎熬让他无暇顾及自身的狼狈。他被瑟兰迪尔灵活的双手揉搓着胸口，略显粗糙的手指蹭过他的胸前的红樱，那是多么私密而柔软的地方，被瑟兰迪尔把玩在指尖，揉搓的红肿挺立。莱戈拉斯被翻搅的舌根发麻，双腿不自觉的勾起，试图不让自己发出任何会将事情更加推向深远的声音。

瑟兰迪尔尤不满足，他的双手顺着胸前向下铺开，他松开莱戈拉斯的双唇，转而在他的下颚，脖颈，锁骨上留下痕迹。莱戈拉斯的纤细柔韧的腰肢被瑟兰迪尔掌握，他在莱戈拉斯腰侧的肌肉上五指猛的收拢，莱戈拉斯轻哼一声把腰肢弹起，折出诱人的弧度。瑟兰迪尔狠狠的咬了莱戈拉斯的锁骨，在上面留下牙印血痕，莱戈拉斯吃痛，“嗯啊！瑟兰迪尔……瑟兰……哈嗯……”而恰在此时，他被瑟兰迪尔掌握了欲望的核心，“不嗯……瑟兰迪尔……不……”

“为什么不呢？”瑟兰迪尔的手有技巧的律动起来，他忽紧忽松的握着，时快时慢的滑动，连后侧的囊袋也照顾到，托在掌心把玩着，又顺着往前蠕动到顶端。他的拇指按着顶端的小口，轻柔的按压着，用指甲轻轻的拨弄，“明明已经立起来了不是么？你看看莱戈拉斯……你的身体多么诚实……”他松开玩弄的手，放到莱戈拉斯眼前，晶莹的液体挂在上面，在他袖长的指间拉出粘稠的丝线。

莱戈拉斯何尝不知道自己的身体已经被瑟兰迪尔掌握，不觉得羞辱么？不可能……莱戈拉斯似乎能想到瑟兰迪尔想要做什么。瑟兰迪尔没有让他释放，他将莱戈拉斯带到一个临界点然后扔在哪里，让莱戈拉斯辛苦的忍着，然后又开始攻克他身上其他的敏感之处.。他吻住了莱戈拉斯胸前的红豆，含在齿列之间，牙齿轻柔的磕碰，舌尖肆意的挑唆。莱戈拉斯无法忍耐从骨血中透出的酥痒，他告诉自己不可以，但他的身体还是轻柔的摇摆起来，在瑟兰迪尔手中，他绷紧的双腿开始无法控制的松懈下来。

终于还是被瑟兰迪尔打开了最私密的部分，莱戈拉斯的腰被高高的托起，瑟兰迪尔的双手掰开了他的臀瓣，手指在后防肆意的摩挲着，“只有这样……才能真正伤害到你不是么莱戈拉斯……”瑟兰迪尔的手指残忍的撑开那生涩之处，撕裂般的疼痛让莱戈拉斯浑身颤抖，但这样的疼痛，间或伴随而来的是对身体的刺激，让他前端的欲望，更加强烈，难以招架。

“瑟兰迪尔……你可以惩罚我……你可以……哈啊……但是……但你……嗯啊！”莱戈拉斯被完全的撕开，他的内里被瑟兰迪尔的手指强行填满，而后开始了如同受刑般的折磨，他无暇说话，张嘴就是痛苦的呻吟。瑟兰迪尔任然在莱戈拉斯身上四处点火，让他的身体依旧能够感受到快乐和欲火，但伴随而来的是体内越加明显的疼痛，以及，偶尔被触及关键时带来的全身如同过电般的酥麻。

莱戈拉斯被这样交织的感受折磨的大汗淋漓，他咬破了自己的下唇，无法控制自己的声音在书房回荡。他间或甜蜜的吟唱，而又痛苦的啜泣，他在瑟兰迪尔的手中像一架被拉断了弦的小提琴。瑟兰迪尔的手指找到了那个地方，而后开始了加倍的折磨，他双指交错着按揉着，刺激着那里，叫莱戈拉斯的双腿再无力反抗，被瑟兰迪尔轻松的撕开，他的前&&&&端不断甚出晶莹的液体，却被故意掌握着不得释放。他的身体几乎已经到极限，瑟兰迪尔在他全身留下青紫的痕迹，在他最私密的地方留下牙痕。

莱戈拉斯觉得自己快要疯了，不只是身体上的折磨，瑟兰迪尔的眼神，动作，那些话语，以及他对瑟兰迪尔的情感，那迟来的醒悟，和如今这样互相伤害的结局，都让他的精神处在崩溃的边缘。他是这样狼狈，而瑟兰迪尔，那个这个玩弄着他的青年，依然衣冠楚楚，身上的西装马甲，连一丝褶皱都没有，“莱戈拉斯……”

莱戈拉斯显得浑浑噩噩，他无力的躺在茶几上，不知何时已经不再挣扎，双腿大开，腿间一片汗湿泥泞，双手被手铐勒出了血痕，压在沙发下的锁链也被扯出了些。他蔚蓝的双眼没有了光芒，雾茫茫的望着不知名的地方，瑟兰迪尔喊他，他的身体只是轻轻的颤抖，“瑟兰迪尔……别这样……”他虚弱的开口，他知道自己想要什么，他几乎就要投降。

“莱戈拉斯……如果让你亲口向我求饶，求我给你释放，求我进入你的身体……”瑟兰迪尔的话语，依旧没有情感，“像这样亲手撕毁自己的尊严，对你来说，才是伤害……不是吗？”他松开莱戈拉斯的双手，解开自己的裤链，然后让莱戈拉斯握着自己，“还要继续这样的折磨吗？”他问。莱戈拉斯没有逃开，他望着瑟兰迪尔，无比悲伤，“你要什么都可以……我可以满足的……全都给你……瑟兰迪尔……但你不能……不能这样伤害自己……不能……”

那些所谓的报复，每一刀，都是在诛自己的心。 

“真正伤害我的，是你……一切都是父亲的意思……所有的好与不好，爱，温暖，柔软，都不是你的本意……”莱戈拉斯渐渐睁大了眼睛，不敢置信的看着瑟兰迪尔，“就连伤害我，都不是你的本意。莱戈拉斯……我对你来说，究竟算什么？”他能看到瑟兰迪尔眼中冰霜之下覆盖的是极端的痛苦和绝望，他没能开口解释，他用哭喊，代替了一切解释，瑟兰迪尔撕裂了他的身体。

他亲手捏碎了身边的皇后，碾成糜粉，随风消散，而后孤立为王。

莱戈拉斯垂着双眼，他没能撑到那场酷刑的最后，他中途就晕过去了，醒来后，他就在这个地方，瑟兰迪尔为他准备的地方。他安心的住下，却总想见瑟兰迪尔一面，而后如愿以偿的，他见到了瑟兰迪尔。瑟兰迪尔只是站在那里，静静的看着他，像是在做一场无声的告别，然后离去，日复一日。莱戈拉斯突然想……还不如不见，还不如怀念。却每一天还是忍不住盼着能见他，想见他。

“莱戈拉斯先生……”加里安突然出现在门口，他打开了门，莱戈拉斯以为是瑟兰迪尔来了，虽然有些奇怪，因为瑟兰迪尔通常都是亲自开门，“不是少爷，让您失望了……是老爷有请。”

失望……不敢当。莱戈拉斯这么想着，换了一身体面的衣服跟着加里安走出了这间小屋子，出去之后他才发现，原来他还是在东苑的范围内，他并没有被瑟兰迪尔关到什么很远的地方。来到熟悉的会客室，莱戈拉斯得知自己得到这份工作，就是在这里，如今……大约也要在这里结束吧。

欧洛菲尔还是和以前的每一次一样，端坐在他的主位上，微笑着，却有着无可违逆的威严，加里安放了张椅子在莱戈拉斯身后，欧洛菲尔抬了抬手示意莱戈拉斯可以坐下，“我为我儿子过激的行为感到抱歉莱戈拉斯。”

“不……您不需要抱歉，他没有错。”莱戈拉斯淡淡的回答到，他想大约他真的有些疯魔，“反而是我……没有履行好导师的职责。”他没有坐下，而是挺拔的站着，“您让我教会他的，爱与被爱，和背叛，我没有完成任务。或许……一度，曾教会过他……但也被我亲手毁掉了，背叛……我教不了他，不仅如此……还将他推向了深渊。”

“不……实际上……”欧洛菲尔打断了莱戈拉斯的话，依旧示意他坐下，“你出色的完成了任务莱戈拉斯。”欧洛菲尔看着莱戈拉斯不解的神色挑了挑眉，“你确实教会了他爱与被爱，我很感谢你。其次……关于背叛，我想我可以先告诉你几件事，恐怕你并不知晓。”

“我的儿子……在他十八岁的时候，我曾询问过他是否需要将你继续留任。”欧洛菲尔摩挲着手中的权杖，“因为他已经成年，可以自行决定自己的未来，我将选择权交到了他手中。”莱戈拉斯眯起了双眼，欧洛菲尔点了点头，“是的，他选择留下你。在他已经察觉你的小动作之后，他依然选择留下你。”

“为什么……”莱戈拉斯像是自言自语般的询问，欧洛菲尔并没有回答，他跟着道，“而就在前不久，在我抓到你的时候，他向我要求亲自处置你。”莱戈拉斯安静的听着，但他的眼神闪烁，出卖了他颤抖的内心，欧洛菲尔说到此处，突然笑了笑，“这孩子……我告诉他，由于你的失败，外面想要你命的人绝不在少数，放任你不管就是了。抱歉我以这样的方式试探我的儿子……不过你猜他怎么回答我的……哈哈哈，现在想起来还是让我十分高兴。”

莱戈拉斯这才意识到，瑟兰迪尔或许从未想过要伤害他，瑟兰迪尔在保护他，却同时期望他憎恨自己，因为只有这样，才能在最后放走他的时候，让他走的决然洒脱。瑟兰迪尔用了极端的方式，也是有私心的，莱戈拉斯忽然意识到，瑟兰迪尔或许对自己……也是有……私心的。

“我想你猜到他想保护你……”欧洛菲尔放慢了语速，“他告诉我：亲爱的父亲，您是否忘了，如今家族真正的控股人，是我。我想我的有些意见，您可以……少参与。”说完，欧洛菲尔哈哈大笑起来，“你听听，他学会威胁我了。太好了……你知道么莱戈拉斯，我想让你教会他，不是被背叛，而是背叛。他不需要用这样的方式来磨砺意志，来学会如何面对最亲近之人的反咬，他不需要，因为他是我的儿子，他天生就会。”欧洛菲尔难掩自豪的神情，这是他骄傲的儿子啊。

“当我发现他用整个家族作为赌注，甚至以此来威胁我，他选择保护他想要的，而不是我或者家族想要的，即便这样做等同于背叛。他学会了，你……教会他了。”欧洛菲尔突然起身，向莱戈拉斯行了半礼，“感谢你莱戈拉斯。你可以走了……默克伍德会庇佑你一生。”

瑟兰迪尔站在东苑的鸢尾花园，双眼望着不知名的远方，他身旁站着已经长大的小鹿，有着威风凛凛的巨大鹿角，和雪白的围脖。瑟兰迪尔抬手揉了揉鹿耳间的软鬃，“你还能陪我多少年呢？”说完他扯了扯嘴角，他根本不应该期望陪伴。他转过身，而后呆立在那里……莱戈拉斯……？

“你这个……情感表达障碍的臭屁小孩儿！让你好好的说个话到底是有多难！这么多年我白教你了是吧！”莱戈拉斯一脸气愤，朝着瑟兰迪尔的方向冲过去，然后一把抱住了他的小屁孩儿，“小笨蛋你为什么就不能好好的把你的情感告诉给我呢，哪怕是及其生硬的表达也可以啊！”瑟兰迪尔任由莱戈拉斯抱着自己，他愣愣的，仿佛没想到莱戈拉斯会出现在这里，“我以为……你走了……”

“我为什么要走？你对我做了那么过分的事，现在又要以一种成全我的架势把我赶走？”莱戈拉斯假装很生气的样子，双手掐着瑟兰迪尔的脸颊，“你想的美！你给我用你全部的下半生来补偿我啊！”瑟兰迪尔的脸被扯出一个奇怪的笑容，不过他并不在意，他轻轻的揽住了莱戈拉斯的腰，微微低头抵着莱戈拉斯的额头，“莱戈拉斯……你可能要面对一个荒芜废弃的世界……你愿意……和我一起重建它么？”

莱戈拉斯终于停止蹂躏瑟兰迪尔的脸，他拉起瑟兰迪尔的手，放在自己心口，“我才不会那么笨。我有一整个鸟语花香的世界可以送给你，前提是，你得同意我住在里面……可以么？”

“可……当然……我是说……可以……”瑟兰迪尔难得的露出无措的样子，终究也只是个刚到20岁的毛头小子，“你真的……愿意？”莱戈拉斯点了点头，“对，因为我爱你。”他伸手梳了梳瑟兰迪尔的发鬓，“瑟兰迪尔……我希望你快乐，你笑起来……很好看。”

瑟兰迪尔于是紧紧的拥住了莱戈拉斯，如同拥抱着自己的整个世界。

窗台边的欧洛菲尔看着在花园相拥的两人笑了笑，转身离开，加里安亦步亦趋的跟在身后，“老爷……要去看夫人么？”欧洛菲尔点了点头，“去告诉她我们很快会有儿媳妇了，她会高兴的。啊……今天带什么花去看她好呢……”

加里安微笑着摇了摇头：自家主子和少主子，简直就是一模一样啊……

FIN<<


End file.
